The Bastard
by Makkura Arashi
Summary: “Sasuke Uchiha, the Earl of Andover is a veritable bastard!I would never help him,not in a million years!” Naruto stated firmly. “He is rude, arrogant and stuck up! If I could I would pull out my pistol and blow a hole through his head!” SasuNaru, Yaoi AU
1. Meet The Earl Of Andover

Disclaimer: I d onot own Naruto or any of the characters! But i will someday in the future!

Chapter 1:

"Ino! Are you dressed yet? If you aren't down here in five minutes I'm leaving without you." Naruto called out to his sister. They were heading for Queen Tsunade's ball. He was one of the Queen's best Captains and had been specially invited.

Ino came out in five minutes dressed in a pretty white dress of satin with little pink roses stitched onto it. Her hair was up in a bun on top of her head with little curls framing her face…she had left it unpowdered because Naruto didn't like it. He said it was too much trouble and why cover up perfectly pretty hair with white powder?

She looked at her brother's attire critically. Naruto was dressed in cream pantaloons, a white shirt and a blue coat edged in gold. It brought out his blue eyes beautifully. His neck cloth was done in the waterfall style and he had plain lace ruffles falling over his hands. Right now he was staring at her with a very annoyed expression.

"Looking beautiful be dammed. We really can't afford to be late to the Her Majesty's Ball. Come on let's get going." He ushered her into the carriage and instructed the groom to set off at a fast pace.

* * *

The ballroom was decorated with beautiful pink roses. It was crowded with nobles from all over the country…Dukes, Earls, Counts…every kind of title possible was present there. Naruto couldn't help smiling…this was the perfect opportunity for him to see Ino make a match of it. She was beautiful and he was sure there would be offers of marriage soon enough. After leaving Ino under the wing of one of the dowagers, Naruto looked around for Shikamaru, his fellow captain. The man was sitting on a couch lazily watching the nobles mingle.

"Shikamaru! There you are1 I've been looking for you all over the place. I would have thought you'd be over there dancing with some beautiful girl for once in your life!" Naruto grinned down at him boyishly. The man just sighed muttering "troublesome" under his breath as always. Naruto was about to take a seat next to him when he stopped abruptly. His jaw fell open and his eyes were glazed.

* * *

The Lady Sakura Haruno looked around, a small smile on her face. She spotted Ino her best friend from the school room. A flicker of jealousy flitted over her face when she saw the many men gathered around the blonde. At last she found the one person she was searching for. A tall, dark haired and dark eyed young man was standing near one of the balconies. Lady Sakura's eye gleamed with anticipation as she glided up to him.

"My Lord Sasuke! I am quite piqued with you, you have not yet greeted me!" she fluttered her fan flirtatiously. The man bowed and smiled charmingly.

"My apologies, my Lady. Sir Arthur here had claimed my attention for a while. I did not see you." The Earl of Andover brushed her hand with his lips. Sakura felt a tingle down her spine.

The Earl of Andover, Sasuke Uchiha was decidedly the prize of the marriage mart. He had the fortune, grace, charm and good looks. Sakura thanked god for bestowing such a gentleman upon earth. "My Lady Sakura! You look beautiful today! That pink becomes you perfectly!" Sakura turned to see Ino's blonde brother standing behind her, his adoration for her plainly etched in his face.

She bestowed a small smile upon him. The poor boy was so completely in love with her! He was very beautiful too, the sunlight to Lord Uchiha's darkness. If only he had been bestowed with a fortune to match Uchiha's she might have considered him. "Why, it's Captain Uzumaki! Pray how are you? Your sister seems very well. Are you leaving on another mission any time soon?" Sakura wanted to try her hand at making the Earl jealous.

Naruto blushed and bit his lip slightly. Lady Sakura had never been this nice to him. She usually snubbed or ignored him. "I…I'm fine my Lady. I don't have any mission's as of now, but her Majesty means to send me away again it seems."

Sakura nodded an agreement, starting to look bored. She saw the Earl looking at Naruto with interest. "Oh, how silly of me! Captain Uzumaki, may I make known to you, the Earl of Andover, Sasuke Uchiha? This, my Lord is one of the queen's best captains Naruto Uzumaki! We all have heard of how he has increased our countries treasury of course!"

Naruto looked at the dark haired man and held out his hand instead of bowing. "My Lord." the amused look in the Earl's eyes infuriated him. He could see Lady Sakura was in love with this man and couldn't help but feel jealous.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand with a smirk. "The famed Captain Uzumaki…we have met at last. I have followed all your exploits of course…our country is very indebted to you." Some how Naruto had the feeling it wasn't a compliment. The arrogant bastard was looking down his nose at him!

"Thank you my Lord." Naruto turned to Sakura knowing he was being rude. "How is your mother, my Lady? I hope she is well. Ino and I might come by tomorrow. That is if it is no trouble…"

Sakura looked at Sasuke's annoyed face and wondered if her ploy was working. "Of course you may. Come now Captain, you haven't yet asked me to dance!"

Naruto blushed once more to the roots of his hair. "Uh…yes, would you like this dance my Lady?" he led her of unaware of the Earl's piercing gaze.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha watched the blonde captain twirl the Haruno lady around. He was very interesting, this Naruto. He smirked as he caught Lady Haruno's eye. The silly girl was trying her best to make him jealous. The Earl leaned languidly on the banister as they finished and came up to him. Sakura was claimed by Rock Lee, whom she couldn't refuse as he had a very good fortune as well as the title of Duke. That left Captain Uzumaki alone with him.

The blonde man glared at Sasuke who just smirked back at him. He felt a very small shiver run up his spine as the man looked him over amusedly. Naruto fought down a blush, maybe if they made conversation this would be a lot easier. He tried to work his mouth, but he didn't know what to talk about.

"Tell me about yourself Captain…."

Naruto stared at the dark haired Earl in confusion. "What do you want to know, Uchiha? Though why you'd be interested in a man of my…_stature_, I can't understand."

Sasuke smiled, showing even white teeth. "Well, you cannot deny that you're famous Uzumaki…I would like to know about the man who has sunk more than twenty five Spanish galleys in two years. You are a legend you know, why, just last week I was driving my curricle and heard a mother telling her son of your exploits. Pray, humour me…"

"I don't have much to say. I've been given a few estates in Oxford, and I have a house in Grosvenor Square. I am never in town a lot, which is why you don't see me at the _ton_ parties. And I am trying to win Lady Sakura's favour…which you will have no doubt noticed. I have my next mission coming up next week and will be leaving on Wednesday." Naruto looked at the other man sullenly. "Will that do, _my Lord?**"**_

The Earl nodded. "Do you play cards, captain? Do you game at all?"

"I do once in a while, but I live for the sea…sailing is my life, I will not be able to settle down it seems…Lady Sakura is the only one for whom I would settle down."

The Earl smirked. "Ah, but you see, Lady Sakura will never accept you…you have neither a title nor a vast fortune. A Lady like Sakura would never be pleased with just a few estates and a house at Grosvenor square. How sad, but so true…"

Naruto jerked his head up to meet the dark eyes. The Earl gazed back into his blazing eyes emotionlessly. Naruto knew he shouldn't insult this man, but he was feeling reckless. "Shut up, bastard. You could never know what she'll accept and what she won't! Do not try to nose into my affairs!"

The Earl nodded. "You're wrong. Of course I know about the kind of person she is. She has already told me all the things she buys in a month. Even with your seafaring my dear Captain, you will go bankrupt! Well, it was nice meeting you, captain. I will take my leave now…they are calling us to supper." He gracefully walked away. Naruto couldn't take his eyes off the dark Uchiha for a few seconds, and then he shook his head and followed the man.

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha, the Earl of Andover is a veritable bastard! To think that I help the queen, fill _his_ hands with money makes me want to retch. I would never help him, not in a million years!" Naruto stated firmly to his friend Kiba. "He is rude, arrogant and stuck up! If I could I would pull out my pistol and blow a hole through his head!"

"As amusing as this is Naruto, my good fellow, we have to get going and check on your ship…" Kiba steered his friend out the door and into the streets. "What did the Earl say to get you into such a pucker I wonder?"

"What did he say you ask? He said that Lady Sakura would _never_ marry me! All because, I didn't have a title or a vast fortune! If Sakura was that kind of a woman, I would not have given my heart to her!" stated the captain with dignity.

"Seems to me you believe a little too much in your judgment of character. Forgive me for saying so, but I have to agree with the Earl and say that he is a very much better judge of character." Kiba blurted before realizing what he had just done.

"WHAT? I'll call you out for this! Choose your weapon, sword or guns? Name your seconds!" Naruto thundered quite forgetting that they were fighting on one of the most prestigious streets of London.

Kiba started at him flustered. "Come now, mate. You really don't want to fight me? After all I am one of your closest friends. If I am not allowed to air my views what kind of a friend are you? You're making a scene!"

"I don't care!" Naruto glanced around and saw several people staring at him. He bowed to them in apology before dragging Kiba off to the ship.

She was a beautiful little thing the ship was! She was white with a dancing fox figurehead, and the name 'The Nine Tails'. She was named after her captain of course; everyone called Naruto, the nine tails because of his deadly fencing skills and the way he kept popping up when every Spanish soldier thought that he'd been killed. Oh yes, the captain was very famous.

"There she is, Kiba! Isn't she beautiful? I love you!" Naruto cooed to his ship. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Uzumaki, I think we had better go get some lunch, I know you want to stay and gaze at her all day long, but I'm getting hungry!" Kiba steered his friend to their favorite inn.

* * *

Sasuke let the wind blow through his hair as he rode through the park. It irked him that he couldn't leave London and go over to Andover, the trails there were much more beautiful. He reached out and patted his horse, Flame. The stallion reared up a little, before continuing to gallop through thee trail. The Earl was the only one who dared gallop through the park, anyone else and it would be too damaging to their reputation. The park was the place the elite went to, for walks and short rides, Sasuke's horse galloping through their midst did upset them, but no one dared say anything.

No one…except Captain Uzumaki.

The blonde glared as the Earl rode past and sped to catch up; once he did he reached out and yanked the reigns out of the Earl's hands. "Forgive me for interrupting your ride _my Lord_, but I'd like to say a few things to you. Firstly, you would do well to look around before you gallop, upsetting a dozen people! This isn't you estate, it's a park, where most people come to relax. If I were you I'd learn to respect their feelings!" and before the Earl could say a word, he turned around and trotted back to where Ino was.

Sasuke stared after him, not knowing what to say. No one had ever talked to him that way in his life! First he'd been the youngest of his family and then he was the beautiful orphan who had to get his own way. He watched the two blondes disappear around the curve, before riding back to his house.

He removed his gloves and disappeared into the library asking not to be disturbed. After settling into his favorite armchair he tried to read a nice Greek book he'd been given by his friend the Duke, Neji Hyuuga. Unfortunately all he could think off were two glaring bright blue eyes and an angry voice. Sasuke shook his head…he'd like to get to know this Captain Uzumaki better. Right after which he would make the idiotic blonde understand that crossing Sasuke Uchiha's path was the worst thing he could've done.

* * *

A/N: how was it? It's hard writing for this era, but I have a very good plot to work on so I'm happy. If it seems to prim and proper, it'll change by the third chapter or so! Yay! My Economics exam is over! I can breathe again! Please Review.

Taka


	2. A Tough Proposal

Chapter 2:

Orochimaru sipped his glass of wine, scheming once more. He'd been scheming for quite a while, ever since he'd been made the guardian of the Uchiha. Sasuke was nearing the day he'd come into his inheritance, which meant that Orochimaru would not be able to afford the luxuries of life. The late Earl of Andover, Uchiha's will had stated that the fortune would go to charity if Sasuke died an untimely death before he came into his inheritance. Orochimaru grimaced as he pondered on what to do. Sasuke's twentieth birthday was a month away; the only way he could get his hands on the title of 'Earl' and the vast Uchiha fortunes would be if he could manage to get Sasuke stripped of his titles. Being the next in line to the fortune as he was a distant and the only relative of the Uchiha's.

His valet Kabuto entered to inform him that the object of his thoughts had just arrived and was demanding to see him. Orochimaru scowled _what could Sasuke want of him now?_

* * *

The Earl was lounging on the sofa as Orochimaru entered the library. He fixed his guardian with a glare. "Good, I was wondering when you'd come. I need you to sanction a thousand pounds. I need it to pay off a debt, that I have for two hundred pounds and I need the rest for my expenses. I wanted to inform you that I need it wired to me by tomorrow."

"A thousand pounds? Uchiha, what are thinking? You're going to squander you're fortune away before you come into it! I will not do so, up on my word!" Orochimaru said firmly.

"You will do so, because I _demand_ it. And it's _my Lord_ to you. I have not given you permission to use my name. It might be just as well that _I_ squander my fortune away, rather than have you do so! Do you think I do not know how much of it you have leeched over the years?" Sasuke looked at him, a warning in his eyes. "If I were you Orochimaru, I would remember that I could give you up anytime! I am the head of the family and you will do as I say. I want it wired to me by tomorrow. Goodbye."

Orochimaru watched his ward walk out with murder in his eyes. The fool had threatened him! He turned to see Kabuto watching him worriedly. "Maybe we should get rid of the brat, Kabuto. It'll be one spoilt noble less for the world…."

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki couldn't help humming as he walked through the rose gardens with his sister and Lady Haruno. Both the girls headed to the gazebo to escape the hot afternoon sun. Naruto shook his head, he was glad he wasn't a woman who constantly worried about getting sun burnt. This was his last day here, tomorrow he would set sail on the 'Nine Tails' and be free of this 'noble' world. In a way he did feel a little angry at the fact that he would be leaving Lady Haruno to the wiles of the Uchiha, but that couldn't be helped. And when it came down to it, he loved the Nine Tails a lot more than he loved Lady Haruno.

The best thing about leaving was undoubtedly, the fact that he would be away from the Earl of Andover. Naruto almost growled under his breath, he was sure the Earl lived to anger him. Naruto forced himself to forget about the Earl, instead he concentrated on all the ships he could attack soon and about all the booty he could pick up. His butler, Genma came hurrying up the path.

"Captain! Captain, you have visitors. Mr. Inuzuka, Mr. Nara and Mr. Akimichi are here sir. They say they need to speak you as soon as possible if you please." Genma panted.

Naruto smiled down at him. "Genma, how many times do I have to tell you not hurry around like that? Please ask them to wait in the library and inform them that I will be with them soon. Then make sure that tea served in the garden for…six. That will be all."

He headed towards the girls. "Ino, we have guests, m'dear. But don't bother yourself about it right now; I just want you to be there for tea. It will be served in the garden, I'm sure Lady Haruno will be staying as well?" his smile broadened as Sakura nodded. Then he strolled towards the library, knowing that it would put Kiba into a miff if he took his own time.

* * *

Kiba paced the room wondering where Naruto was. He wanted to talk the blonde idiot and inform him of their plan to go to White's. (White's is a club where the men go to game a little, and lounge around at.) At last the blonde walked in, with a bored expression which could make _Shikamaru_ jealous.

"Well, men! What brings you here this afternoon? I though Shikamaru would most likely be asleep and Chouji would be having his snack! If I'm not wrong, I'd say Kiba dragged both of you of here…" Naruto smiled.

"We were wondering if you could accompany us to White's today. You will leaving early tomorrow morning I gather and I think we should have one last game and drink? What dyu say mate?" Kiba asked enthusiastically.

Naruto frowned a little thoughtfully. "I think I would say yes…to the game, maybe not for the drinks. You know how I get around alcohol and I have a ship to command tomorrow…maybe one or two…"

Kiba rubbed his hands together. "Today my luck will turn! I'm telling I feel it in my bones, I will win a lot of money!" he chuckled in a weird manner until Naruto intervened.

"Oh put a dampener on it, will you? The last time you said that, you lost to all your money to the Hyuuga…as if he isn't rich enough already! I will be leaving tomorrow before the break of dawn. So what other news do you bring Kiba?"

Kiba's scowl which had graced them when Naruto sneered at him disappeared. "Well, I've heard that the Queen is being courted by the Prince regent Jiraiya. The last I heard, she was so put out of temper by his advances that she threw her crown at him. It hit him on the side of his face you know…they say he won't give up, though."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, that's the old hag! But I have told her a hundred times that she must marry soon, no one will want her later on…she is heading towards the 'hag' look."

"How do you get away with calling her that I wonder? The last time anyone insulted her, he was almost executed." Chouji asked in genuine awe.

"Well, I am her best captain and I am responsible for her coffers over flowing with gold…and well, I'm the great captain Uzumaki! I can get away with anything!"

* * *

White's wasn't too crowded. Kiba was still able to get their usual gaming table. Naruto wondered how much he was going to lose tonight. Unless his luck took a turn for the better, he might end up in debtor's prison. Kiba looked through the card with Lord Matthew as the witness. (To make sure the card's weren't marked or anything.)

After a few games, Naruto wasn't doing too badly. He hadn't lost a lot and he'd won almost as much as he'd lost. He was getting bored; the others were on their eighth or ninth drink whereas he was still trying to make his third one last. He wanted to be very sober tomorrow. He looked up as someone entered. _Good God, no!_ He turned away determined not to take any notice. Chouji looked up and yawned a little.

"I think it's time for supper. We should get going, if Uzumaki wants to be back early." The rest agreed and they stood up. As they walked to the dinning hall, they were waylaid by Hyuuga Neji. Duke Hyuuga was a very good friend of Shikamaru's. Beside him stood the bane of Naruto's existence, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Well, captain Uzumaki, we heard you'd be leaving tomorrow…good luck and don't get killed!" the Hyuuga smiled at the blonde.

"Me, get killed, your Grace? That wouldn't happen in a million years! After all I have to stay alive to see that my sister weds well and settles down before I do so. We were just about to sup would you like to join us your Grace?" Naruto asked politely, though he was still acting oblivious to the Earl's presence.

"No thank you, Uchiha and I have a score to settle with Mr. Sabnack. Do tell me when you are leaving…" Neji wandered off with the Earl. Naruto caught the anger in the Earl's eyes as he walked away and smiled. So he was putting the Earl out of temper was he…that was good.

Dinner went peacefully with no disturbances. Naruto made his excuses and walked back upstairs to the gaming rooms and stopped in shock. A brawl was going on; the Earl was punching man, who Naruto supposed was Mr. Sabnack and trying to beat his life out. Naruto didn't think twice before pulling the Earl away. The other men came to their senses and rushed to help separate the men.

Naruto looked at the enraged Earl who was struggling to get free and decided something had to be done about it. He didn't bother about propriety anymore. "Sasuke! What do you think you're doing? Calm yourself, please! What are you thinking…starting a brawl here of all places? What can Mr. Sabnack have done to incur your wrath I wonder? Stop acting like a cuckoo!"

Naruto paused making sure that the Earl was giving him his full attention. Then heedless of the death glare he went on. "Now that you've calmed down, I think you should leave. You have upset a number of people here and just because you are a spoilt brat, you needn't ruin anyone else's night here."

The Earl stood up as the men holding him back let go. He apologized to the others but before walking out he gave Sabnack an ugly look. "If I see you anywhere around tonight, when there aren't any men to protect you I will kill you!" he walked out, leaving a dead silence behind him.

Neji walked up to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That was a good job you did of bringing him to his senses! Admirable really! Sabnack insulted him, called him an illegitimate bastard. Sasuke has always been a little touchy about his lineage, but I can't think for the life of me, why he did that. He should have called him out and they could have had a quiet duel."

Naruto nodded, but couldn't care less about the Earl. He bade a polite farewell to the Hyuuga and left. In the corner unnoticed by the throng of men, Orochimaru's eyes gleamed. His stupid ward had just given him the solution to his problems.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the block as quickly as he could. It was already midnight, he didn't want to go home, he needed to work off his anger. He looked at his surroundings and cursed. He was still close to White's! Damme! He started to head in the direction of his home. Suddenly Orochimaru appeared before him. Sasuke scowled and was about to say something, when his guardian's sword pierced his shoulder. Sasuke staggered back, biting back a scream. The sword slashed through him a little more, making a few shallow cuts. A fist connected with his nose.

Sasuke wondered why the people from White's couldn't see what was going on, he tried to focus and saw Orochimaru pull someone out of the dark alley, it was Sabnack. Grinning Orochimaru sneered and ran his sword right through Sabnack. His scream echoed all around as he staggered towards Sasuke desperately, his eyes begging for help. Sasuke swayed trying to hold the man up; he tried to pull the sword out.

"What's going on here?" a voice cut through the darkness building up in his mind. He heard more voices. "Oh my god! It's Uchiha, he's murdered Sabnack!"

Sasuke tried to protest, but his mind blanked out and he crumpled to the floor.

* * *

Neji caught the Earl as he fell. He looked at the body…_no Sasuke wouldn't do such a thing!_ He wondered how to get the man out of the crowd which had collected. They were from White's. "Alright men, I'm going to take the Earl to my house. He's wounded, call the Watch about Sabnack. I will tend to him now and we can settle this matter in the morning.

Neji's coach had suddenly come up. He hauled the Uchiha into it and hurried home. He sent for Kakashi Sasuke's valet and for the doctor. He put the Uchiha down into the bed and sat down beside him trying to stem the flow of blood from his shoulder. Sasuke stirred.

"Neji?" he rasped. "I didn't do it…I didn't kill him…i…it was …Orochimaru."

"I know you didn't do it Uchiha…but I don't think the rest will believe you! We all saw you pull the sword out of Sabnack…and after your threat today, no one I think will believe your story." Neji sighed. "Uchiha…listen to me…you have to leave the country."

Sasuke tried to understand what was being said. He nodded at the last suggestion before falling back into unconsciousness. Neji frowned grimly…how could he get Uchiha out before they came to arrest him?

* * *

Naruto walked onto the Nine Tails humming softly. He could feel the excitement in the air, he looked at his men. Konohamaru was swabbing the deck; Iruka was yelling about some of the stores, the rest of the men were hauling the last loads onto the ship.

Suddenly there was a sound of hoofs. Naruto looked up worried…who would be out at three thirty in the morning? He saw the coach stop and a very harassed Neji stepped out.

"Your Grace! What are you doing out here?" Naruto felt dread envelope his heart. The pale eyed man shook his head a little and beckoned Naruto to a more private area.

"Captain Uzumaki, do you remember when I saved you from debt last year?" the Hyuuga asked. Naruto nodded wondering what that had to do with anything. "Well, now is the time I need to ask a favor of you, please do not refuse."

"Of course I won't. What is it?"

"Sabnack was murdered last night after you left. Sasuke Uchiha was found pulling a sword out of his body." Neji watched Naruto's eyes widen in shock. "But I believe that the Earl did not commit this murder. Sasuke was set up and I want you Captain, to help me save him. I'm appealing to your righteous side here. He will be hanged and he's innocent. I want you to take him aboard your ship and smuggle him out of the country."

* * *

A/N: ok how was this chapter? I don't know I just wrote it! Evil cliffie...do you think Naruto will agree or should he agree? Please review!

Taka


	3. Captain Uzumaki

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters and I do not own the gravitation song I'm using!

A/N:

Taka: I really do not like the fact that they have all those funny filler episodes in Naruto! Yeah they're funny that's all well and good, but they're also bugging! I mean the manga has gone on right? I wish they'd get the beginning of the manga or at least do episodes with Naruto and Jiraiya on training! Argh! And stupid idiot Orochimaru! Though he would be quite sexy if it didn't always sound like his mouth was full! God! French kissing him could choke anyone!

And why have a Naruto Hinata episode? Not that I don't like them, but it was nice when the pairings weren't made so obvious! Personally I think Sasuke's best suited for Naruto because they have the most intense relationship and really care about each other…well Sasuke does care in a twisted way! Hinata's cool too, but I really don't like it in my face! Stupid dumb fillers! (Jumps around in anger)

Arashi: ok, just let her rant and we'll get on with the story! Some author she is, stupid twit ranting away to glory! (Arashi dies when the metal bound book hits him.)

Taka: on with the story and sorry about the rant.

Chapter 3:

Naruto stared at the Duke in shock. "Take him aboard my ship…out of the country, your grace? I cannot do that! You really cannot expect me to help Uchiha…."

Neji frowned. "Naruto…please don't make me force you to return the favor, I do not want to make you feel guilty, but this is a man's life we are discussing. Sasuke is an innocent man here; you cannot seriously expect me to believe that you will turn your back on him?"

Naruto looked at the ground feeling a little ashamed. "Alright, I'll take him. Where is he? And will there be anyone else accompanying him? And what kind of medicine does he need?"

The Hyuuga answered all the questions as he led, Naruto to the coach. He opened the door and a masked man stepped out. Naruto frowned, now who the hell was this man? The masked man smiled. "My name is Kakashi, Captain. I am Lord Uchiha's valet, I am grateful o you for letting him aboard. Then Kakashi leaned into the coach and with the Hyuuga's help, carried out a very limp and pale looking Uchiha. Naruto had no time to think about anything, most of all to experience any emotions. He just caught the Hyuuga's end of Sasuke and they got him to Naruto's cabin and laid him on the bed.

Then Neji left after thanking Naruto profusely. Naruto asked Iruka to set up a bedroll on a huge chest he had in his cabin, which wasn't used too much and so could be used as a bed. After making sure the rest of his crew was aboard, the Nine Tails set sail. Naruto stood at the prow (I think it is the front of the ship…) right behind the figure head, letting the wind blow back his hair. The moment they were out of sight from the harbour, Naruto discarded his coat and vest, pulling out an orange bandana and tying it around his head.

Ibiki, the first mate came to stand behind him. "So, Captain…where are we headed this time? And tell me, is true we have a noble aboard?"

Naruto realized that he needed a talk with his crew soon. He smiled at Ibiki. "I think we'll head towards the Bay of Biscay, it's easier there, all the Spanish ships come in on the Spanish part of the bay and we can do our scuttling and slip into the French part…that way we're safe. The French are our allies and King Gatou will not be able to lay a finger on us." Then he turned and yelled for his crew.

Once they'd all assembled, he looked at them for a while wondering how to explain. His spontaneity came to his rescue. "Ok, men…as you all know we have a noble on board with us today. He's Sasuke Uchiha, the Earl of Andover. He has been accused of murder and was to face his trial today." A gasp of surprise and shock went through the men. They all began to whisper giving Naruto some uncertain and uneasy looks. Naruto didn't give it a thought, before continuing. "But, I know that he is innocent. I do not know about you, but I do not think it is right for an innocent man to be hanged, and have decided to do the right thing and protect him. All I have to ask of you is your confidence here. I will protect you and make sure you will come to no harm from the authorities. Can I have your support in this venture?"

Naruto actually felt pride well up in him when all his men cheered a little and agreed to lend him their support. He grinned at them. "So, we will have to keep anyone from knowing that the Earl is on board. I thank you for your support." Then he sent them back to their jobs and decided to check on the Uchiha.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes very slowly. For some reason the room seemed to be swaying…where was he? He tried to recollect what Neji had been trying to tell him last night.

"_Uchiha…listen to me…you have to leave the country."_

Ah…yes. He must be on a ship. He wondered who's ship he was on and who would be idiotish (cause they use this word in my old England books) enough to take an alleged criminal on board? Sasuke sat up as much as he could and looked around. There was another bed made up, against the other wall, perpendicular to his bed. A porthole was located above his bed and a desk was against the opposite wall with a desk next to it.

Sasuke reached up and rubbed his sore head, his body seemed to ache all over. He felt a weird sensation; he tried to hold it down. He could hear voices outside…suddenly the door opened and Sasuke almost groaned in despair. Of all the ships he could be on, did it have to be the idiot's ship?

Naruto looked at him, his smile disappearing at once and then reappearing again looking rather forced. "You're awake. How do you feel? Is there anything you need? Your valet could get you anything…"

Sasuke opened his mouth to argue, but shut it again when his stomach heaved. He clapped a hand on his mouth in despair. When he heaved again he couldn't hold it back…he closed his eyes and retched. When he stopped retching he didn't want to open his eyes aware of the mess he would have made. Well, he had to see the Captain's reaction. He opened his eyes and found himself looking into a bucket that the Captain was holding up for him.

Naruto looked at him in genuine concern. "Anymore Uchiha? Or shall I get you cleaned up?" he shook his head at the first question. Naruto removed the bucket and walked into a small door in his cabin. He came back with a basin of water. Dipping his handkerchief in, he wiped Earl's mouth and face. Then he threw the handkerchief onto the floor next to the bucket and turned to the Uchiha with a glass of water.

"Here this should make you feel better." He called for one of the crew to come and clean up. He also called for Kakashi and was told that the valet was sleeping and had had a long night. Naruto sighed, so it was up to him to care for the Earl was it? Damnable.

He pulled open a drawer getting out some bandages and ointment. He forced another smile on his face and turned to the Earl who was lying down on the bed. "All right, you have to sit up for me Uchiha, I have to clean your wounds and dress them up again. The crew' just brought in the boiled water, so I want to get started."

Sasuke sat up wondering why Naruto was not asking one of his crew to take care of him. First the Captain cleaned up the shallow wounds, and then he moved to the deep shoulder wound which still bled if not dressed properly. Sasuke watched as Uzumaki finished wrapping the new bandages around his shoulder…he hadn't even flinched at all the blood, like someone experienced in handling these things.

Naruto sighed as he tied the knot. "Okay, that is finished. Now your valet Kakashi will be in soon, to help you wash…I have asked for some chicken soup as I do not think you can keep anything else down. Is there anything else you need my Lord?" Sasuke shook his head with a slight frown. Why was the damned man helping him like this?

Naruto gave him a small smile which was no longer forced. "I have to go onto deck now, I don't trust Ibiki to steer us the right way…you should be able to move around by noon, if you stay in bed for the rest of the morning. So call for me if you need me, my Lord."

Sasuke watched Naruto walk out before slipping into an uneasy sleep. Kakashi came by to help him wash and use the toilet. Before getting him back into bed and forcing the chicken soup down his throat. By the time he was finished all he wanted to do was go back to bed.

* * *

Naruto went down to his cabin to check his log book. He wanted to look at his maps as well, just to make sure he was indeed heading towards the Bay of Biscay. He glanced at the Uchiha who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He seemed to have been wrong, it was already twilight and the Earl had shown no signs of waking.

Soon it was dusk and after a supper of sausages and bread, Naruto decided he wouldn't retire to bed just yet. He let the rest of the crew sleep, once they were on Spanish waters, a goodnight's rest would be a dream. Naruto steered until it was late at night, before decided to anchor. Then he walked to the prow of the ship, where fox figure head was. He loved that figure head…it represented him. Naruto was not a modest man; he liked praise and loved being called 'Nine Tails' or 'The Fox'. He reached out and slid his fingers on its wooden head. He hummed the chorus of his favorite song to himself softly.

_Hey, chasing after it…chasing after it…that pale wind,_

_Hey I'm falling in passion; I'm falling in love,_

_And I want to spread my wings_

_Hey, taking both the good things and the bad things_

_Adding everything together diving by two and getting along great_

…_I want to spend my life that way…._

"That was a nice song…" Naruto almost jumped, before turning to face the Uchiha.

"It's a favorite with me, my Lord. I heard long before I became a Captain, but it seems appropriate, I love chasing the wind and I do love the ocean passionately. If you can balance on this figurehead, it feels like your flying…" (No this is not a rip off from Titanic; I will never have them try that pose!) Naruto looked out into the horizon, at the beautiful stars that dotted it. Then he floated back to this world.

"I'm sorry; I began to dream for a while. Was there anything you needed? You should be resting you know…" Naruto looked at the Uchiha a little concerned.

"I am fine Captain. Please do not bother yourself." Then Sasuke grimaced. Naruto caught the look and wondered what was going on. And then "Why are you helping me Uzumaki? I thought that we hated each other with a vengeance. After all I have been a bastard to you haven't I?"

"Well, my Lord. His grace, Hyuuga came to ask me if I could do this to return a favor. I have agreed because Hyuuga Neji has always helped me out when I have been in trouble. And for the other question, yes I completely agree that there is no love lost between us, but then I cannot see an innocent man punished for a crime he did not commit." Suddenly Naruto turned to Sasuke with a mischievous smile. "And it is not like you will be living in the lap of luxury _my Lord_. As the Captain of this ship, I do expect a fair share of work from you. As soon I as I see that you are well enough, you will be helping man the sails or swabbing the deck…I might even make you peel the potatoes!"

He started to walk to the cabin, steering Sasuke with a firm hand on his uninjured shoulder. "So you see my Lord. I am going to enjoy being a slave driver…if I were you I wouldn't get too comfortable!" with that he opened the cabin door and slipped onto his makeshift bed.

Genma sitting in the crows nest smiled as he heard the Captain words. Uchiha Sasuke would be having a very hard time soon!

* * *

Three days later found Sasuke Uchiha receiving a mop. It was ironic how he was being giving the utmost respect even when being presented with a mop and a bucket of water to swab the deck. Iruka actually bowed.

"Captain wants you to swab the deck today, my Lord. Here is the mop and the bucket, please clean it with water first and then wipe the floor with this rag. The Captain doesn't like wet floors. I'm sorry my Lord, but no one can argue with the Captain."

Sasuke grit his teeth, accepting the mop. He felt anger well up in him, when he saw Kakashi come out from the kitchen and call out to Iruka. "Iruka, I have finished slicing the vegetables, all you have to do now, is cook the broth." Sasuke grimaced. How could Kakashi not stand up for him? And why was Kakashi suddenly cutting vegetables? He was a valet!

Sasuke dipped his mop into the bucket and started to swab he deck, he wasn't doing a very good job of it, as he had never cleaned anything before. He looked up to see the boy who usually swabbed the deck looking at him uneasily. Then he came up to him. "M'Lord, you should dip it in t' water an squeeze it out before you start…then squeeze out t' dirt once more. I would really help you, but t' Cap'n won't stand for it an I don't want t' get punished wit t' 'pole'. Please make sure you clean t' whole deck properly…its better if you wipe it off with t' rag on yer knees, a lot more gets done that way."

"Konohamaru! Let his lordship work in peace, if he's not good enough we can give him the 'pole'. He'll have to learn sometime. I need you help, begin cleaning the cabins!" Naruto yelled from the wheel. Konohamaru almost jumped out of his skin, before running to do as the Captain ordered.

Sasuke almost threw his mop at the Captain, who was currently studying a map with the utmost concentration. He grit his teeth once more and began to clean. Three hours passed before he finished. Suddenly Naruto appeared behind him. "I think you missed a spot my Lord. Actually I can see that you have missed quite a few spots…I am not pleased. You will not slack on your chores on my ship! I will not stand for it." he looked at Sasuke coldly. "I imagine it will have to be the pole. Finish your lunch please and then meet me here."

* * *

The 'pole' turned out to be a punishment where the culprit was tied to the mast, in the sunniest spot. There was no way to find shade, as the shadow of the sails never fell in that place. The culprit would stand there for hours depending on the satisfaction of the Captain; he would not receive any water or liquid to save him from the heat.

The Captain himself tied the Uchiha to the mast, making sure the knots were secure. Kakashi this time did come to his rescue. "But Captain, his lordship is just recovering from a serious injury. Would this not hurt him? I protest, you cannot do this!"

Naruto glared at the valet. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hatake. He has not finished the chore I set him to do and he will be punished for it, as would the rest of the crew. I know I seem to be a hard task master, but his _lordship_ is on my ship and will follow my rules. Anyone who attempts to free him will incur my wrath and undergo the same. Now if you ill excuse me, I have to look at my maps and make a few plans."

It was mid afternoon when he was tied up. By nightfall, Sasuke thought he would die. He had never been o thirsty in his life and the sun had been unrelenting. He welcomed the cool night air. The crew had disappeared to the hold where most of them slept, the captains cabin being the only inhabitable one. Sasuke was left alone with Konohamaru sitting opposite him deep in thought.

Sasuke grit his teeth, the air had suddenly turned cold and his shoulder was beginning to throb. He cursed Naruto soundly under his breath. Surprisingly the boy suddenly looked up angrily.

"Dontcha dare call t' Cap'n names. He's t' fairest of the lot of you! Why dontcha admit that you dun wrong and accept yer punishment…it ain't unfair at all. The Cap'n himself, gets the 'pole' if he dun any wrong. The firs' mate tied him up las time he got us int' trouble…I ain't gonna let anyone say anything against my Cap'n, understand?" The boy walked of to the hold angrily.

Sasuke sighed, so everyone seemed to like Naruto. He could smell, the food all the way on deck, but no one came up…it seemed like the whole crew was trying to avoid him. he was surprised Kakashi hadn't come up either, the valet usually tried to offer him some comfort.

After another hour Sasuke's stomach started to grumble, he was really hungry…he was also really tired, he wondered how much longer he was to suffer, the cool night air had tried all the sweat he'd been drenched in, in the afternoon. He was feeling cold and faint. Suddenly he heard footsteps. It was the Captain.

"I think you're done serving your sentence for the day, my Lord." He undid the ropes and caught Sasuke as he fell forward. "I wonder if I overdid it."

Sasuke growled softly. "Overdid it? I feel like I'm dying…did you forget that I was injured? My shoulder hurts like the devil! You bastard!"

Naruto chuckled softly. "Mind you language my Lord, lest I tie you up once more…" he slung the Uchiha onto his shoulder despite the other man's protests and walked to their cabin. Then he set the Earl onto the bed. "I would not have done it, unless I was sure that you could take it, Uchiha. I don't want you dead on my hands. Here I asked Iruka to keep some soup warm for you."

Sasuke stared up at the Captain who smiling at him softly, incredulously. "Are you seriously offering me food? What happened to the great punishment?"

Naruto shrugged. "I decided that you'd done enough. I expect you to do a better job next time within an hour. You're a part of my crew now and you must understand that I have to treat you like I treat the others. Your status cannot be given its due on this ship. I'm also not going to starve you my Lord. Now why don't you eat it all up? Then you can go to bed, you have a hard day ahead of you…"

Sasuke began to eat without replying. The Captain was a strange man. He finished and looked up as the Captain began to change into loose pants and a shirt. His eyes followed the lines Captain's well toned body. He had a light tan and was in perfect shape. Sasuke looked away, concentrating on his empty bowl. Naruto finished and informed him that Kakashi would be on his way to help him change. Then he collected the empty bowl and plate for all the world like one of the crew, instead of asking servants to clear up and walked out. Sasuke lay back and let sleep overcome him, Kakashi could wake him when he came.

* * *

A week later when the Uchiha was in the kitchen peeling potatoes, they heard a cry from the crow's nest. Iruka looked up with a smile. "I think we've reached France! The Captain will be really pleased. Come on, my Lord, I do not think we will have to cook today!"

Sasuke followed the cook out and saw Naruto walk out of his cabin a large smile on his face. He went to stand next to him, as Ibiki guided the ship into harbour. Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Uchiha, I think you had better change…and here." He offered him an eye patch. "You might not like this, but Bordeaux, is a city where lots of English men congregate sometimes. So we will have to disguise you. Please wear the eye patch and Kakashi will lend you some of my clothes."

They finished dressing and Naruto motioned for Sasuke to follow him. "We will be going to see some friends. Please behave; I cannot have you insult them in anyway."

The Earl scowled. "I know how to mind my manners Captain. I am not a child!"

Naruto looked at him with a smirk. "Well, my Lord, you cannot expect me to believe that! I have been observing your childish ways since I have gotten to know you…you have made it very clear to me that you are nothing but a spoilt brat who must be dealt with in the harshest possible way. If I am to treat you like a child from the nursery I will."

He got into a carriage. Sasuke sat down opposite him, with a bored expression. He didn't want the Captain to know that his words had gotten to him. Soon they reached a pretty mansion a little way into town. It had a beach behind it and a view of the harbour too. Naruto rang the doorbell and waited.

The door was opened by a stiff butler, who admitted them in and informed them; that the master would be down to meet them. Suddenly Sasuke heard a soft gasp and footsteps running down the stairs. He turned to see a pretty young woman with long black hair and bangs running towards Naruto. She had the same pale eyes as the Neji Hyuuga. Sasuke frowned this must be Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's cousin.

"Captain Uzumaki, you're back! I'm so glad to see you!" she said in a soft voice as she tried to halt. But she slipped a little and before anyone saw what was going on, Naruto had caught her.

"You should watch where you are going Lady Hinata. I am glad to see you too. You look very beautiful today…" Naruto smiled a really sweet charming smile. The woman in his arms blushed red and smiled back happily.

Sasuke's frown deepened. He could see the adoration for Naruto in Hinata's eyes. The woman was quite in love with the Captain. And when Sasuke saw Naruto's smile he felt something. Sasuke Uchiha, felt jealous…he felt unreasonable hatred towards the woman in Naruto's arms, who was receiving one of Naruto's best smiles. He felt jealous that she was the one Naruto was smiling at.

* * *

A/N: I don't know this just feels like a good place to end this chapter! Since I have finished ranting in the above author note I guess I'll stop here!

Taka


	4. Scurvy Knave!

Chapter 4:

The Hyuuga household was run with a lot of discipline. They kept to the country hours for their meals, instead of the normal hours at the Bordeaux. Hiashi Hyuuga remained steadfast in his idea that the town life did people no good. Sasuke found himself sitting at the table exactly at noon for a luncheon. He wondered whether the Earl Hyuuga would recognize him.

Sasuke didn't care much for the table arrangements. They were not using the long eighteen seat-er in the grand dinning room, but a small dinner table to seat six. Hiashi was at the head and duchess Hyuuga at the tail. Hinata and Naruto were on Hiashi's right and Sasuke and Hanabi on his left. Naruto was talking animatedly with Hiashi and Hinata. Politeness dictated Sasuke to converse with the duchess and Hanabi. By the time the third course arrived, Sasuke was bored to death. He wished Naruto would say something exciting.

"By the by, my Lord Hiashi, his grace Neji, has asked a favor of me." Naruto's clear voice could be heard by everyone. Sasuke perked up a little. "I'm sure you have heard of Earl Uchiha's sudden disappearance…well Neji believes that Uchiha is innocent. So I have taken on the duty of protecting him. My Lord and ladies, may I present to you the Earl of Andover, Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke paused; his fork in mid air and gaped at Naruto, before regaining his manners and acknowledging everyone. Custom dictated that he bow when he met someone. So Sasuke attempted a half bow which resulted in almost inhaling his food, as he bent towards his fork.

Even Hiashi had to cover a smile. Hinata came to Sasuke's rescue much to his disgruntlement. "Please, don't worry about the formalities my Lord. It is too bad of the Captain to present you to us now of all times. He can be very annoying sometimes."

Sasuke forced himself to smile gratefully. It came out so much like a grimace that Naruto had to clamp his lips down on his fork to keep from guffawing in the Uchiha's face. Sasuke persevered anyhow. "Thank you, my Lady. It seems Captain Uzumaki has forgotten all sense of propriety."

After that the afternoon passed a lot more quickly, everyone wanting to talk to Sasuke and ask him about London as well. Naruto and Sasuke took their leave of the Hyuuga's and wandered out once more. This time they were headed to the Golden Thorn inn. Sasuke was taut with anger, still not having forgiven the Uzumaki for his improper treatment at lunch.

Naruto glanced at him with a smile. "What's wrong Uchiha? You look ready to murder someone!"

Sasuke chose to ignore the comment and follow Naruto into a nice clean looking inn. He looked around curiously, in all his life he had never been obliged to visit or stay in an inn. Everyone had made sure that he had relatives or acquaintances to stay with when he had traveled. An old man was standing behind the counter, his face lit up as soon as he saw Naruto.

"If it ain't Cap'n Uzumaki!" he whistled. "If I'd known you were comin, I'd've kept your room for you. As is the whole place is all full." The old man gave Sasuke a curious look.

Naruto looked a little disappointed. "I'm sure you must have some place, Sarutobi. You know that I have a way of suddenly turning up!"

Sarutobi grinned. "Jus laike a bad penny, eh Cap'n? Room can be found for you, but what about your friend yonder?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a minute before, turning to the inn keeper. "He's a friend of mine. If you could provide an extra bedroll we could manage in the same room. After all your rooms are very spacious are they not?"

Sasuke frowned, the last thing he needed was to spend more time with the Captain. Sarutobi nodded and led them to their room.

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke who was glaring at the wall. The dark haired man was obviously in deep thought and in a very bad mood. He had a murderous aura radiating off him. He wondered what the Earl was thinking about…well whatever it was; the best thing to do would be to cheer him up.

"Do you like any specific type of food my Lord?"

Sasuke looked up, his glare dimming a little when he looked at the blond's pleasant face. "I like rice."

Naruto frowned a little. "Rice? What kind of rice my Lord?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Just rice with any gravy or sauce. Is there a reason you are questioning me on my favorite food Uzumaki?"

The Captain bent down slowly, doing up his boots. "No reason, I just thought I might take you to a place which could have your kind of food for dinner. I know an Italian restaurant; they make good rice I've heard. I was thinking it just might be the best place we can find, I can eat pasta and you can have your rice."

"Hn. Whatever you want. I do not give a damme about my food." Sasuke stood up to put on his own boots.

Naruto turned around and gave him a glare. "I do not know why you always have to be such a bastard, Uchiha. Normally, I am very tolerant of all kinds of people, but with you I find it excruciatingly hard to do so! To think I was feeling a little guilty for being such a prick to you, it makes me laugh. Please, the next time you open your mouth to talk to me, do so when you have cultivated some _manners_."

With that Naruto signaled that he'd wait outside and left. Sasuke stared after him, wondering whether to seethe or be mortified. No one ever treated him like the Captain did. And the rudeness mixed with the politeness and the stern mixed with jovial, made the blonde a complete puzzle. And the Earl of Andover wasn't good at figuring out puzzles.

* * *

The Italian restaurant was tucked away in a cozy corner of the harbour. It was dimly lit, with pretty lanterns and a few candles here and there. The little Italian man kept coming to their table to make sure that they were enjoying their time there. He seemed oblivious to the tense atmosphere between the two men.

Captain Uzumaki had not said a word since their argument. Uchiha wondered how to make peace between them. He did not understand exactly why he _wanted_ to make peace between them. But it was uncomfortable sitting across each other and not saying anything except 'pass the salt'.

Finally deciding that he had better say something right now, Sasuke opened his mouth and the words came tumbling out before he could hold them back. "I'm sorry for the way I behaved Captain."

It was hard to say who had the more surprised expression of the two gaping men. For a minute they continued to gape as the Captain realized that the words had been a slip on the Earl's part, which was why the man was a little red with his mouth agape. It suddenly struck him that the whole situation was utterly childish and they were acting like boys not yet out of short pant!

The Earl went even redder as the Captain started to laugh helplessly. He began to gasp out sentences between the laughs. "You're face…mouth open…didn't want to…oh my god!" which the Earl caught the gist of. A small smile began to form on his lips, at the Captain's laughing countenance. His shoulders trembled a little, but he got it under control. It wouldn't do for the stoic heir to laugh.

After that Naruto seemed more companiable and the meal went off smoothly. The meal was sumptuous and the liquor was good. They had some very good wine, the Earl had a glass, but the Captain seemed to almost drown himself in it. Then he finished off the wine with a glass of scotch. Sasuke wondered how he could stand it.

Then it turned out that the Captain _couldn't _stand that much of alcohol and ended with the Earl bearing the blunt for the meal and trying to support the Captain back to the inn. The inn keeper helped get Naruto up to the room, but excused himself by saying he couldn't spare any of the lads to help, as the inn was doing very good business that night and everyone was busy.

After locking the door, Sasuke licked his lips lightly and began to undress the other man. He pulled of the coat and the neck cloth. He decided to leave on the pantaloons, and the shirt. At last he pulled off the boots and sat Naruto down on a chair, as both the beds had their things strewn about on them. Sasuke undressed quickly stripping down to his knee length boxers and shirt. Then he hoisted the barely conscious Captain up and lay him down on the bed, which he had hurriedly cleaned. As he tried to move away the Captain caught him in a cruel grip.

After much yanking and pulling, the Earl realized it was of no avail. He climbed onto the bed, next to the Captain and lay down with his arm over the other man… (His wrist was still captured and this was the best position) and his chest pressed to his back. He couldn't help but run his captured hand lightly over the Captain's toned chest, before closing his eyes.

* * *

The Captain woke up with the sun in his eyes as it reached out to greet him. His head ached and his chest felt heavy. Blinking a little, he realized why his chest felt heavy. Uchiha's arm was around him, his wrist tightly held in his own. Naruto blushed suddenly; he must have caught hold of the Earl, last night. And the latter had decided not to wake him up after all, the Uchiha had also apparently not lost his temper…the proof of which was that Naruto was still alive.

He let go of the Earl and moved to the other bed. He lay there for a while watching the other man sleep. The pale face looked peaceful, none of it's usual arrogance marring it's features. The Captain realized, somewhat slowly that the Earl was indeed very beautiful. He smiled as the Earl scrunched up his nose a little, as he searched for the warmth that had graced the bed before. Naruto decided that he had better take a bath.

It was good that they had a bathroom to themselves, Naruto called out to the maid that he would like some hot water brought up to the room directly. As he turned back, he saw that Sasuke had woken and up and was watching him. He tried to ignore the ache in his head and smiled, saying good morning to the disheveled Earl. The Uchiha didn't move, still staring. Naruto wondered what was going on…he leaned forward until he was nose to nose with the Earl meaning to ask what the matter was. But the suddenly the dark eyes held him, without meaning to, he moved forward slowly, his eyes never leaving the Earl's. The Uchiha moved forward to, their lip, were almost brushing…there was a knock on their door.

The Captain's eyes shot wide open and he whirled around, walking to the door and opening it. The Earl just curled up in his bed, facing the other way, until he heard the maid leave and the Captain go in for his bath. He tried to calm his fast beating heart. The Captain was a man…he had never felt like this about anyone, the only exception being a beautiful girl he'd met once when he was just out of short pants. What were these strange feelings?

* * *

Two days after that morning found them breakfasting at the Hyuuga's again. Sasuke was trying to be friendly, but he couldn't help feeling jealous at the way Hinata was acting over Naruto. He try to quell the feeling…it was completely inappropriate! It was a sin! Though he was not very religious, it was still a sin and no one had heard of it in London!

They had finished breakfast, Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto had retired to the library for a nice chat. Hinata was telling them about the balls she had attended at London. She was also updating Naruto on the fact that the ransom King Gatou was offering for him had risen to £ 10,000. Sasuke gasped, that was a lot of money for one man.

Naruto was recounting an old joke about Inuzuka Kiba, a friend of his, who Lady Hinata knew as well. Then he went on to tell her news of him. "He is doing well it seems. He's as boisterous as ever, but the queen, wants to bestow a knighthood upon him. Kiba deserves it; he has done so much for the military really…"

Lady Hinata clapped her hands lightly. "Oh I am so glad! Mr. Inuzuka really does deserve it. He is such a gentleman…he has always been ever so kind to me! I must go to London soon!"

Naruto smiled and opened his mouth, when the door opened and Konohamaru ran in. the butler ran in after him. "I'm sorry, my Lady, he just ran in and didn't heed my calls!"

Naruto looked up at Konohamaru with a frown. "What is it, lad? You'd better be quick about it…tell me what has put you in such a pelter…"

Konohamaru tried to catch his breath. "Mr. Morino, asked me to tell you that Iruka spotted a ship while he was scouting. If we set sail now we can catch it on the border of the Spanish waters in an hour."

Naruto jumped up, signaling for their coats. "Tell, Ibiki to ready things up now. We will leave as soon as I arrive there."

Hinata suddenly caught his arm. "Captain, please don't go! You know it's dangerous!"

Naruto removed her arms softly and smiled at her. "This is my duty to England, Lady. You know I must go…and when have I ever lost? I am the 'Nine Tails' the 'Fox'. You know I would never be hurt."

Hinata tried to bar his way. "I know all that…but what if they send a good General? You might be hurt Captain! Please don't go…"

Naruto gave her a reassuring pat and turned to Sasuke. "I suggest you stay here, my Lord. After all you are hurt and we cannot lose you, if anything goes wrong."

Sasuke glared, taking his coat from the butler. "Are you out of your mind Captain? Nothing will stop me from accompanying you. And it is my whim to see the legendary Uzumaki in battle. Goodbye my Lady."

As they walked to the harbour, Naruto glared at him. "I have been asked to keep you safe! Why do you disobey my every order, Uchiha? I make it for your well being."

"Ah, but you see Uzumaki…I have never been one to take orders! I am as stubborn as a mule." Sasuke smiled.

Naruto turned to him stopping, some indistinguishable emotion in his eyes. "What about if I request that you stay on shore and out of the fighting? Please Uchiha…I don't want you making your wound worse, when it has started healing so well."

Sasuke looked into his eyes and swallowed. "I'm sorry, Captain. I will be accompanying you, even if I have to swim to the ship." He saw the evident disappointment on the Captain's face. "But I will stay out of the fighting if you wish it."

Naruto knew he had to be happy with that. He appreciated just how hard it had been for the Uchiha to concede even that much. "Alright, come on then bastard."

"After you idiot!"

They set sail and as per Ibiki's estimate they spotted the ship, in an hour's time. Naruto looked at it a little grimly and then gave a foxy smile. "Alright lads, get to your stations." He observed the ship with a telescope and then his face broke into a grin. "This should be fairly easy! Are you ready?"

Sasuke looked around as the crew cheered, their exhilaration sweeping him up as well. He hated to admit it, but then it seemed that he was beginning to like being on this vessel. The Nine Tails began to move towards the huge ship, Sasuke felt a little apprehensive, but tried to quell it.

Naruto had started to look a little bit of maniac. "Iruka, stand ready… Konohamaru, make sure your quick with the loading!" Sasuke glanced to where Iruka was manning one of the cannons. The ship had two and Genma was manning the other one. Iruka suddenly laughed like a man from an asylum and pumped his fist into the air. Sasuke glanced at Naruto uneasily. But the Captain was focused on the black ship.

When the Nine Tails was a few feet away from the ship, she fired. The cannon hit the hull blowing a big enough hole, the water started to gush into it. Being a small ship, she was able to avoid all the shots that were fired at her. Naruto pulled out his rapier. Sasuke suddenly realized that they were a foot away from the ship. Ibiki began heaving planks onto the other ship. The rest of the crew, Raidou, Ibiki, Genma, Iruka and a few others armed themselves. Konohamaru went to stand by the Earl.

Sasuke glanced at the boy; his face was a mess of the two emotions excitement and anxiety warring with each other. Sasuke turned back to see Naruto run up the plank and jump on board the other ship. Sasuke decided to climb up to the crows nest, they were too close to be hit by the cannons now and that was the only way he could get a clear view. Konohamaru followed him up. They sat net to each other in the cramped stuffy space.

Naruto and then crew were fighting expertly, but they were not wounding any of the Spanish men seriously. Kakashi was out there too, which surprised the Earl. Naruto was looking around, presumably for the Captain or General on the ship. Sasuke felt glad that the crows nest was only a foot higher than the deck of the Spanish vessel. He could hear Naruto's conversation.

"So you are the 'Fox' we've all been hearing about…" a slightly nasal voice reached Naruto. He spun around to face a wiry man with a black bandana tied around his head. He had a monocle. "I am Ebisu, one of the greatest generals of King Gatou…I will be the one that takes you or your head preferably back to his majesty."

Naruto smirked. "I hope you succeed in your venture senor. Only a brave man would dare to say that to me! Are you going to stand there or are you going to attack me? I do not have too much time to waste…you're ship is sinking."

Ebisu frowned, offended. He pulled out his own rapier and darted forward. Naruto blocked and parried. They seemed to be well matched for a while and then Naruto smiled. "I am tired of this game senor. I need to make sure, we have enough time to collect your cargo as well. But I'm sure my crew is all ready taking care of that now."

Ebisu looked around and sure enough, his crew were tied to the mast and Naruto's crew was unloading the ship. Naruto smiled. "Now I will be kind enough to show you why they call me the Nine Tails."

He attacked the General suddenly. Sasuke watched with interest as the each thrust of Naruto's blade met it's mark. He counted each move, Naruto had finished eight. In the ninth move he made a move which looked deceptively easy to block, Ebisu moved to take the opening, sending Naruto's rapier spinning out of his hand. Sasuke's heart had reached his mouth. Suddenly Ebisu realized that the fox was not in front of him, but was standing behind him with a dagger to his throat.

The Captain's amused voice floated in the air. "When you challenge someone who has a £ 10,000 ransom on his head, you must find out a lot more about them, do you think not? I'm sorry, but your ship and its cargo are mine." The dagger hit his head softly, making him go still as the Captain manhandled him and tied him to the mast as well. He regained consciousness to see the chest from his room being carried onto the smaller ship.

He stared at the blonde Englishman in shock. "You are not going to let us drown with the ship are you? Even you would not be so heartless!"

Naruto gave him a look of disgust. "I am an honorable man, General. I do not take men's lives in vain."

He turned back to watch his crew carry the last of the cargo aboard. Then he slashed the ropes holding the Spanish crew. The water had already reached the deck. The men piled into their row boat. Naruto smiled and waved at them cheerily. "Give the King, my regards….I look forward to seeing him as always!"

Ebisu shook his fist at him. "I will be the one to take your head, Scurvy Knave(1)!"

Naruto just smiled and made his way back onto the ship. He saw Sasuke climbing down and grinned. "Enjoy the show my Lord?"

Sasuke's expression formed a hint of a smile. "Very entertaining, I must say Captain! I would love to fence with you sometime."

"I'm surprised you would actually dare to do so, my Lord. Bu it would be my pleasure…" Naruto bowed smartly.

Sasuke nodded, trying to sweep his hand outwards, and winced suddenly. He was still healing, and it felt like he'd ripped his stitches. He'd been given a very deep wound and Naruto hadn't given him any tasks which required lifting or anything. His jobs had been very light, swabbing the deck, peeling the potatoes, helping cut the vegetables and such like. Climbing to the crows nest had ripped the stitches again.

Naruto was by his side in a moment. "What's wrong Uchiha?" he caught sight of the blood spreading across the Earl's white shirt. "Damme, that looks bad. I think you ripped your stitches, come on. I'll get you cleaned up."

The Earl watched as once more the Captain was kind to him. He wondered if he really wanted the Captain being nice to him. Naruto looked up at him seriously…"I will have to stitch this up again…but I do not have any medicine to numb the pain."

Sasuke did not take time to think about it as he nodded. "I can take the pain, Captain. I'm not a child." The Captain nodded.

Naruto looked at the needle, Iruka had handed him. He was feeling really nervous, but then he needed confidence if he was to reassure Uchiha who looked a little nervous under his calm exterior. He threaded it and then held the edges of the wound together and began. Sasuke bit into his lower lip, Naruto was being really careful and his stitches were neat and even. Trying to keep his mind on anything but the pain Sasuke decided to talk to the blonde.

"Have you always lived alone Uzumaki?"

Naruto stopped for a moment and glanced at the pale Earl who was fixing him with a stare. Then he turned back to his work. "No. My parents were around until I was four. My mother was never in good health after Ino was born. She passed away when I was four. My father…we will talk about him another day."

"How did you care for yourself? Was it not very difficult?"

Naruto finished knotting up the thread and then cut it. He turned to the Uchiha and smiled. "I had a governess to care for me and Ino. She took us to France, and we stayed in Bordeaux. That's why I know the Hyuuga's so well. I came back to London with Ino when I turned sixteen. The Hyuuga became my guardians…Lord Hiashi took a liking to me. Then he took care of my fortune. I loved the sea, so when I was seventeen, with the Hyuuga as my patrons, I signed up as crew on my first ship. At the time, the Prince Regent Jiraiya loved sailing too. He captained a ship…though I do not know how he convinced the old hag's father…who was king, to let him do it. When I turned eighteen, Tsunade hag was queen and she let me have my own ship. Then I scuttled twenty five Spanish ships in two years and here I am, fondly called the 'Fox' of course."

Sasuke nodded. He tried to get up but the Captain pushed him back with a smile. "Do not try yourself today. I think you should rest my lo…"

"Uchiha."

Naruto looked up confused. "Huh?"

"My name Captain is Sasuke Uchiha. Since I'm going to be staying with you for a long time, I think its better we resort to using names do you not think so?" the Earl smiled.

Naruto gaped a little wondering why the Uchiha did not smile more. It made the man look so very beautiful. "All right Uchiha. Then I'm Uzumaki…not Captain."

Sasuke nodded, before turning onto his side and closing his eyes. Naruto watched him for a moment. Maybe the Earl was not so bad after all…indeed he was a spoilt brat, only capable of commanding and complaining, but still it was nice to see a different side of him.

* * *

Naruto looked over what they had brought aboard from the Spanish ship. Ebisu's precious chest held a lot of gold. Naruto smiled, the queen would be very happy. He found a lot of clothes in most of the chests too. The ship had a big cargo of silks most probably from one of the Spanish colonies in the Far East.

He didn't bother about the other contents. They were making haste back to Bordeaux now…it wouldn't be good if they got caught on Spanish waters. He went to stand by the figurehead, his most favorite place on the ship. Unbidden an image of the Uchiha entered his mind. Naruto couldn't help but think of the way his face had lit up when he had smiled. He had genuinely smiled, not his usual smirk of sorts. He found himself staring at the door to his cabin. _How did I get here? And why did I come here?_

He opened the door and stared at the sleeping Uchiha. The Earl's straight black bangs covered his face partially, his lips were slightly open and he was curled on his side. _He is very beautiful…no he is man! What am I thinking?_

Naruto moved towards his desk quickly, trying not to feel sick at the directions his thoughts were heading. Was it possible that he was attracted to a _man_? It did not matter that the Earl was almost as beautiful as a woman! More beautiful than some, but that was wrong! He pulled out his log book and began writing down an account of today's battle. Someday he was going to write a book about it.

He finished trying hard not to look at Uchiha. He should just leave but somehow he just wanted to be in the man's presence. The ship swayed, causing him to fall off his chair. Naruto grit his teeth. _I'm a seasoned sailor…why am I acting like a young greenhorn?_

"Are you all right Uzumaki? What happened?" came the Uchiha's drowsy voice.

Naruto turned around to see Uchiha peering at him, full of concern. "Nothing. I'm a little preoccupied it seems."

The Uchiha nodded. They both heard the shout of "land ahoy". Naruto smiled. "I think we had better be going out, we need to get back to the inn." Sasuke nodded and followed him out.

As soon as they anchored, Naruto and Sasuke disembarked. They headed for the inn, after letting Konohamaru take a message to the Hyuuga's that they were back safe and sound.

Naruto tried not to look as Sasuke pulled on some pantaloons. They had gone shopping and finally bought him some clothes that fit. The Uchiha looked good today. He was wearing black pantaloons, white shirt and neck cloth and a red coat edged with gold.

Naruto frowned a little at his own choice of clothes. He was going to wear a yellow shirt, with black pantaloons and a dark blue coat. He wondered if it was appropriate, even if it wasn't bright yellow. He looked at himself in the mirror pensively with a frown on his face.

Uchiha looked up and glanced at Naruto wondering why the young man was glaring at the mirror. He also seemed to be fiddling with his clothes too much. Settling his eye patch in place…he still needed the disguise, he decided to question the blond about it.

"Why are you so worried about your clothes today?"

Naruto jumped a little at the sound of the other's voice. _To be honest, I do not know myself. It just seems important that I look good._ "I was wondering is the muted yellow shirt was appropriate for dinner…I'm not sure if it would do in London…"

The Uchiha smirked. "You are the fellow who wears a ludicrous orange scarf around your head when you're on your ship! Why are _you_ so worried about the colour of your attire?"

Naruto adjusted his neck cloth for the fourteenth time and glared at him. _It's because I want to make a good impression on Lady Hinata. She'll take my mind of sinful thoughts._ "You are really not helping me Uchiha. Just answer my question please."

"The yellow looks good on you. It looks nice with your hair." Sasuke found himself saying sincerely. When he realized he'd given the blond a compliment, he blushed very lightly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "Why, thank you Uchiha…I'm surprised you would give me a compliment. It looks like you can be nice after all." _Are my eyes deceiving me or did the Earl just blush?_

They arrived at the Hyuuga's at seven o clock. Hinata was no where to be seen almost leading Naruto into despair. She appeared a little late for dinner, but she looked really beautiful. She had tied her hair up, and a very faint pink could be seen on her lips.

Naruto gazed at her transfixed. Yes, Hinata would help him get the sinful thoughts out. She would save him from hell. "You…you look beautiful, Lady Hinata." He was surprised how sincere he sounded. He did not notice the Uchiha stiffen slightly.

Hinata blushed and smiled at him. "It is very good to see you back safe and sound."

The rest of the dinner went by with Naruto gazing into Hinata's eyes, forgetting to answer the questions Lord Hiashi asked him about the day's raid.

After dinner, he went out onto one of the balconies. Gazing at the moon, for some reason wishing that he could be on the Nine Tails, sailing into the horizon. He turned when he heard the swish of the curtains.

It was Hinata, her light lavender dress making her look ethereal in the night. Naruto gave her a small smile. "What can I do for you, my Lady?"

For a minute she stood there looking at him with those big eyes, and then she was in his arms. "I'm so glad you came back, Naruto! I was so worried, one of these days they will send someone very capable! You cannot keep doing this!"

Naruto patted her back softly. "I know, but I will be all right. Come now, Hinata you surely do not believe me incapable of handling any of those uncouth Spanish generals…?" she hugged him tighter, as he soothed her.

Sasuke finished his conversation with the Hyuuga. He wondered where Uzumaki was, he had disappeared. Stretching a little he decided to look for him. To his distaste, he noticed Lady Hinata was no where to be found either.

He looked into the dining room. It was empty, no one was there. Where could the idiot have got to? It was late and he really wanted to go to bed, his shoulder was bothering him.

He walked to the huge hall, and heard voices. Frowning a little he walked up and stopped short in shock. Naruto was embracing Hinata, tightly, his face buried in her hair. He swallowed, as a sudden ache began in his chest.

Naruto looked up from the woman who had stopped sobbing, and found himself looking into Uchiha's eyes. The Uchiha's expression was what shocked him more. Sasuke was standing there with a shocked, hurt expression. They looked at each other for a long moment; Naruto could see the pain morph to anger. Hinata remained blissfully ignorant to the other's presence content, to bury her face in her love's shirt.

Then Sasuke broke the stare, spun around on his heel and let himself out quietly. Naruto stared at the shut door, trying to battle with the sea of emotions he found himself drowning in.

* * *

(1) This was done by special request from one of my reviewers…

A/N: ok this is a reallly long chapter ne! phew now I'm really tired. I've been thinking I should give up on working on ten stories at once! It makes me so tired it's not funny. Poor Sasuke! And by the way, Naruto's views on yaoi here were not mine. This is old England homosexuality was banned! If they were my views I wouldn't be able to write any of my stories!

Taka


	5. Raging Emotions

A/N:

Taka: this is a mini rant for hose of you who care to read. Can you believe I'm starting to think Orochimaru is sexy? I hated him all this time, but now I think he's uber-cool. He's third on my Villain list! I love him chapter 40, he looks HOT!

Itachi: I'll murder him. Taka you belong to me.

Taka: (nods in agreement) (whispers to the readers.) but Orochi is hot. Yes I belong to Itachi! But Naruto and its characters do not belong to me. Uwaaaahhh

(Itachi comforts poor authoress)

* * *

Chapter 5: Raging Emotions

Naruto wondered why there was this feeing of urgency that told him to go to the Uchiha now. Usually his instincts were right, but this time he paid no heed to them. As far as he was concerned, Uchiha was a man and had no right or need to look that way. And he, Naruto had no business to follow or comfort the man.

Hinata pulled away from him and wiped her eyes on a lace handkerchief. "I am so sorry, for breaking down like that, Naruto. It is just that I was so very worried today and I thought that I could let go in front of you, you being my childhood friend."

Naruto smiled and smoothed her dark head. "It is quite all right Lady Hinata. I will not say anything about this to anyone. But you really shouldn't worry so. I will be safe! I am the best fencer here as well."

Hinata smiled and nodded. "That you are, Captain! We had better go back inside, father will be wondering where I have got to. And oh! We've left your friend the Earl alone. Oh my! My hosting skills are terrible!"

They made their way back inside and found Hiashi sitting alone. The rest of the guests had left. Hinata looked around frowning. "Father, where is His lordship Uchiha?"

"I do not know. I thought he had come to find you." Hiashi stated looking confused.

Hinata looked up at Naruto. "Find us? But then did he come Captain? Surely we should have known if he had come!"

Naruto wondered which would be the best course to follow. "I did not see him my Lord. He must have left, early. It is rude of him not to say anything, but I am sure he had his reasons. Now I will make my leave too."

Hiashi nodded, though Hinata looked disappointed. Naruto smiled and bade his farewells, and then walked back to the inn. He felt angry that Sasuke had left him to deal with the apologies for his rude behaviour. What was wrong with the Uchiha? He ignored his conscience which was trying to tell him he knew very well what was wrong with the Earl.

* * *

Sasuke in the meanwhile had not made his way straight back to the inn. Then he made his way back to the inn for a moment to discard his fanciful clothes and change into some breeches and a shirt.

After that he had left for the docks. Eye patch still in place and with his slightly worn clothing, he looked like anyone of the sailors out on the docks. He made his way to a small shack like place at the beach a few feet away from the harbour. A busty blonde came to take his order. He ordered scotch, with no water. Watered scotch wouldn't help him right now.

The blonde gave him a lusty wink and sashayed to towards the counter where the barman lounged. He was a strange barman at that. He had a shock of red hair and deep green eyes. The most distinguishing feature about him was the tattoo on his forehead which was in some Asian language. After two drinks or so Sasuke made his way up to him.

"Hello there. You seem to be an interesting man! Care to join me in a short conversation, or maybe a game or two?" he grinned a little.

The barman gave him a glance and then nodded. "What do you want t' talk about, my man?"

"Oh I don't know. I've never been to a shack before…never been anywhere for that matter. Always in the higher circles, show me what it's like down here…" Sasuke giggled. The alcohol was getting to him; he had almost finished his bottle.

The blonde made her way back and leaned against the counter. "Hello. Are you feeling alright, sir?"

Sasuke nodded and smiled gleefully. "Yes I am. You're very pretty. What is your name?"

"Temari. This here is my brother Gaara. I don't think you should drink anymore of that my Lord. Please forgive me for seeming concerned, but you don't look very well." Temari looked at the Uchiha was drinking straight from the bottle. He seemed like he was enjoying the experience.

The Earl shook his head. "One more bot'le…I c'n pay you for it, don worry bout the money…"

Gaara just offered him one before Temari could protest. Poor guy looked like he needed it. The dark haired man consumed some more. Then he leered at Temari. He put his most charming smile. "Mebbe, we c'd spen mor' time together? You're really very pretty…blonde like the Captain!"

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Like which Captain?"

Sasuke teetered a little. "Naru…to. Like nar'to." Then he reached out to grab Temari, but crashed to the ground instead. Gaara stared at the prone form for a moment before sighing and carrying him in. if he was a guest of Naruto's then maybe he was worth helping.

* * *

Naruto was overwrought with worry. Sarutobi had informed him that the Uchiha had come in an hour back and then left once more. When Naruto asked about his whereabouts he was told that Sarutobi did not know and neither did he care. 'The young man can take good care of himself.'

After searching through the whole of Bordeaux, he came back to the inn; shoulders slumped with disappointment and unease. _I should have gone after him. I forgot he could be bothersome when he is angry._ But then he realized that he had never seen the Uchiha in a mood like this before.

He tried to tell himself that he was only worried because if he didn't make sure no harm came to the Uchiha he would be breaking his promise to the Hyuuga. But he knew that wasn't all. Sasuke didn't know Bordeaux like he did, it was a scary place during nighttime, with all the sailors lounging around, looking for a brawl.

He suddenly felt angry. It really was not fair that the Uchiha made him worry so much. He was only giving him this much freedom because he thought he could trust him, but it seemed the Uchiha was taking too many liberties. He closed his eyes pleading for sleep to overcome him, but nothing of the sort happened.

* * *

It was five in morning when the Uchiha walked into the room. Naruto noted that he looked worn out, his shirt was stained with something like vomit and he looked like he was feeling like an elephant had walked all over him. But that didn't stop the Captain from giving the Earl a peace of his mind.

"Where in the blue blazes have you been Uchiha?" the Captain was glaring at the worn out man.

The Earl didn't deign to reply, he just walked into the bathroom, as the maid brought in the water he had asked for, with some clean clothes. Naruto noticed that he stank of alcohol. His indifference only made the Captain all the more angry.

Naruto waited until the Earl came out of the bath, to grab a hold of his collar and shove him onto the bed. Looming over him like a black cloud he hissed. "Where were you, Uchiha?"

Sasuke glared at him, trying to control the ache in his throbbing head. "That is none of your concern, _Captain_. I will go where I choose to. I am sure the Duke Hyuuga did not mean I was to be held prisoner!"

Naruto almost hit him. "Acting like a spoilt brat will get you no where, my Lord. Please answer my question. The Duke has asked me to protect you and I will do so even if it means locking in my cabin."

Sasuke looked away. "You do not care what happens to me do you? You only care about keeping your promise to Hyuuga, so that you can impress Lady Hinata! Let me go Captain, I need to sleep. I am tired."

Naruto's grip loosened at his statement. Before Sasuke knew what was happening a fist connected with his jaw. Rubbing it he glared and punched Naruto. He fell onto the Captain, punching every bit that he could. He was so full of rage that he didn't care that the Captain was hurting him too.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO GODDAMNED MUCH!" Sasuke yelled clambering off, Naruto. "For a while I thought you actually cared about _me_, Uzumaki not your damme promise! I was happy to know I had a person who really cared. For once someone cared without my fortune coming into play!" He wiped the blood trickling down his chin.

Naruto felt guilty as he looked at the Uchiha's hurt face. Before he had a chance to reply, Sasuke was at the door. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder. "Where do you think you are going?"

"You need not worry. I am going to see if Sarutobi had another room, for me so I do not have to spend more time than I have to looking at you godforsaken face!"

Naruto let go, looking a little hurt, but the Uchiha walked on. Why was the bastard acting like this? It wasn't like he had been with Hinata on purpose! Well he had a right to be with Hinata…this did not make any sense. He swallowed at the image of Uchiha's fury ridden face, with blood trickling down his chin. _I shouldn't have hit him. Oh gods what am I doing?_

* * *

Sasuke did not want to hurt anymore. He had hurt enough when he had lost his family. The most when he had lost his brother. And now there was this Captain he had been forced to associate with. The Earl punched the wall, a twisted smile on his face. It seemed like the fates were out to get him, tempting him with every sin there ever was.

Thankfully, Sarutobi did have another room, a few doors away from the Captain's room. Sasuke was glad it wasn't next door. They had begun to get to know each other so well…he knew that he was wrong in feeling jealous at the way Naruto loved Hinata, but it would have passed if the Captain had not hit him. Sasuke felt fury well up in him again.

He lay on the bed, taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. He heard a knock on his door. It was a boy. Sasuke scowled down at him, wondering what he wanted.

The boy trembled a little looking at him with big eyes. "Excuse me, sir. But the gentleman down the hall, wanted me to give this to you." He held out a note.

Sasuke took it and tipped the boy. Upon opening it he realized that it was from Naruto.

_Uchiha,_

_We have been invited to dine at the Hyuuga's again for lunch. If you would rather not please inform me, so I can in turn inform them. If we are not going to the Hyuuga's I request you to join me for luncheon in a private parlour._

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Sasuke stared at the note for a moment or two, before slipping it into his pocket. He wished Kakashi had come with him; actually Kakashi should have come, being the Earl's valet. But that would attract too much attention. He pulled out a bit of stationary and started to pen down his own reply.

_Captain Uzumaki, _

_I regret to inform you that I prefer to neither go to the Hyuuga's nor dine with you. The latter because I have all ready made it clear that I have no desire to see or hear you, unless it is absolutely necessary. I apologize for my want of conduct, earlier. I will be out this afternoon and do not know when I will be back. When I do get back I will send you a note. _

_Uchiha._

Satisfied with the note at last, he copied it onto a fresh piece of stationary and opened his door. The boy was still standing outside. He gave the boy the note and pulled on a fresh black coat and left.

* * *

"Of all the nerve! That deplorable bastard!" Naruto thundered as he read through the note. He knew that searching for his lordship would be futile; having all ready tried it the night before. It seemed that the Uchiha would not forgive him, this time.

He grabbed his own coat before deciding that he would search the outskirts of Bordeaux, but he was going to drag the Earl back home. _Home? I must be going crazy._

He asked Sarutobi to provide him with a horse and took off down the streets in a quick trot. After an hour of trotting around Bordeaux, he finally decided to look for the young Earl at Gaara's shack. It was a possibility that he was there.

He rode up and dismounted, a thunderous look marring his otherwise handsome features. He stopped short of the doorway staring at the Uchiha who had his arms around Gaara's sister and was kissing her sloppily and drunkenly. Naruto's eyes narrowed. _I have taken enough of this nonsense!_

Sasuke was in the middle of one of his more passionate kisses when two hands roughly yanked him away from the two warm arms encircling him. He _tried _to glare angrily at the person who had the audacity to do this, in a pub no less. He _really_ did try, but it came out as an annoyed pout.

"What are you doing here idiot?" he mumbled trying to get the hands off his shoulders. He managed to look into the murderous blue eyes and then blanched. Some where in his drunken, hazy mind, a voice was telling him to do anything Naruto told him to, without protest. Though Sasuke tried to stubbornly reach for Temari, his survival instinct cut in and got him to the grip the counter instead.

"Why don't you explain to me…exactly what you are doing Uchiha? And also be kind enough to explain why you are trying to drink yourself to death during lunch time?" Naruto's eyes were chips of ice, boring into the Earl's head.

Sasuke giggled. "You look really scary like that Captain…Hinata should see you like this, she'll end up crying." He giggled and pouted again. Naruto sighed and turned to the bar tender who was watching them with a bored expression.

"How long has been here Gaara? And how could you let him touch your _sister_?" Naruto's voice rose a little at the end.

Gaara shrugged. "My sister seemed to like it. I know you are thinking we are vulgar but we live for the pleasure in life, I hate being 'proper'." He glanced at Sasuke. "Yon lad a friend of yours?"

Naruto nodded. "You still haven't answered my question, Gaara."

Gaara sighed. "Always thinking or propriety, our Captain is. Well, he had a bottle of scotch yesterday. And he finished a bottle and a half today. He had just begun kissing Temari, when you walked in. he'd be a fine catch, he has enough money I'm guessing. You always foil my plans Naruto!" Gaara grinned sexily.

Naruto felt a little flustered when he realized he was feeling a little attracted to Gaara's smile. Ever since the Uchiha had wound his roots around him, these crazy feelings kept springing up. He suddenly felt protective of the drunken helpless Uchiha.

Another man stepped out of the shadows, and slipped his arms around Gaara. "Hey, beautiful…" he kissed Gaara softly.

Naruto tried to hold in the lurching of his stomach. He did not mind homosexuals. He had always followed that it was the other person's life and he had no need to interfere. Why, he even had them in his crew. Genma and Raidou were a couple. And if he was right then Kakashi and Iruka might soon be one. But what he really was disgusted at was that _he_ was feeling almost the same things. He was not a sinner!

A tug at his sleeve pulled him back to reality. Sasuke was tugging on his sleeve a slight frown on his face. "Would you buy me a drink Uzumaki? Please?"

Naruto tsked and lifted the Uchiha up, throwing him over his shoulder. Then he paid the blunt and slung Uchiha onto the horse. Then he climbed up and held Sasuke in place, letting him sag against his chest. It seemed that Uchiha was partially to drinking every time he was in a pelter. He made his way to the ship.

Kakashi hurried forward as he saw them ride up. "What happened to his lordship?"

"He has been in his cups since last night. Is he always like this?" Naruto asked handing the Uchiha over and dismounting.

Kakashi frowned. "I would not say so. His lordship is never this intoxicated. The only time he was this badly in his cups was during his family's death anniv….well, not very often."

Naruto frowned at the sudden change, but just left it at that. It was not for servants to tell him of Sasuke's past. He followed Kakashi into his cabin. Sasuke was almost unconscious, but he was still giggling and mumbling incoherently. He smiled at Naruto once more. "Come here…idiot!"

Naruto sighed and walked up to him. Sasuke grinned. "You look good in orange…you should wear more of it." then his face fell a little. "Are you angry with me, Naruto? Don't be angry with me…I don't want more people angry with me…"

Naruto glanced at Kakashi who tucked Sasuke in. Sasuke gave one last giggle, before falling asleep. Kakashi straightened and looked at Naruto. "Ok, Captain, what in the name of god happened? I mean no disrespect but he has never drunk this much for a long time. And for some reason I'm guessing you must be behind his sudden interest in alcohol."

Naruto glared at Kakashi. "That is none of your concern, Kakashi. Uchiha, is behaving as he always does…a spoilt brat with no concern for anyone other than himself!"

Kakashi held up a hand looking murderous. "Forgive the rudeness, Captain. But you have no right to say anything against Lord Uchiha. He has been through a lot in his life and it is his way of dealing with it. Did you quarrel?"

Naruto found he couldn't really blame the man. He knew if he were in the Uchiha's place, his crew would defend him as well. "You might say we had an argument and I hit him. So we did fight a little."

Kakashi rubbed his mask a little. "I know it is not my place to advice you, Captain, but as it will benefit my Lord, I will. You see, his lordship does not have many friends. He does not believe in caring for people, because he is afraid of losing them. You are one of the few people he has ever come close to being friends with; please do not make it difficult for him. He is also very possessive of his friends and can there fore become jealous easily too."

Then Kakashi's eye looked at him with a bit of pleading in it. "I ask you to bear with him for a while. He needs this friendship." Then the valet stood up and walked out of the cabin leaving Naruto alone with the sleeping Earl.

* * *

"_Don't be angry with me…I don't want more people angry with me…"_ Naruto glanced at the Earl once more. He could see a bruise forming on that pale jaw. He reached out and traced the bruise. "I'm sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke leaned into the touch, letting Naruto's hand cradle his face. Naruto watched for a minute before deciding that he had better go inform the Hyuuga's that they were setting sail again. He really wanted to be out at sea, where it was not so easy for the Earl to run away. He could keep Sasuke by him and they would sort things out a lot better.

He walked to the Hyuuga household as fast as he could. As soon as the butler let them in he walked to the library where he knew everyone would be. They usually had a little family time during which they would gather at the library.

Lord Hiashi smiled as he entered. "Naruto, what brings you here, lad?" he had lost all his formality, now that Naruto had come alone. He gestured for Naruto to sit. "We missed having you here at luncheon. Is the Earl feeling better? We were worried when you wrote that he was ill."

Naruto nodded. "He's asleep in the cabin. I came to tell you that we will be setting sail once more, in an hour's time. I am restless again and you know how it is…the spell is over me again. I have to go to sea."

Hiashi nodded. "I understand. When will you settle down, Naruto, my boy? You will have to find a wife who will follow you to the sea it seems."

Naruto smiled, tilting his head a bit. "Yes, I think I will have to do so. But no woman in her right senses will marry me! I will love the sea much more than her and most women cannot follow me on what I do…it is very dangerous!"

Naruto stood up. "I think I will be leaving now. I have to help the crew make ready to sail."

Hinata followed him out, before hugging him once they were alone. "Naruto…I can be the woman who will follo…"

Naruto put his finger at her lips, with a sad smile. "I am sorry Hinata, but please do not mention this again. At least for now. You will not be happy with a man like I me…I have nothing to offer you. Think on it, if you still feel like that then, I will consider it."

He smiled and left. Hinata watched him leave with a stricken look on her face, before she schooled it into a more peaceable expression. He had said he would consider it, if she felt like that later. That was good enough.

* * *

Genma frowned, looking at his partner and love, Raidou. "Raidou, have ye noticed that the Captain ain't himself anymore?"

Raidou gave Genma and exasperated look. "We are supposed t'be workin Genma. What t' Cap'n does is his own bus' ness we ain't got no say in't. Why are you so worrid?"

Genma chewed on a blade of straw that seemed to be in his mouth perpetually, only removed when he was kissing Raidou. "Well, since is lordship, came aboard, the Cap'n was allus happy go lucky. Now he seems to worrit a lot more! There ain't no knowing what is going on in that big head of his!"

Raidou rubbed Genma's back soothingly. "S'all goin t' be aw right Genma, love. We'd better get workin, t' Cap'n is back…" they both peered over the edge to watch their Captain. He came aboard with a small frown on his face and made his way straight to the cabin.

Genma chewed his twig thoughtfully. "See that? That's what I'm talkin bout. He allus goes right in, t' check on is lordship! Why I'm worrit is cos, the Cap'n he be a good Christian. He ain't like us, not caring bout heaven, but wantin t' be with each other. If he be feeling anything for Lord Uchiha, then he is goin t' worry and eat himself up bout it."

Raidou could not help but agree with Genma. This was going to be tough for them all. The Captain normally did not care about who his crew was in love with. But when it came to himself he would be very stubborn and refuse to accept the facts which were staring him in the face.

* * *

Naruto made sure everyone was aboard. He saw Genma and Raidou in the crow's nest kissing. An image of himself kissing Sasuke like that entered his head. He shook his head trying to forget and placed a hand up on it. He was beginning to have ah headache.

"All right men. Let's cast off!" Naruto roared. The crew scrambled to do his bidding. He steered the ship out of the harbour and then left Ibiki to the rest. Maybe a light sleep and more comfortable clothes would do him some good.

Back in the cabin, after making sure that Sasuke was really asleep, he pulled out his old worn brown breeches and an orange shirt. _I am not wearing this because Uchiha said I look good in orange! _He stripped off his clothes and changed quickly. Then he pulled out his orange bandana and rolled it up into one straight length of cloth. Then he tied it around his head, to keep his bangs out of his face. The brown and orange looked good.

He lay on his bed and watched the Uchiha. He did not have anything else to occupy himself with and he wanted to think over what Kakashi had asked of him. Maybe he could tolerate the Earl's stupid, headstrong, spoilt attitude. He wondered how long this arrangement would last. How long was he to have the beautiful man aboard his ship? How long was he to entertain impure thoughts about the young man?

The Uchiha mumbled something in his sleep. Naruto looked over at the face which was now creased in pain. "Don't…please don't…brother!" Sasuke suddenly started to twist and turn terribly. Naruto leaped out of bed as the Earl started to moan in pain. He tried to gently shake the Earl awake but it was of no avail. He frowned.

"Uchiha? Uchiha…Sasuke! Wake up." He shook the Earl awake hard now, trying to snap him out of his dream. Sasuke's eye opened in shock. The amount of fear in them made Naruto move a few steps backward.

"Are you all right Uchiha? You seemed to be experiencing a nightmare…" Naruto wondered how the Earl could be awake enough to experience a nightmare. Alcohol usually made the intoxicated person sleep deeply…too deeply to dream. Maybe Uchiha was good at holding his alcohol. So even if he did pass out, he would not lose all consciousness.

"I…I'm fine." Sasuke looked away. Though his pale face disputed his statement. "Why are we in the ship? I thought we weren't leaving for a while."

Naruto shrugged. 'The sea called out to me. I informed the Hyuuga's of our departure and for you ill health at the moment. I am feeling a lot better now that we are at sea."

Sasuke tried to answer when for the second time in his stay on the ship, his head spun. He brought a hand up to his mouth. Then he retched until every single thing in his stomach was out. He opened his eyes, once more Naruto had gotten to the bucket in time. The blonde smiled and set the pail down.

Then he pulled a handkerchief out of the draw, wet it with the fresh water and cleaned Sasuke up, even helping him change his shirt. Then he smiled. "It is a very amusing quirk that you get seasick, an hour after we are at sea. I cannot believe it happened this time as well."

Sasuke stared down at the blanket covering him. "I thought I told you that I did not desire to see you or converse with you unless I was forced to Uzumaki. I am sorry for this, but I cannot forgive you for hitting me."

Naruto's smile turned to a grimace before turning back into a smile. "Now listen, Uchiha. Firstly, you _are_ forced to converse and see me, because I have no other place to rest in and neither do you." He leaned closer suddenly, until he was almost nose to nose with the Earl. "Secondly, for some odd reason I actually like conversing with _you_ Uchiha. So nothing you say will drive me away. Thirdly, I am tired of you acting like you are either a spoilt child or an old bachelor. So help me, help you."

Sasuke stared at him as the Uzumaki winked. "I also wore orange because you specifically told me you like it. So please do not argue with me right now…" he laughed at the way Sasuke's mouth fell open.

The Earl gathered his thoughts pursing his lips. "None of those reasons make any sense to me. After all you have been a bastard these past two days; I do not think you sudden interest in friendship will appease me."

Naruto's eyebrow started to twitch with anger. "Now look here, Uchiha I'm sick of you acting like a know it all! Here I am trying to put all the disturbing things behind us and you are not even making an effort!"

The Uchiha gave him a condescending glare for a while. Naruto wanted to stamp his foot, huff like a child and walk out. But then he reminded himself that the childish behaviour was Sasuke's forte. The glare just made him angrier and he gave in.

Sasuke watched with wide eyes as Naruto stamped his foot on the ground with a scowl on his face. He couldn't stop the smile on his own face. "Tsk, tsk, Captain…you seem to be behaving rather childishly. Haha who is the spoilt brat now?" Sasuke suddenly found himself pushed back into his pillows.

"One more word out of you Uchiha and I won't be responsible for my actions. You give me this maddening urge to hit you! I really want to apologize for last time, but you don't seem to be helping me here." Naruto's blue eyes bored into him.

Sasuke swallowed, trying to control the feelings flowing through him at the position they were in. Naruto gave a frustrated growl and let go of him, walking to the door. Sasuke wondered why he was angry. "Uzumaki….why does it mean so much to you?"

Naruto stopped and turned around. The Uchiha had an odd expression on his face, which seemed to be a mix of surprise and desperation. Naruto felt his breath catch. He bit his lip lightly. "Because, bastard, I consider you a friend and do not want to loose the friendship we have."

They stared at each other for a while. Then Sasuke smiled. "You do know you look like a clown do you not? Or maybe Carrot would be better?"

Naruto glared at him. "Do not forget that you said I look good like this. Your exact words were 'you look good in orange'."

Sasuke grinned. "I was intoxicated Uzumaki! You cannot expect me to say what I mean."

'_Don't be angry with me…I don't want more people angry with me…'_ Naruto's smile slipped a little. _Oh you mean it all right. I know you did. _"Yes, whatever you say my Lord."

Sasuke gave a sudden full blown smile, his eyes crinkling up in amusement. "I'm sorry for my want of conduct earlier. I caused you a lot of trouble, but then it is very amusing to anger you Uzumaki."

"Huh?" Naruto stared at that happy lit-up face. His legs started moving of their own accord. "Why don't you smile more, Uchiha? You look so…" he was about to lean to over the Uchiha, when there was frantic knock on his door. Naruto turned to see Ibiki walk in.

"Captain, there's a Spanish galley twenty minutes away. If you would like to attack, then we will head towards it." Ibiki gave a wolfish grin.

Naruto nodded smiling back. He turned to see Sasuke stand up and pull a sword out. Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Uchiha, you are not well. You have just recovered from a bout of intoxication. You may not battle."

Sasuke smirked, his usual arrogant expression appearing. "Not this time Uzumaki. I did say I wouldn't fight the last time, but you will have to agree that I cannot rip my stitches this time as my wound has healed pretty well. I am not in any way stiff as I did practice, while you were not present."

Naruto glared at him. "Fine."

They left and went out. Ibiki had already steered towards the other ship, which was steadily increasing in size as they came closer. It seemed like the ship had weighed their anchor. Naruto frowned something did not look right. And other ship would be preparing for battle. The cannons should be trained on the 'nine Tails' but it was like the ship was waiting for them.

A cold dread seeped over Naruto as they approached. There standing on the prow was one of the best Spanish generals Gatou had. His shadow behind him proved that Naruto was not seeing things.

"Sasuke, I want you out of this battle. You will not fight, do you understand?" Naruto's voice sounded very worried.

Sasuke looked at him concerned. But steeled himself. "What are you so worried about? I can hold my own in these skirmishes."

Naruto whirled around to face him. "This will not be an easy battle like the one with Ebisu. You do not know who we will be facing. Please just listen to me."

Sasuke looked away. "I'm sorry, I want to fight. But tell me why you are so worried Naruto?"

Suddenly murmurs went through the whole crew. Some scared, some angry and some emotionless. "It's him." "They are both here" "Will the Captain fight _them_?"

The 'nine tails' stopped just shy of the other ship. The crew waiting for Naruto's orders to board it. Naruto glared at the two men standing at the prow.

The shorter one smiled a little. "Naruto, nice to see you again." Naruto glared not bothering to reply. He turned to the older man who smirked at him.

"Captain Uzumaki. You're late. I have been waiting quite a while. Are you going to stare at me or are we going to fight?"

Naruto grit his teeth. Sasuke just heard the whisper, and only because the wind had blown it to him.

"_Zabuza"_

* * *

A/N: yay, I am able to make each chapter longer than the last. And I'm happy because I want work on their relationship, not rush it! How is this people? Is it going alright? Please tell me if I make any mistakes and tell me what more I can to. And give me ideas if you feel like it…I'm not promising to incorporate them, but I might! Ja ne!

Taka.

Oh and here's blueberry pie to all the reviewers! I love you all!

Itachi glares.: I thought you loved me! (Pouts)

Taka: eh hehehe, um…I do, Itachi…hey I mean it! I really do. (Glomps)

Sasuke: censored for perverted thoughts of the author! Enjoy!


	6. Understanding 'Women'

A/N: this is for all those who love my mini-rants about naruto. I really am finding it so hard to get Sasuke to open up here! It's so different from my other stories. Well, apart from that i think I might bring Sai in if you guys want me to, it is nice the way he's shaping up in the manag. i wonder why there are not enough SaiNaruSasuNaru stories out there. And for all oyu who are interested...I would like fanart...so if you are interested please e-mail me! I have changed my e-mail so you can find it on my profile page ok? Arigato?Now on with the story!

Chapter 6:

"_Zabuza_"

The General smiled. "Oh, he remembers me…aren't you going to greet your old friend Haku?"

The shorter man stepped forward. "Of course. How have you been, Naruto? Still as impulsive as ever it seems." He gave Naruto a sweet smile.

"Don't talk to me, traitor." Naruto gritted out. He looked at his men…if he backed down now, he would be a coward, but if he didn't, his men would die. He decided to let his men choose.

"It is your choice my men. Either we board or we do not. I leave it up to you, but my decision is board…alone." Naruto asked smiling at them.

"Ye must be crazy ye old coot! How are ye goin t' face all o them blighters, pray inform us?" Genma's voice came wafted out of the crew. "Tsk, I allus thought ye were a dumb un, but I ne'er figured ye'd be this dumb. I'm goin with ye."

The rest of the crew agreed glaring at Naruto, like he was some lunatic. Naruto ginned at them. "I thought you'd say that. Let's board." He turned to Uchiha. "Please Sasuke, don't come with me."

The Uchiha shook his head. "Of course I'm coming too, you crazy old coot. I all ready told you that. Can't let you be the only one cut to ribbons!" he followed the rest of the crew. Naruto immediately attacked Zabuza, leaving his crew to take care of the lesser men.

Their swords clanged against each other each trying to break the others grip. "You haven't changed at all Uzumaki." He smirked. "I can't wait for you to use the nine tails on me."

"What makes you think I would waste it on you, Zabuza? Scum like you don't have to see it twice!" Naruto attacked belligerently. Zabuza was very hard to defeat…they were evenly matched in skills, but the older man was also bigger and broader. Their last battle had left them both very badly wounded.

On the other hand Sasuke found himself paired of with Haku. It was another intense battle. Haku smiled that gentle smile of his. "So are you Naruto's new friend? Am I right in saying that you are the Uchiha, everyone in England is trying to find?"

"Damme right you are. Who might you be? Talking of Naruto like you know him?" Sasuke brought his rapier down in a crescent but it was blocked lightning quick by Haku, who immediately attacked him in the tiger form. Sasuke parried.

"Oh Naruto and I were the best of friends. I was part of the Nine Tails crew. Though that was before I met Zabuza whom I love with all my life. It is unorthodox I know, but we do not care." Haku slipped his sword into an opening and Sasuke would have been wounded badly had he not broken and rolled.

Sasuke leaped to his feet once more bearing down on the long haired man. "So you betrayed him by leaving to Spain…no wonder he does not trust too many people. You must be very proud of yourself…sodomite!"

Haku grinned. "Sodomy is not that bad of a thing Uchiha. The church does ban it, but we have one life, why waste it, fearing the church? If we have done wrong God will punish us. Do you not agree?"

Sasuke was panting now, his shoulder hurting him a little. "I do not know what to say….you have me at a disadvantage Haku." He locked blades with the man each trying to force the other down.

Thankfully the other men on board weren't half as competent and Naruto's crew was able to dispose of them. But none of them dared interfere in any of the fights. Firstly because they were too intense and secondly, Naruto would murder any who got in his way. They watched awed.

Naruto grinned at Zabuza. Both of them were tired now. Naruto was being forced to use the nine tails. He began, but Zabuza managed to block all the moves, so it ended with both their blades at each others neck trying to cut into it. Naruto reached for his dagger, Zabuza dropped and rolled, letting go of the lock they were in.

Naruto risked a glance at Sasuke. He and Haku looked worse for wear. Then he was forced to turn his attention back to the fight. Zabuza was growling under his breath. He charged at the blonde.

Sasuke decided the only way to disarm Haku was to block him with something other than his sword. He waited for Haku's next slash and blocked the rapier with the back of his hand, surprising the long haired man, and then reached in to slash him. The slash worked and red appeared on Haku's side. Then Sasuke used his hilt of his rapier to break Haku's wrist, effectively dislodging the rapier from the man. Then he brought the man down with a blow to his neck. After which he spared a glance at Naruto.

Naruto blocked the man's charge, skidding across the deck. Then he attacked quickly again, leaping after Zabuza who had gotten on to the higher part of the deck. Grinning Zabuza led Naruto on to the mast head. They balanced precariously, fighting each other and to maintain their balance. Zabuza suddenly caught hold of one of the ropes and leaped down, landing a few feet away from Naruto's crew. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Zabuza's target, he grabbed a rope himself, sliding down a bit before letting down.

Sasuke finished tying Haku and looked up. His eyes widened. "Naruto! No!" he tried to run forward as Kakashi grabbed him. "Iruka look out." The cook turned to find the general rushing at him the sword slashing down. Suddenly a flash of orange appeared between him and the General.

Blood spattered everywhere. Naruto was on the deck, red blooming in a diagonal line from his right shoulder to his waist. Naruto stood up and gripped his rapier, tighter attacking the General. He suddenly seemed to have become fiercer and Zabuza could have sworn that his eyes had turned red. This time the attacks were smooth. Naruto used the nine tails once more, but Zabuza wasn't able to dodge this time, at last Naruto snaked up behind the man, with the dagger to his neck, trying not to slip in his own blood. "You're dead." He whispered.

Zabuza moved suddenly elbowing the blonde on his wound, making Naruto release his hold on the dagger, then he ran forwards, but came face to face with Sasuke who'd rid himself of Kakashi's grip. A spool of rope whipped around him and he turned to see Genma smirking at him. Sasuke hit him over the head with the hilt of his rapier before running to Naruto.

"Naruto…Naruto…look at me." He pulled Naruto into his lap and gazed anxiously into the fast closing blue eyes. Naruto smiled.

"I'm fine, bastard. It's just a slash…I've had worse."

Sasuke staunched the flow with his own shirt. And glared at the blonde. "You stupid idiot! What were you thinking doing that? You could have called out to us, but no you had to show us why you're known as the legendary Captain…I know why…because you're legendary for your _stupidity_! If you weren't hurt, I'd hurt you more!"

Naruto chuckled. "Sasuke, don't you think you'd better let me go and…get me back to the ship?" he asked in raspy voice. "We can't exactly do much here. Make sure you let them go once we get off the ship. Have you men scuttled the ship?"

"That we 'ave, ye old coot! Is lordships right, ye are stupid!" Genma helped Sasuke carry him. "C'mon now we got ye!"

Naruto smiled as he lost consciousness. Sasuke was feeling really worried. He had to keep himself from hysterically sobbing like a woman. He gave Naruto over to his crew, glancing at the sobbing Iruka in Kakashi's arms. Then he let go of the crew and Zabuza before leaping on his own ship and undoing the planks.

* * *

Kakashi looked at the wound assessing it. It wasn't too bad…very deep but it hadn't gone deep enough to cause any internal damage. He asked Sasuke to help him stitch it up. They finished quickly and without any mishaps. Then Kakashi looked at Sasuke and Iruka who was hunched over his Captain.

"We have to get him back to England. He needs to rest and now that we are on open sea, we cannot tell if Zabuza will return. He will not bother whose borders he crosses." Kakashi was worried. Going back to England meant that his master's life was in danger. But then Bordeaux was too far away now, England was a lot closer.

Sasuke nodded. "I can disguise myself. We will go with him. I can be his friend or something."

They heard the Captain shift and looked at him. The blonde opened his eyes slowly regarding the three other solemn faces. He grinned. "Why are you all looking so gloomy? I am all right." Then he looked at Iruka and suddenly frowned. "All right…what are you keeping from me? Iruka…I know that look and it tells me I am not going to be pleased."

"We are heading back to England. We have been at sea for about two months now, you have to go back and see your sister and you need to rest which I know you will not do at sea." Sasuke informed him.

"But we can't. You'll get killed. We can make it back to Bordeaux…I don't want to get you into trouble on my account." Naruto began to protest, when Kakashi hushed him.

"Well, Captain I have a plan. We will be in England in three days time. I will inform you of the finer points after you have rested somewhat." Kakashi suddenly yanked Iruka out of the room, leaving the two twenty year old boy with each other.

"I am glad you are all right." Sasuke said looking down at Naruto with concern. "I was so afraid I'd loose you as well."

Naruto caught his hand. "No need to fear that Sasuke. I will not die easily." Both did not notice how easily they had slipped into using their fist names. Sasuke squeezed his hand.

"I've lost too many people I care for. First was my brother. That was the hardest to bear." Sasuke began. Naruto shushed him.

"You do not have to tell me. I know it hurts you."

Sasuke shook his head. "I _want_ to tell you. My brother was five years older than me. He was the perfect Uchiha heir; we all loved him very much. He used to go hunting in our estates from time to time. He never took me with him, but then when I was twelve I begged to go with him."

"I never realized it could be dangerous. We were going to someone else's estates this time. He agreed, knowing it would annoy me if he didn't. Everything went well for a while. But then, I walked away from him, after a quarrel. Itachi saw another shooter leveling his gun at me. The other man hadn't noticed that I was there. Itachi called out to me, but I kept walking…I didn't heed him. At the last minute he jumped in between. It hit him in the chest, above his heart, but puncturing his lung. I apologized to him, he _smiled_. He said he loved me whatever happened and he'd be with me." Sasuke clenched his fists. "Then he died, he died before we could help him…on my account."

Naruto pulled the other man down next to him, hugging him close. Sasuke took a few deep breathes. "And then, my parents…they were so grief stricken…nothing was the same after that. They started to shower all their affection on me, cherish me because I was their only child. When I was fourteen, my parents were to go to France on a voyage. But then they never came back…later we got news that the ship had been wrecked in a storm and that there were no survivors. So I was alone. Kakashi was the only one, around. Everywhere I went, people showered sympathy and pity on me, but no one understood that I wanted a normal life…I started pushing everyone away, I didn't want to hurt anymore."

Naruto rubbed Sasuke's back soothingly. "You can cry…I will not tell anyone. It's ok to cry Sasuke." Sasuke did cry, holding on to Naruto with everything he had.

Naruto smiled up at him when he had finished. "I won't leave Sasuke. I'm your best friend." Sasuke smiled too.

"You better not idiot. I'll kill you if you do."

* * *

Three days later they landed in England and smuggled Sasuke into Neji Hyuuga's house. Kakashi said he was going to move on with his plan and ushered Sasuke into the library.

Naruto slung his leg over the chairs arm, carelessly letting his other hand lie on its back. He filled the Hyuuga in on everything that had occurred, except the bulk of his and Sasuke's interaction or the close friends they had become.

Neji nodded as h listened to the Captain. He noted how affectionately the Captain spoke of the earlier abhorred Earl and how they used first names. Slipping out of his musings he saw that Naruto was pouting at him.

"Hyuuga you have not been listening to a word I said. "

"I'm sorry Naruto…I was thinking of something. I have news for you as well. Did you know that I am betrothed to Lady TenTen?" Neji dropped the shocking news on Naruto without warning.

Naruto stared at him. "The Lady who is fond of weapons? Oh my God, man! What are you thinking? He will shoot you if you oppose her!"

Neji laughed. "Uzumaki, be serious. We are in love. I met her these past two months and she seems to be a very fitting bride. I shall cherish her with everything I have. Maybe it was fate that lad me to her!"

"Oh no. Neji please do not start about fate again. You know I do not believe in such things?" Naruto scoffed.

"Naruto…sometimes there are such things as fa…." Neji trailed off staring at the door. Naruto frowned and looked up his jaw dropping open.

At the doorway stood the most beautiful woman Naruto had ever beheld. She had beautiful lustrous dark hair done up at the back of her head. Her lips were a light rose pink, and there was a blush on those pale cheeks. Her dress was a beautiful butter yellow, slipping off her shoulders, tight at a slim waist and fanning out into skirts. Naruto trailed his eyes up to two beautiful onyx eyes fearfully staring at him.

_Wait onyx eyes? Dark hair?_ Neji suddenly stood bolt upright. "Oh my God, Uchiha is that you?"

Naruto jerked upright too. "What do you mean….that beautiful woman cannot be Sasuke!"

Kakashi stepped out from behind the vision. "And this is my plan. The Duke and you Captain have known Sasuke the best. If you do not recognize him, then I doubt anyone else will."

Naruto sat down hard. "Have a seat will you Sasuke? I have to get my breath back." They all sat down.

Neji rubbed his chin. "Who will she be? It will look odd if Naruto suddenly brings back a woman from his voyages…unless….you are really not thinking that!"

Kakashi nodded. "That is exactly what I am thinking."

Neji shook his head. "It will be in the Gazette. (An English newspaper) And they possibly cannot…"

Kakashi smiled. "WE could always announce that they are not going to later. Though it will harm their reputation a bit, it will not be hard. All Sasuke needs is a little training."

"Wait! What are you talking about? What is Sasuke going to pose as? I will not be called a rake for bringing back a beautiful woman I am not engaged to…..no! You are not going to say Sasuke is my betrothed!"

Sasuke looked up in anger. "Of course I won't be betrothed to Naruto! Kakashi is this what you are planning?"

Kakashi nodded. "You will be called; Lady Kiara and you will be Naruto's betrothed. I know how well you act my Lord, so it should be easy. The story is this, Naruto hurt by Zabuza stops at a little island on the way to England and meets the only daughter of the Lord. The Lord has passed away and the daughter is left top fend for herself. After caring for Naruto and spending time together, you fall madly in love and are betrothed. We will even put it in the gazette. Not even Lady Hinata must know…all the Hyuuga's other than Neji, will know that Sasuke was left on the French shore."

Naruto grimaced. "What happens when we put a notice that we broke off our engagement? My reputation will be sullied. I cannot have this."

"Well, Captain it wont. We will say that she left you…for a richer man. This will get you some sympathy and a lot of patronage." Kakashi nodded.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "So you have everything planned out? I cannot believe I let you dress me up this way! I will not be Naruto's betrothed! I will not be a woman!"

Kakashi snorted. "You will be presented with Naruto at Almacks (a high up club…for the nobles) tomorrow. And you will have to speak softly. Your voice can suit that of a woman as long as you do not yell."

Sasuke stamped his foot. "I will not!"

* * *

"Naruto! You are back. Why did you not write to me? Hinata wrote telling me that everything was fine." Naruto was happy that Hinata did not mention the Uchiha. Ino hugged him.

"Did you hear brother, that the Earl Uchiha was stripped of his position because he murdered someone? Orochimaru was presented with all his titles and land." Ino blabbered, not paying attention to anyone.

"I believe that he is innocent." Said a soft firm voice from behind Naruto.

Ino looked up frowning and saw a vision. There was a dark beauty (which means dark haired beauty) standing there. Her light pink dress bringing out her pretty pink lips and perfect cheekbones admirably. Ino couldn't help feeling jealous.

"Who is this, brother…you have forgotten all propriety not presenting me to her." Ino pouted.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who blushed a little and smiled gently. "Ino, my dear, this is Lady Kiara…my…betrothed. Lady Kiara, this is my sister Ino."

Sasuke curtsied prettily, the all night training with Kakashi having paid off. Though how Kakashi knew the way women curtsied was beyond him. They had gotten Kakashi's cousin Anko to act as his maid. He held out his hand to take Ino's. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He blushed shyly at Ino.

Ino's jaw had dropped. "Naruto! Why did you not inform me of this! How could you not inform me of this when I have to get a room ready for her?"

Kiara or should I say Sasuke, put out her hand and clasped Ino's in distress. "I'm sorry, Lady Ino. It has been very sudden…I did not know whether I would accompany him, until he…" another sweet blush. "He asked me to. It was only decided three days back and there was no way of informing you. I regret the trouble you have to go to…"

Ino smiled warmly at him. "Of course Kiara…lets do away with formality shall we? After all you are to be my sister! Come sit down, you must be tired. It is no trouble at all. We will leave my manner less brother, to deal with the household today."

Kiara looked shocked. "But it is not proper…poor Naruto…I mean Captain I do not want him over worked!"

But Ino was firm. "No it is about time men did some work. Tell me all about how you met him and what happened. I am very interested to know."

Naruto could not help but grin. Sasuke made the perfect Lady. He was regaling Ino with the romantic story as to how they met. This was going to be a lot of fun. Then he his breath caught as it traveled to Sasuke's neck and a bit of the back with was exposed by the form fitting gown. He wanted to reach out and touch him, trail his fingers on that soft skin…Naruto bit his lip and left.

* * *

"You were wonderful today. Who knew you would make such a lovely, roper bride…" Naruto grinned at Sasuke. They were in the library Ino having left them alone for a moment.

Sasuke grinned back, looking more like Kiara than ever. Naruto's breath caught again…it didn't help that he knew it was Sasuke behind the disguise…maybe it was _because_ it was Sasuke that he felt this way.

"It was easy, Naruto. I love this role! It is so funny, sometimes I can hardly keep back my laughter." Sasuke continued to pace lightly in front of Naruto who was seated on the sofa. Then he realized that Naruto was not listening to him.

"What? Is something wrong?" he asked Naruto whose blue eyes were looking at him intensely. Suddenly Naruto caught his wrist and pulled. Sasuke ended up sitting on his lap.

"Naruto…what are you…" he stopped mesmerized by that blue gaze. They were inching closer and closer.

"Oh my! I'm sorry, I did not mean to interrupt." Came Ino's voice.

Naruto let go at once, going red. Sasuke blushed and jumped out of hi lap, breathing a little fast. Then he turned to Ino. "It's all right Ino. It is of no consequence." He adjusted his skirt a little self consciously.

Naruto stood up. "I must go get changed for Almacks. You must too Kiara."

Sasuke nodded and ran up to his room and locked it. Anko was all ready laying out a gown. This time it was beautiful. It was an off the shoulder, light rose pink gown with falls of lace at the wrists. Small pink roses dotted the flared skirts. Sasuke looked at it, suddenly wondering how Naruto would react to it.

* * *

The crowd at Almacks was busy gossiping or dancing. But most of them stopped when the herald announced Captain Uzumaki. They wanted to see what the legend had brought home this time. The Captain looked splendid in dark blue and yellow today. What they were not prepared for was the 'Beauty' who was with him. Jaws dropped everywhere as the handsome blonde haired man led the dark haired girl in.

"Oh my, who is she?" "I have never seen her before?" "You do not suppose she's his mistress do you…the audacity of it!" "She's so beautiful!"

Every man's head turned at the girl. The same question bobbing in everyone's mind. 'Who was the girl?'

Neji walked up to Naruto in the deafening silence that had graced the halls. "Uzumaki, you made it. And you brought your lovely fiancée as well!" a new wave of whispers broke out at the announcement.

Lady Sakura walked up to Ino who had also coming and was getting crowded by a mob of curious women. She glared at the blonde girl. "What is the meaning of this Ino? Why did you not tell me?"

Ino shrugged. "I had no notion until this morning. He brought her to the doorstep! She's such a dear! I am so glad she is to be my sister!"

Sakura frowned. "Tell us about it Ino."

Soon the rumours were flying everywhere about the captains romantic meeting while fighting for his life and how they fell violently in love. Sakura heard it and left to greet the new woman and Naruto. She could not help feeling jealous, as she had been the object of Naruto's affections for a very long time and now that Sasuke was gone, Naruto had been a prospect. She put on a very convincing smile.

"Captain! It has been so long. How have you been?" she gave him a charming smile. She noticed the fiancée stiffen a little and glare at her, but paid it no mind.

"I am fine Lady Sakura. You are looking as beautiful as ever!" he smiled at her in a way that made Sasuke tighten his hold on his arm. Naruto looked at Sasuke faintly surprised. "I trust you have heard already. This is my betrothed Lady Kiara Fanshaw."

Both 'women' glared at each other while they shook hands, wanting to break each others hand instead. Kiara smiled, more like bared her teeth. "A pleasure to meet you Lady Sakura! Naruto didn't say much about you at all, though I surmise he knows you very well." Sasuke added the jab.

Sakura bared her teeth as well. "Of course! With a beauty like you around he would forget everyone else. Is that not so…Captain Naruto?"

Naruto looked at them and beat a hasty retreat, mumbling about getting Kiara a drink. The 'women' went back to staring. Kiara lifted her nose into the air. "You must be very familiar with each other for you to use his first name."

Sakura clenched her fists and smirked at the dark haired woman. "I was his first love. He has loved me for more than two years."

Kiara threw up hands a little and sighed. "And you let him go…what a pity. It shows how stupid you must be to let a kind caring man like Naruto go. Maybe he did not care for you as much as he does for me…you may not have seen how caring he can be."

Sakura wanted to slap the woman. Naruto had been hers from the start before this…this…harpy snatched him away. "I have always known him to be caring. But maybe because he could not attain me, he found you to make up for it. After all you have black hair…that is very plain."

Sasuke felt really angry now, he wanted to pound her silly face in the dirt. Naruto was _his_ right now and she better not touch him. "But I must say, before me, his tastes were rather strange. Pink hair…why would any sane man go for pink hair?"

Shikamaru passing by glanced at them and hurried to Naruto. "Uzumaki I think those two are going to have a fight any minute!"

Naruto looked up confused. "Who do you mean?"

Shikamaru gave him a wry look. "Your fiancée and Lady Haruno, look like they are going to murder each other! I would advise you to separate them soon!"

_Sasuke? Why would he be fighting Sakura?_ He hurried towards them coming to a halt when he heard what they were saying. Sasuke was pouting with his nose high in the air. "Well, Lady Sakura, you were forgotten, which is not hard for any man to do I suppose. Who would want to spend time with a silly little twit like you?"

Naruto with no better way to put it sweat dropped. Sakura started clenching and unclenching her fists. "What do you mean? Naruto loved me first and that is the way it will stay. After all I am more beautiful then you are!"

Sasuke sniffed. "Well, if that is what you want to believe then go right ahead. Too bad that Naruto and I _are_ getting married." Naruto stared at Sasuke. _Sasuke is jealous?_ He made his way over to them.

Sasuke smiled at him. "Oh, Naruto you are back. Lady Haruno and I were having a very nice conversation. She is very sweet."

Sakura smiled. "Yes, your fiancée is very nice and kind. And so beautiful! I have to meet her again sometime. Maybe I will call at your house?"

Sasuke nodded. "That will be a lot of fun. I do so hope you call, we can spend more time with each other." _And I can murder you with no one else's knowledge. _

Sakura smiled again. "Naruto would you stand up for this dance with me?"

Sasuke firmly tucked his arm in Naruto's. "I'm so sorry, but he hasn't stood up with me yet, would you mind?" he blushed prettily.

Sakura shook her head. "No it is alright. I will see you again." _And make Naruto mine, you silly cuckoo!_

Naruto looked from one to another baffled. Weren't they fighting just now? I do not know what is going on. He found himself subtle-ly being steered towards the dance floor. _Sasuke wanted to dance with him?_

"It is a waltz Naruto…I love waltzes." Sasuke breathed in a low voice. Naruto found himself mesmerized once more. Those onyx eyes were drawing him closer. Surprisingly Sasuke was letting him take the lead very easily. He twirled him around and moved gracefully, neither aware that the other couples had stopped to watch them.

* * *

Shikamaru shook his head and looked at Kiba. "We should have known something like this would happen. Look at them; they are violently in love with each other. Lady Sakura looks like she is having a fit. Oh my god she is having vapors…oh it all right Ino had smelling salts with her."

Kiba nodded. "They look very good together. I thought Lady Sakura did not care for Naruto! Why is she having vapors?"

Shikamaru stared at Kiba. "Well it is because it seems she _does_ care for Naruto…though when Uchiha was around she didn't realize it! Now it looks like she's going to do all she can to tear them apart. Well, the Fanshaw girl looks like she's capable of keeping Naruto to herself, if that mooncalf look he has is any indicator."

Kiba smiled. "Who would have thought it eh? Captain Uzumaki who was head over heals in love with Lady Haruno…going and getting himself a beauty like that. Mark my words, those two will stay together forever…I will bet on it."

Chouji and his mother came to join them. Mrs. Akimichi smiled at them. "How are you my boys? I cannot believe that Naruto is to be married!" she sighed. "Another man off the marriage mart it seems, all the mother's must be green with envy at his betrothed. She puts all the girls here to shame. Poor boy, he seems to love her so."

Shikamaru nodded, seeing that Ino had brought Sakura back to normal. The pink haired girl left the club with a snarl. He wondered what would happen now.

* * *

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, who was gazing at him. "You do know how beautiful you look tonight? Every woman in this place is jealous. I feel quite proud to call you mine."

Sasuke blushed. "Well, it is a lot of fun I must say. Sakura looked like she was going to murder me."

Naruto stared at him. "What _was_ going on between you and Sakura…one moment you were insulting each other and the next when I came you were suddenly very nice."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Oh you heard that! I did not think you were close enough." He frowned lightly.

"Yes, I heard it. But what was going on?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke just gave him a secret smile as they parted in time to the music. When they drifted back to each other, Sasuke deftly changed the subject.

"I wonder how long this will last…don't you?" Sasuke asked, placing his hand delicately on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto blinked. "The dance? Well it is about to end. Surely you must know that…"

Sasuke frowned at him and whispered. "No you idiot, I mean this whole farce. We are here to make sure that you get well, but then if I cannot clear my name now, then I will have to come back, we cannot break off our engagement yet. I must inform Kakashi."

Naruto nodded. "It will be alright. I'm sure I can take you aboard my ship again, with Anko as the chaperon. Once we leave harbour you can change out of those clothes."

"Yes, thank God. It is frightfully uncomfortable even if it fun." Sasuke twirled one last time and they stopped. Suddenly they noticed that the whole club was watching them. Sasuke wondered whether to stare back as he was wont to do or whether to look down and blush. He chose the latter; he could not give himself away now.

After dinner and a lot of mingling with the rest of the crowd, Naruto asked Sasuke to get ready to leave. Lady Shizune, queen Tsunade's best friend drew him away to a corner. "You have made a very good catch, Naruto. She is well bred and very polite. She had some fire in her, but that will be needed if she intends to follow you to sea as she has informed us all. I give you my felicitations, my boy!"

Naruto smiled happily. For some reason he felt a disappointed inside that Sasuke really was not to be his wife and that it was a huge farce. He wanted Sasuke to be his, either as a wife or as a husband. He shook his mind from the thought and escorted his sister and fiancée back home.

* * *

Naruto crept into Sasuke's room. Ino would kill him if she knew and thought they were being improper before the wedding. When he went in, Sasuke was just getting into bed. He looked up and smiled his long dark hair fanning out around his shoulders. (He has shoulder length hair now. Kakashi made him grow it out.)

Naruto smiled back. "Just came to see how you are doing."

Sasuke smirked. "Knowing you Uzumaki there is more to it than that. What did you want to ask me?"

Naruto scowled. "You have only known me for two or three months, how do you read me so well." he watched the dark haired man shrug his shoulders. "Well, I want to know what was going on between you and Sakura. Why were you insulting her so much?"

Sasuke frowned. "Do you still care about her? About Sakura? Do you love her?" _first Hinata and now Sakura?_

Naruto shook his head. "Eh? Of course I don't…" he smirked. "You're the only one for me my Lady…" he moved his head forward almost pressing theirs foreheads together. He didn't expect that surprised shocked look to some into Sasuke's eyes. He swallowed, wondering how to calm the sudden tension between them. Suddenly Sasuke moved back a bit and smirked.

"You know what Uzumaki; you will never know what happened between me and Sakura." He grinned then.

"Why not?"

Sasuke's grin widened before disappearing and he suddenly got an abnormally prim look on his face. Sniffing he threw his nose into the air. "Oh, you will never understand 'women'."

They stared at each other before they burst out laughing. Naruto almost rolled on the ground. "Oh, Sasuke, you make such a good _girl_!"

Sasuke laughed too, uncontrollably. "Yes…I do…don't I?"

Outside in the maid's room, Anko woke up to loud peals of laughter emanating from her Lady's room. She shook her head. _Men…she would never understand them!_

* * *

A/N: how was this? I hope you all liked it, I really tried to make it interesting for you. Though I must own, this is my favorite chapter! I loved it beginning to end! I almost cried when I wrote about Itachi dying! Um…if you don't mind I'd like some fanart please…I tried to do it my self, but it's not too good. anyone interested in doing some please e-mail me!

Itachi: I can't believe you made me the good guy and killed me!

Taka: I'm sorry, I don't want you dead…it was all for the sake of the story! (Bawls into his shirt)

Itachi: it's all right. Apple pie for the reviewers.


	7. Accepting Reality

Warnings: Cross dressing and short lemon at the end! oh and sakura bashing!

Chapter 7: Accepting Reality.

Sasuke woke up earlier than he was wont to. It was not yet dawn, but he was glad for it. He wanted some time to himself to think on the events that had occurred during the past few months. He wanted to focus on a few of his priority problems.

He put his mind to the first problem. It was a certain astoundingly handsome blonde. Sasuke knew it had been there since the beginning. Even when he had hated the blonde, he knew there had been something else…something big that lurked in the back ground. He had accepted the moment he had seen Naruto with Hinata that he was undeniably attracted to the blonde. He had also accepted the moment; Naruto's jaw had dropped when the blonde had seen him as a woman, that the warm feeling that rose up in him was love. So Sasuke Uchiha, the arrogant Earl of Andover…also known as the 'Bastard' was violently in love with Captain Naruto Uzumaki, who was sweet, kind amusing and sometimes….thick.

Having established that he was in love with Naruto, brought Sasuke to his second problem. He knew that Naruto was very attracted to him as well and cared for him. But did Naruto love him? That was still to be seen. And if Naruto did love him, would he go against the love to uphold his morals and the morals of the Church? Sasuke knew that he had fallen in love for the first time and also knew that he would continue to do so, regardless of the fact that it was sodomy and therefore a sin. But Naruto was very proper…that would be a problem. He wondered whether he should tie Naruto up and have his way with him. after all Gaara had told him all he needed to know about male lovers on the first night they had met, while he had pretended to have a head ache after drinking too much.

This brought him to the third and most annoying problem. Sakura-twit. Somehow he had to make it so that Sakura would completely loose interest in Naruto. Sasuke slammed his fist into his hand with a manic laugh. Sakura would be begging for his forgiveness. He would humiliate her, hurt her, and rub it in her face that he was soooooooo much better than her. He couldn't help giving another loud manic laugh.

* * *

Naruto woke up to a crazed laugh echoing through his house. What the hell? Was that Sasuke? Naruto frowned what is the man thinking waking us up this early with a manic laugh…and he sounds like a man! He almost jumped in surprise when Ino burst into his room.

"Naruto! There's that laugh again! It's the ghost of that mad man who inhabited the house before us! You must do something, Kiara is still up there!" Ino had fear etched into her face.

Naruto shook his head. "No, it must be Kiara's radio. It's audacious of her to put it on that loud this early in the morning. I will go up and see that it is turned off at once! Go back to bed Ino, my dear."

"You can't barge into her room, brother! Do you have no sense of propriety at all?" Ino asked him her eyes wide and surprised.

"I will _not_ barge, Ino! I will knock to give word of my imminent entry and then fly inside in a towering rage and scare her to death!" Naruto announced looking at Ino menacingly.

Ino glared at him before sniffing and flinging out the door. Naruto walked briskly to his 'fiancée's' room and knocked once before bursting in and slamming the door behind him. Turning to yell at Sasuke he blushed crimson.

Sasuke was wearing a corset and pink underwear. Sasuke blushed too, before glaring at him. "How dare you! Can't wait till I call for you to come in? I decided to get dressed early, what is wrong with you?"

Naruto felt decidedly embarrassed as Sasuke sounded so much like Kiara, though the underwear showed otherwise. "I am sorry, but could you please cover yourself? You present a very disturbing picture."

Sasuke smiled. "What? Are you feeling shy? I have got the same things as you do; I see no reason to be shy!"

"Well, I'm, not wearing a corset and pink underwear!" Naruto glanced away. He slipped into a niche near the wall where he didn't have to view Sasuke. "What were thinking waking us all up laughing like that? You really scared Ino you know? I told her something about it being your radio…you better back me up on this Uchiha!"

"You can turn around now."

Naruto turned to see Sasuke completely in white. The dress was a wide necked, full sleeve, lacy concoction. Naruto's voice stuck in his throat. "You…"

"I know. It is very amusing to see you look so surprised every time I put on a new dress! One would think you would be used to seeing me like this by now." Sasuke grinned at him.

"Well…it is hard not to be surprised." Murmured Naruto, coming forward to clasp Sasuke's hands. He gazed deep into the onyx eyes. "Every time you change, you tend to look more beautiful than you last did…could give a man ideas, you know."

Sasuke's eyes widened just a bit. "What kind of ideas Naruto?" he said in a breathy whisper.

"Kiara, you have to come to he garden party….oh no! Not again! I am so sorry!" Ino looked stricken.

Sasuke cursed in his mind as Naruto let go off his hands and retreated to a corner. _I am going to get him to kiss soon. I will not let him get away again!_

"Kiara, I am really sorry, but you really needn't look at me like that!" Ino said in a quavering voice.

Sasuke realized he had this determinedly angry look about him. He smiled reassuringly. "It is quite all right Ino. I just am not feeling too well, that is all. Whose garden party are we attending?"

"Oh, Lady Akimichi's. You will have to attend a dozen parties and balls now. Everyone has specifically asked that you attend in their invitations." Ino beamed at him. "I am glad you are so well liked! I am proud to be called your sister!"

Sasuke felt genuinely touched. "Thank you, Ino. Of course I'll attend them all." _And crush Sakura-twit too!_ Naruto unaware of his fiancée's ulterior motive marveled at how polite Sasuke was being. This would be an enjoyable season after all!

* * *

Sasuke made sure to dress simply but breathtakingly. He knew it was war between him and Sakura now and couldn't help but plan ways to humiliate the other woman. He was at the moment sitting in one of the chairs, holding his parasol making it seem like he was preventing sunburn, while openly staring at everyone.

Then he saw Sakura. She was in a pretty green dress that brought out her eyes perfectly. Sasuke noted with glee that it was a silk and lace dress. She caught sight of him eventually and made her way over with a small snarl.

"Lady Kiara, lovely weather isn't it?"

Sasuke yawned lightly behind his hand. "I was enjoying until you decided to come along."

Sakura grit her teeth. "Shall we take a walk together? There are some matters I need to address to you."

Sasuke stood up. "All right. Though I do not really wish to hear about any matter you are concerned about. But sometimes one has to be polite against their will; I think this is one of those times."

"You do not have to be so rude! I am making an effort here!" Sakura snapped. She walked to the small jetty that the Akimichi's had. the lake was a beautiful sight, a few row boats at the jetty.

"Let me tell you, Lady Kiara that I do not mean to give up. Naruto will see that I am more worthy of him, than a back country girl with no upbringing whatsoever like you!" Sakura smiled at her prettily.

Sasuke grit his teeth. "Well, I am not so sure that my upbringing is at all bad. I have been invited to every party this season and I do not think that they would do so unless they thought that I was delightfully brought up! Naruto is also going to present me at court tomorrow, so you had better start watching what you are saying!"

"Well, they are doing it to be polite then. After all everyone wants Captain Uzumaki at their parties! He is so charming! Did you know Kiara, that I was his first kiss? i shouldn't exactly think you'd like taking hand me downs!" Sakura smirked.

Sasuke glared at her. "How dare you call my fiancée a hand me down! You cannot truly care for him if that's what you thin, you obnoxious harpy!" and with that, Sasuke moved his parasol a little, so it hit Sakura, who lost her balance and tumbled head over heals into the lake!

Then Sasuke put on a horrified expression. "Oh dear! Lady Sakura! Are you all right? Somebody, help her! Lady Sakura has tumbled into the lake!" Sasuke let a few tears come into her eyes.

Lee jumped into, to fish out a wet, dripping, angry Sakura while Naruto ran to Sasuke. "What happened, Kiara? Are you all right? How did she fall in?"

Sasuke started to sob just a little. "Well, I was talking to her and I saw this really beautiful bird. I moved to get a better glimpse of it and my parasol hit her and she fell in!" Naruto oblivious to the crowd put an arm around the lightly sobbing Sasuke who wept into his shirt. Only Sakura caught a glimpse of one wicked black eye staring at her in amusement from he cover of Naruto's chest.

Then Sasuke walked to Sakura, tears still running down those perfect cheeks. "Oh, Lady Sakura are you all right? I am o sorry, I didn't mean it, I didn't look where I was swinging my parasol!"

Sakura clenched her hands. "You knew very well, exactly what you were doing! How dare you push me in, you audacious little whelp! You've ruined my gown!"

"Lady Haruno, that's enough!" came a firm voice. They all looked up to see a very angry Naruto. "You will not talk to my fiancée that way, when she trying to apologize! I understand that you are vexed and wet, but you must be gracious enough to accept that she is sorry!"

Sakura held back her own tears. "I am sorry for accusing you, Lady Kiara. I am tired and angry…and my dress is ruined. I shouldn't have done that. I accept your apology."

Naruto's brow cleared and he smiled. "Good, that is settled. I will drive you home Lady Haruno. Kiara and I must be leaving anyway, so it will not be much of a problem. I will pay you for another dress, it is the least I can do."

Sasuke felt bad about making Naruto repay Sakura. The dress did look expensive and he was all ready indebted to Naruto and Neji for his wardrobe and living expenses.

Sakura shook her head. "It is all right, Captain. You do not need to pay me, after all it was a mistake." She smiled tremulously at Naruto. in the background where no one was watching, Sasuke grinned a mischievous grin.

* * *

Sasuke decided to wear red to Court. He wanted to make an everlasting impression on everyone. He picked the red dress which fell of his shoulder and was sleeveless. (Something like the yellow dress that belle wears in beauty and the beast.) He painted his lips a deep red and piled his hair into a bun with cascading locks framing his face.

He wished he could get back into his own clothes and see how interested Naruto would be then. Anko fixed everything else and there was a knock. It was Naruto, who once more stopped open mouthed on the threshold before surveying him with a pleased smile.

"Red becomes you."

Sasuke smiled. "Are you here to gape at me? Or was there something you wanted?"

Naruto held out a box. "Anko told me you were wearing red and I thought we could use this. it was my mother, but you will look good in it." he opened the box to reveal a beautiful ruby necklace. It wasn't marred by any other metal like god or silver, but just had a small hole drilled through each chunky piece to form a master piece. The earrings surprisingly were clip on.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Didn't your mother have pierced ears? I thought only Kakashi smuggled in clip on ones."

Naruto smiled. "Yes, I got Kakashi to change them for you. And there are rubies for your hair as well. I want you to look really nice, after all we are presenting you to the old had….won't do for them to recognize you."

Sasuke stared at the jewels. "Naruto…these are…"

Naruto slipped the necklace on him. "Just wear it all right? For me?"

It was a very different experience to come into court on the arm of the man you loved, especially when you were doing it in a dress and bedecked in rubies. Sasuke spent the rest of evening mingling. He started to get bored after a while, there were only so many dances you could do and so many conversations you could have before you lost interest.

He walked out to the balcony and into the garden. It was a beautiful full moon night. He wandered towards the hedge maze in the middle of the garden, just soaking in the beauty and fighting the urge to tear his dress off. It was getting uncomfortable and thankfully he was slender, so his corset hadn't been done up too tight.

He turned into the maze when a hand on his shoulder made him jump. He whirled around and saw Naruto. "Oh, it's you. You frightened me! Why aren't you back there with her Majesty telling her of the voyage?"

"Well, I noticed you weren't there and I came to find you. What are you doing out here?" Naruto asked, his arm sliding around Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke continued to walk with Naruto. "I got bored. It is very boring to keep talking of the same things or dance the same dances. And Lady Haruno is not here…so I just lost my amusement." Sasuke grinned at him.

Naruto smirked. "I wish I knew what you were talking about. Can you do your 'prim' impression for me again?"

"All right." Sasuke sniffed and threw his nose in the air. "You will never understand women!" he laughed and then frowned looking at Naruto. "What's wrong…don't you find it amusing this time?"

Suddenly Sasuke found himself roughly grabbed by the waist and pressed against Naruto's chest. Everything went still except for the breeze blowing around them. Sasuke found he couldn't look away from Naruto this time. He was acutely aware of the arms around his waist and the firm chest pressed against his.

Naruto leaned forward and softly captured his lips. Sasuke's eyes closed all by themselves as he pulled Naruto towards him deepening the kiss. He slipped his tongue out and caressed the blonde's lower lip, asking for access. Naruto obliged and Sasuke slipped his tongue in tasting the blonde for the first time and enjoying it. They pulled back for breath.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, his heart thumping wondering what was going to happen now. Sasuke smiled softly and pulled out his handkerchief. He started to wipe Naruto's lips. "You have my red lip colour all over your lips! It looks funny."

Naruto grinned a little too. "I cannot help but think of what the matrons would say, if I went back with it still on."

"They wouldn't say much except to comment on the audacity of kissing in her Majesty's garden. On second thoughts, I don't want to wipe it away right now." Sasuke said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto and kissed him hard and more forcefully. Naruto took control, pushing Sasuke against the hedge wall. They kissed for a few more moments, before they pulled back again.

Sasuke was panting softly. "I guess we had better clean you up and go in." he once more wiped the lip colour off and almost dragged Naruto inside. The inner Sasuke waltzed. _Wheeee….Naruto kissed me!_

* * *

They were riding once more at the same park where Naruto had first yelled at Sasuke in public. The party comprised of Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Neji and Shikamaru. Sasuke and Sakura flanked Naruto, though Sakura kept talking to Naruto, not letting Sasuke get a word in.

Sasuke glared at her, before falling back a little to rid next to Neji. He made small talk looking distinctly disgruntled. When suddenly Sakura's horse neighed loudly and took off. Sasuke watched a little happy, but then realized that it might turn out well, if Sakura broke her neck. Before Naruto could move, he took off after Sakura's horse. He bent low over the horse urging it on and then drew level with Sakura's horse. He remembered not to yell out in his own voice and looked at Sakura.

"Lady Sakura, please keep calm." Sasuke grimaced; the horse was going too fast. He leaned towards the horse, trying to keep from falling and grabbed Sakura's reins. Urging his horse forward, he blocked Sakura's horse, effectively stopping it. Then he slid off his horse and stroked Sakura's horse's nose.

Then he heard hoof beats and Naruto came charging around the corner. "S…Kiara! Are you all right? What on earth possessed you to do that? I am sure Sakura could have managed."

Sasuke looked away. "It was dangerous, Naruto. She could have been killed." He smiled at Naruto, "but everything is fine now right?"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke in a hug. "I do not want you to that again! Ever! Do you understand? If you come to sea with me once more, you will not do anything stupid again!"

"Yes Naruto. I wont, you can let me go now. We are in a public park."

"Can you not have some propriety Captain? We are in public!" Sakura's voice came from the top of the horse.

Sasuke wanted to kill the twit! She had no right to say anything. _Why did I save her? _He smiled up at her. "I was so busy looking at the horse I forgot about you, Lady Haruno! Are you all right? And Naruto forgot all propriety as well."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "I am quite fine. Thank you for saving me, but I could have managed."

"Oh, I am sure you would. I just did not want to see you get hurt." Sasuke grinned up at her. Then he began to walk away, forgetting that his whip was a little entangled with her foot. There was a screech and Sakura slid off the horse hitting the ground with a thud. Sasuke turned around pretending to be shocked.

Neji watched the whole scene with worry. It looked like the Earl and the Captain had gotten closer than he had thought. It was love…Neji had nothing against sodomy, only if they were found out; it would mean death or prison. He just hoped that they weren't found out. Then Neji Hyuuga forgot about the whole incident.

* * *

"You have failed again! Do you understand how much of my treasury I am losing to that rascal? Give me one good reason, not to throw you into the gallows? I would watch your death with pleasure!" King Gatou snarled at his General.

Zabuza smirked. "With all due respect your highness, Captain Uzumaki is very good on his own domain; the sea. But if he were to fight me own my own terms, he would lose…listen to my plan, your majesty…and do not forget that I have Haku, who knows Naruto very well with me."

King Gatou looked doubtfully at him. "Tell me your plan. And don't flaunt Haku in front of me…if Haku was reall worth it, Uzumaki would be ours to torture!"

Zabuza grinned, now. Gatou noticed how unnerving those pointy filed teeth were. But then he wondered what the generals' plan was. Zabuza turned to Haku. "Haku, my darling, why don't you explain it to His Majesty?"

"Well, your Majesty, what we propose is to force Captain Uzumaki to come to Spain….once in Spain, your majesty…he cannot hide."

* * *

All the Hyuuga's had finally arrived in London. Needless to say, none of them recognized Sasuke. Things hadn't gone too well though. Maybe a brief explanation is due to you all.

Neji conveniently forgot to inform Naruto of their arrival until the last moment. So the poor Captain had absolutely no idea how to tell his guardian, that he was getting married without his consent. So he did what all men do in a dangerous domestic situation…he avoided it. Which in turn resulted in the most undignified scene, one could have gotten themselves into.

Naruto had taken his fiancée and sister out riding in the park and then to lunch at one of the best restaurants in town…The Hidden Leaf. Murphy had to intervene as was his wont, and coincidentally bring the Hyuuga's there for luncheon as well. Ino had suddenly seen them and called out.

Then of course, Lord Hiashi had seen fit for them all to dine together. The Hyuuga's happily did so and in confusion everyone forgot to present, Lady Kiara to them…Sasuke included. When all had at last settled down, Lord Hiashi realized that the beautiful damsel sitting next to his ward might not just be 'Ino's friend' as he had previously supposed. Ino caught the look Lord Hiashi was giving Kiara and exclaimed.

"Oh my! How rude of me! Lord and Lady Hyuuga, may I present Lady Kiara Fanshaw, Naruto's fiancée?" Ino had said in her most polite voice.

Then of course Lord Hiashi's eyes bulged, Lady Hyuuga stared reproachfully at Naruto, Hanabi studied the woman wondering if Kiara could give her some fashion tips and Hinata's eyes had gone wide with pain and despair. Naruto had asked her to think on it and instead of waiting he had gone and gotten engaged!

Kiara had of course seen all the reactions and bowed her head. "I am so sorry. I should have asked Naruto to ask you for your permission, he is not yet of age…"

Hiashi bristled. "Of course Naruto, my boy…you should have asked my permission, before proposing! I cannot believe that you would go ask for some damsel's hand in marriage when she does not have a fortune to attach to yours! I think you might have to break it off…she might be a Lady, but she is next to penniless…."

Now of all the things to say! The words provoked Naruto, who stood up in a towering passion, not even aware that the rest of the restaurant was watching their fight. He bristled and put an arm around Kiara. "Stop right there sir! I will not have you offending my betrothed! One more foul word about her breeding I will not be held responsible for what I will do. I am not a man of fortune myself! I make enough to give me a comfortable living and am not marrying for fortune but for love!"

"Love is all very well, but in this day and age, money matters as well. You are young boy and headstrong…your purpose is to marry into a family with titles and money!" Hiashi started off, but Naruto snarled, which was so uncanny that he stopped.

"For that, I will call you out sir! Name the place and weapon. We will fight to the death…I will defend my fiancée's honour!" many of the women would later say, Naruto looked like Apollo (1) himself. Blue eyes flashing like a god, towering over the rest of the family. The rest of the women will wish that Naruto had been their fiancée so he could stand up for them in such a romantic way. But Kiara, firstly not being a girl and secondly not wanting to cause a rift between those Naruto called family, did something the women later warmly considered brave as Naruto looked terrifying at the moment.

Kiara caught hold of Naruto's shoulders and looked at him beseechingly. "Pray, Naruto, please stop it right now! I will not have you fighting your family over a few truths that Lord Hiashi has brought to your notice! I am wounded that his dislike of me has been made public…but he does speak the truth. Please do sit down, and talk it over with him!"

Naruto looked down at her and his anger seemed to melt away. "I apologize, Kiara-love. Let us go home. Ino…come along." And with that Uzumaki Naruto walked out with Sasuke glancing back despairingly at the Hyuuga's.

* * *

Sasuke wondered what would happen seeing that however calm Naruto looked, he was still really angry. Even Ino cried off and said something about visiting Lady Haruno. Naruto let her go without a second thought. They reached their home and Naruto followed Sasuke all the way to his room. For some reason, Sasuke realized Anko had disappeared as well.

He turned to ask Naruto about it, when lips descended on his, forcefully. Sasuke gasped in shock, as Naruto plundered his mouth making his knees weak. After a moment Sasuke pulled away. "N…Naruto…what?"

"He shouldn't have said that! I will marry whoever I want." Naruto growled, kissing Sasuke once more. The next time he pulled away, Sasuke found that his bodice had come lose so he was stepping out of the dress. He frowned in surprise, when Naruto suddenly undid his corset as well.

"Naruto…we…cant…" he stopped as his underwear joined the rest of his discarded clothes. Before he had time to think of what was going on, Naruto's lips were on him kissing softly, but passionately. Sasuke tried to keep from getting aroused, as he was naked, but it was of no avail. The friction that Naruto's pantaloons were causing against his erection was shutting his mind down.

Naruto's hands slid all over the Earl's body, feeling the silky skin. They stopped for a moment to visit each of the nipples, before parting ways. One traveled all the way up to undo Sasuke's hair, causing it to tumble in waves to his shoulders and the other went south to more pleasurable quarters.

Sasuke hissed in surprise and pleasure when Naruto's calloused hand wrapped around his erection. Naruto smiled, running his thumb over the slit, making Sasuke moan. He stepped back, guiding Sasuke to the bed and then took sometime to look at his handy work. In soft strokes he began stroking the Uchiha. Sasuke started to whimper softly, wanting to find release. He had never felt like this before or tried this before. Naruto's thumb worked circles on the head of his erection, spreading precum (I couldn't find any other word except) around it. Naruto's other hand left Sasuke's hair to drag in the dark thatch at the base of his erection. Sasuke bucked, trying to jerk into Naruto's hand. Naruto smirked a bit and slipped his hand down to Sasuke's testicles, playing with them, alternating between feather light and forceful touches. This being his first time that was all Sasuke could take. With a cry he arched, spraying Naruto's hand and his own stomach with semen.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he sank into his bed. He could feel Naruto cleaning him off with a wet handkerchief, but didn't want to open his eyes yet. It was only when soft lips pressed against his, that he deigned to look at the man who'd given him the most pleasure in the world. Naruto lay down next to him, regardless of mussing up his clothes. Sasuke smiled sleepily, before getting up to pull on a nightdress, it wouldn't do if Ino walked in to see him with a penis. Then he snuggled up to Naruto and fell fast asleep.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know it's shorter than normal, but this seemed like a good place to end it. i dont know where the lemon came from i really dont!

Taka

Itachi and I went to China the other day so we are giving all reviewers red and black material for the dress of your choice and Itachi cooked Chilly Cheese toast for you all so please review and dont put his efforts to Waste! (p.s i have a bf...dont tell itachi-sama


	8. Feeling Frustrated

**IMPORTANT**

**A/N**: Hey all. There are a few things I see I must explain. Firstly I think radio's were around at the time, if they weren't then just look at it as a slip on my part…I won't change it unless one of you asks me to. Secondly…in old England husbands and wives had different bedrooms and the husband visit the wife in hers…so like someone pointed out Sasuke was worried about Ino seeing him naked and finding him out, but not about Ino finding them together…well I forgot to explain that it was afternoon right after lunch if I might add and _Sasuke _fell asleep not Naruto…so Naruto could leave at anytime, whereas Sasuke won't know how long he'll sleep, so the night dress was a precaution. Thirdly, Sasuke might turn out to be seme after all. I can never decide if he should be seme or Naruto should so I might even make this a SasuNaruSasu. And just because Naruto takes the initiative here doesn't mean that Sasuke won't be dominant during their first time. Fourthly, the complaint that Sasuke is becoming too girly…well it's a just a side of Sasuke I'd like to bring out…but you'll have manly Sasuke back in this chapter. So don't worry about it ok? That's all thank you for reading it!

Chapter 8:

Konohamaru was glad to be back. He loved London that was where he had been born. Then they had moved to Bordeaux…their inn hadn't been doing to well, but his Cap'n Naruto had helped a lot and thanks to him, everyone had been saved. Konohamaru looked up to Naruto. The blonde was like a brother to him. Konohamaru wanted to be like Naruto…he remembered how two years ago when he was twelve he had followed the Captain like a lost puppy. Naruto looked on him like a brother…he had never been dealt with unfairly by the blond.

He whistled a soft tune as he made his way to his friend's house in one of the slummier districts of the city. The streets were silent…it was about seven at night and everyone in this part of town was either having supper or turning in early. Konohamaru was not too worried, he could handle anyone. Suddenly he started to feel uneasy.

He looked around carefully and then resumed his walk seeing that no one was around. But he did walk a little faster. As he looked around more and more, he bumped into someone. Before he could look up, two hands closed around his mouth and a sharp pain jolted through his head. Konohamaru crumpled.

* * *

They were at Almacks once more…this time because Lady Nara wanted to have a dance party. Sasuke was thoroughly bored of being a woman by now. It was a lot of fun to do so in small doses, but to be confined to skirts all the time was a dreadfully boring as well as uncomfortable. Things had been a bit awkward after the incident which occurred after Naruto's fight with the Hyuuga's. Of course they were back to talking, but both of them were keeping a strict guard on their emotions, even though they did let go sometimes.

Sakura was being severely annoying, but she was the only amusement Sasuke could get. He wasn't being himself…or Kiara's self now…being excessively frustrated going as far as to snap at Naruto or Ino in private. He wanted to be back aboard the nine tails or at his mansion in pantaloons or breeches and shirts with neck cloths. He knew that even if he did leave he would have to come back to get Orochimaru, but at least he'd be free of skirts for a while.

Sasuke watched as Naruto brought him a drink. The blonde was avoiding the Hyuuga's and Lord Hiashi wasn't even deigning to speak to him. For some reason it seemed to grate on Sasuke's nerves. They were Naruto's family…and this rift was because of him. Sasuke wondered why he was feeling tired and defeated. This front he had to put up was tiring, he had to constantly watch everything he did and everything he said. The whole awkwardness with Naruto was pressurizing him too….he didn't have a shoulder to lean on or anyone to laugh with anymore. Naruto just wouldn't be alone in the same room with him, unless there were some pressing matter to attend to. The blonde had even gone to church for a confession about his feelings towards another man!

Sasuke sighed. Whatever he did, Naruto wasn't going to give in to his feelings. In the end it would just be one lost cause. Sasuke didn't care about religion anymore…he knew he loved Naruto, loved him a lot…and he knew he didn't care about what god thought…because if sodomy was bad, then god wouldn't have created it or let it bloom in the first place. Even if the devil had made it so…god could have found a way to stop it. He grimaced as he saw Naruto stop in the act of bringing im a drink to talk to his friends.

"Lady Kiara…may I have a word with you?" Sasuke turned around to see Hinata looking at him.

He schooled a smile onto his face. "Yes you may Lady Hyuuga, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to apologize for the way my father treated you at 'The Hidden Leaf'. He said some very uncalled for things…you must understand that it came as a shock to us. Naruto has been a childhood friend of mine and…my family always thought we might marry. I am sorry." Hinata looked down.

"I understand. I am sorry to have taken your happiness away Lady Hinata, but now that cannot be helped. I love Captain Naruto…more than he can ever know. Well, I always say…never lose hope. Do not worry; maybe things will turn out all right in the end." Sasuke smiled gently at her. She smiled back and they made some small talk…Sasuke hardly paying attention, because he absorbed in the thought that if Naruto didn't accept his feelings, then the farce would have to end early. He would find another way to bring Orochimaru to justice.

Then he looked at Hinata who was being really sweet just now and wondered if he was doing right in taking Naruto away from her. He made sure that he had a smile on his face and that the sinking feeling he had did not show.

Naruto came up to them, surprised to see Hinata talking to Sasuke. He didn't like the small smile that Sasuke had as he talked to the dark haired young woman. Both of them turned to him.

"Oh Naruto…you got my drink at last. I was wondering if I was going to get it before the evening was done." Sasuke took the wine from him, wishing he could have gotten something stronger like a whisky and splash.

Naruto looked at Hinata with cold eyes. "Lady Hyuuga…nice to see you. What can we do for you?"

Hinata looked hurt at the cold voice. "I was just apologizing to Kiara, about my father's behaviour the last time we met. I am so very sorry about that Naruto."

Naruto looked away with a frown. "I do not need your apology. I request that you stay away from my fiancée and I, my Lady."

Sasuke frowned. "Naruto, they are like your family! After all she is apologizing…"

Naruto glared at him. "Please stay out of this. This between me and Lord Hyuuga, the matter is none of your concern. Lady Hinata, I regret to inform you that I am not as kind hearted as my fiancée. Kira…we had better get going."

Sasuke glared at Naruto as the blonde ushered him to the carriage. He couldn't help feeling angry that Naruto had just snubbed him like that…after all they were arguing about him. Hiashi had insulted Sasuke which is why Naruto was not on talking terms with him. The moment they entered the house Sasuke went to his room.

Naruto heard the door slam and frowned. _Now what stupid thing is the bastard going to do?_ He walked up and knocked, hearing no answer Naruto tried the door, it swung open. Sasuke was pulling on black breeches. Naruto gaped for a moment and then shut the door and locked it.

"Ye gods, Uchiha! What do you think you are trying to pull? You go out like that and the farce is over. You are lucky that Ino is to come back with Sakura or you would have been found out." Naruto glared at him.

Sasuke slammed his fist down on the table. "What if I want the bloody farce to be over? I am sick of trotting around in skirts! I am sick of having to bow and scrape to a dozen people who I cannot even pretend to like and I'm tired of you acting like I'm a woman!" He slammed Naruto against the door and kissed him.

"Whatever disguise I may have to pull I am _not_ a woman, Uzumaki…I am not _really_ your docile fiancée, stop trying to boss me around! Do you understand?" Sasuke snarled his eyes boring into the blue ones.

"Yes I do understand…but you haven't turned away my attentions or given me to understand that they disgust you." Naruto caught hold of Sasuke's collar.

Sasuke wrenched away from the blond's grip. "That is because they do not disgust me in the least! How _can_ I make you understand? You _cannot_ understand because you are not the one parading around in skirts because those close to you fear for your life! You are not the one who is being ignored at times because the man you like is too Christian to admit his bloody feelings."

Sasuke looked at the blond, in frustration. "I do not know how to get rid of this damned feeling I have got…I feel like a prisoner and you are not helping me here. You know what? Your advances do not disgust me at all…in fact I _want_ those bloody advances and if you do not advance _I will_! Right now! Like this!"

And with that Sasuke caught hold of the captain and whirled him onto the bed, kissing him with male ferocity. Naruto started to feel light headed as the Uchiha kissed the daylights out of him. The dark haired man's weight up on him felt really good. He tried to hold onto something and ended up holding onto Sasuke's bare back. It just struck him that this was not 'Kiara' who was kissing him like this, but a very _male_ and very _dominant_ Sasuke. But before the thought could go further, Sasuke began pulling off his neck cloth and undoing his coat.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sasuke was off him without a word, disappearing into the dressing room. Naruto straightened his collar trying to hide his neck cloth and opened the door. It was Iruka…looking pale and disheveled.

"Captain, I am sorry to bother you, but this was given to us a little while earlier. If it were not urgent I would not have come." Iruka looked grim. As he handed Naruto an envelope. The blond tore open the envelope and glanced through its contents.

_Dear Captain Uzumaki, _

_The boy Konohamaru is to be a guest at my humble home, until you feel the need to come and collect him. There is no doubt about the fact the if you fail to arrive here and 'rescue' him, I can find another use for the boy…I am badly in need of a new target to shoot at. _

_In hopes of seeing you soon._

_Zabuza Momochi_

Naruto cursed. "Damme! I will have to leave immediately. Haku! It must have been him…he is the only one who knows how close Konohamaru and I are! I have to get him back!"

Iruka frowned. "That we have to do…but I cannot let you go! Not into such an obvious trap! Let one of us go…you know we can do it!"

Naruto glared at him. "Nothing is more important to me than Konohamaru's safety! I will not jeopardize it! I must go Iruka…even if I die in the process."

Iruka shook his head stubbornly. "I am not letting you go to Spain! You will not do so. I have taken care of you since you first set foot on prince Jiraiya's ship and I vowed to protect you. This time I will not take anymore of your pigheadedness."

"You will let him go, Iruka. I will be with him; we will go together and retrieve the boy. I will not let Naruto get killed." A soft voice interrupted them. Iruka turned and his jaw dropped. It was a woman! What good would a woman be in battle? An unpleasant image of Lady TenTen came to mind and he mentally apologized to her.

"Sasuke, you will not accompany me anywhere! I will not have you face Zabuza again!" Naruto looked mutinous.

Iruka stared. "My…Lord? Oh my god…" he stated weakly. Sasuke did not bother to reply.

"Naruto, either I go with you or you do not go at all and risk the boy's safety. I told you, I am not fragile and I have held my own against Haku…I was not the one who was hurt and carted back to England! I told you time and time again I will not be ordered around, either I go with you or I follow you. You can make the choice." Sasuke smoothed his skirts. "Let us be off soon so I can get out of these abominable skirts!"

Naruto gave Sasuke a long look, which was defiantly returned and then nodded. Leaving a note for Ino, explaining that the sea had called and Kiara had followed…they left.

* * *

Naruto cast off the moment the got on the ship, without letting his crew talk too much about Sasuke in a dress! Sasuke disappeared into their cabin and thankfully pulled on a shirt and breeches. He put the 'for now' abhorred dresses into a box he had brought and shoved it under the bunk. He looked into the mirror hanging in the corner, eyeing his hair. It had grown past his shoulders now and suddenly it seemed to taunt him. Sasuke couldn't help feeling a fit of anger take him. He looked around the room, his eyes coming to rest on a knife.

Picking it up he began to meticulously hack off locks of it, letting it flutter around him. "That'll teach the bastard to think I'm a woman! His advances disgust me, eh? He said that right after I said I was not woman…did he advance because I looked like one?" _No he advanced regardless of whether you were….he would have known you were not a woman after that little episode you had…_his conscience taunted him.

The door opened and Naruto stepped in. the blond balked and then ran forward. "Sasuke…what in the name of god are you trying to do?" Sasuke hacked of the last long lock and tried to look at the back of his head. He ignored Naruto and placed the knife on the table and reached for the band box (luggage) he had brought with him. Pulling out a bottle of that unusual oil he had which made his hair stiff, he proceeded to make it stick up the way he liked it.

Naruto growled and placed a hand on his shoulders. "Sasuke, I want you to talk to me. Please…I want to know what is going on. Just….tell me please."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Look, I do not know what is going on! All I know is that I do not want to be a woman anymore…I want my hair back the way it used to be, I want to wear pants and no shirt! And I want you to treat me like me. No more telling me to my own business or trying to protect me all right?" _and I want you to love me for being a man!_

Naruto sighed. "All right…none of that, except…I will want to protect you, Sasuke…you are my best friend! I do not want anything to happen to you! Oh dash it…I do not know. I can only hope you understand. Now I must see my crew and tell them what has been going on…then we can formulate a plan to get Konohamaru back."

Sasuke nodded and watched the blond leave. The he looked away his fists clenched. "Friend…"

* * *

Naruto placed his head in his hands, before looking up again. "All right, here is the plan. Sasuke and I will disembark at one of our secret villages at Spain. Then we will get disguised and make our way into the main land towards the capital. Then we'll scout around and find Konohamaru."

Kakashi nodded. "Though, I want to make a change in your plans. Iruka and I will be accompanying you. Iruka and I are inconspicuous and we are better at finding information than nobles. You two will pose as well off young men and Iruka and I as your servants…it is a better way of getting useful information."

Iruka nodded. "Yes. Kakashi and I thought on it and it seems like a good idea. We are more used to roughing it than you are. But I think you should pose as two friends from a small country lord's family. One of you can be adopted. We will just be the faithful servants following you around because you decided you wanted to see other countries. Since I speak Spanish better than you Captain…it would be better."

Naruto frowned, but Sasuke nodded. "That _is_ a good plan. It will be better if are four men, instead of two. Kakashi and Iruka are very good fighters Naruto…I do speak Spanish but I do not think you and I can pass off as anything less than well off men. We have that air about us. When will we reach this small Spanish village of yours?"

"By day after tomorrow. Fine then…what kind of disguise will we need?" Naruto asked looked supremely annoyed.

"Well, I think my Lord Sasuke has had enough of disguises….and Zabuza and Haku are the only ones who know him. All he will have to do his dump his noble air and loosen up a little. You, Captain…I think we can dye your hair…chestnut brown should suit…maybe you should grow a small beard as well…just a small one near your chin. That's all I think."

"That's all!" yelled Naruto, slamming his hands down on the table. "That is not all! I will not die my beautiful blond hair another colour…I will not dye it, which will mar my beautiful face. I like my hair just as it is!"

Sasuke coughed dryly. "And I thought I was vain. Come on, you blond narcissist…we will dye your hair when we near the capital…is that all right with you? Sometimes disguises are necessary, or did you think I was wearing a dress because I wanted to?"

Iruka clapped, much to Naruto's chagrin. "Perfectly said my Lord. The Captain can act like a child sometimes. We will get going now that we have a skeleton of a plan. Please have a good sleep…you must rest all you can now."

The two servants disappeared and Sasuke sat down on his bunk with a sigh. He did not want to deal with Naruto now and had been hoping that the servants would have stayed a little more. He looked up to see the blond looking at him. He felt like he had to say something, when he saw the blond's concerned look.

"Do not worry Naruto…we will get Konohamaru back. It is all just a matter of time. You should sleep…you look tired." Sasuke gave him a ghost of a smile. He felt the old broody feeling making its way back into his heart. It had gone away for a while, when he had believed things were getting better between him and Naruto, he had actually laughed and smiled…it had felt good, but now he just did not want to do that anymore.

He lay down on the bunk, forgetting that the blond was watching him. Being with Naruto would hurt…if they got any closer; Sasuke knew he would not be able to control these feelings he had for the blond. And if they were not returned then he knew it would be painful; he would not be able to keep the friendship going. No until he was sure about the blond he needed to stop getting too close.

* * *

Naruto watched Sasuke lie back on the bed. The brunette's face was devoid of any emotion, save for the eyes which looked sad and contemplating. Naruto wondered what the matter was…Sasuke had been acting strange for the past two days. The blond frowned to himself...he knew that he had not been treating Sasuke the way he was usually wont to do…but that was because, he was extremely confused and unsure about his feelings for the man.

Naruto believed in God and when he was in London he went to church everyday. If the priests said this was a sin then it _was_! But even if it was, Naruto knew he could not bear to lose Sasuke. He wanted the raven haired man at his side, at least as a friend. But seeing Sasuke like this, he wondered if what he was doing was right. If this was a sin then why did god create men who loved their own gender?

What _would_ happen if he just accepted his feelings? He knew that whatever he had felt was not for 'Kiara' but Sasuke himself…he could not delude himself about it…not after that time he'd forced himself on Sasuke…holding Sasuke's manhood had given him a jolt that Sasuke was a man. He sweat dropped a little at that weird sentence. But Naruto was afraid of what would happen after or if he gave in. if they were found out, then it would be the end of them…they would lose everything they had and Ino…he couldn't abandon Ino for his selfish feelings.

Naruto's eyes traced Sasuke's perfect face. His sister was his only blood relative; he could not bring himself to let her reputation to be sullied. Even if he waited till she was married, her chosen husband might reject her…that would be even worse. He shook his head a little and looked at Sasuke whose eyes had focused again. He found an unreadable expression in the raven haired man's eyes.

"Naruto…you really should get some sleep. It is past midnight." Sasuke said. Then he turned onto his side. "I am going to get some sleep at any rate…I need it."

Naruto swallowed suddenly feeling uneasy. It was like a barrier had been erected between them and Sasuke was no longer by him. He noticed that the Earl's back had a relaxed look which had not happened in the past few weeks…it struck Naruto that Sasuke had come to a decision. A decision, which might not be so pleasant.

* * *

Naruto was out on the deck, half hour after the first rays of dawn. He was feeling a little depressed…today was a hard day to go through…Ino had always been with him during this particular day. And with all the tension there was with Sasuke he was wondering how to get through it. He was surprised to find Sasuke all ready there mopping the deck, exchanging friendly sort of banter with Genma was the latter wiped the deck. Naruto noticed that the Earl was not laughing or anything even if his manner was friendly. He walked a little closer to hear what was being said.

"I bin meanin t' ask you what happen ta yer hair m'lord…ye look'd real purty in a dress!" Genma smiled at Sasuke mischievously.

Sasuke smirked. "Yes I know. I got called quite beautiful. About my hair…I cut it all off. Needed to feel like a man again…too many people mistaking me for a woman!" Sasuke's face acquired a slightly feral look to it.

"Ah…had t' control yer manly urges eh? Cor that would a bin hard…though I heard ye were quite the actor…takes its toll on ye though. You ain't lookin as well as ye used t'…. sims like ye lost a lot o weight" Genma looked a little concerned. "Haven' ye bin eatin well?" Naruto's eyes widened. Yes Sasuke was looking a little thinner…more delicate actually. He wondered how he had not noticed it before.

Sasuke looked a little taken aback Naruto noticed. Then he bit his lip. "I haven't been too hungry…being stuck in bloody tight corsets can do that to you. But you need not look worried, Genma…I am perfectly fine."

"I dunt care…I'm a gonna tell Iruka that ye need some fattenin up." Genma said stubbornly. "Now we'd better finish up, before Cap'n comes. He's gonna be surpris'd that ye actually did yer chore."

Sasuke nodded and went back to mopping. Naruto decided it was time to come out of 'hiding'. He strode forward almost checking in his step as the obsidian eyes looked up at him. Then they looked away again, back to the deck that was being mopped. Naruto fought the urge to look away too.

"Good morning Sasuke. Doing your chores like a good boy I see."

Sasuke gave him a small glare. "I am not a child Naruto! And well I thought you would ask me to do this anyway so I thought I would finish it." Naruto noticed that even though there was the small glare, the voice behind it was emotionless.

It chilled him slightly. The Uchiha had gone back to the way he had been before, minus the resentment. He did not want to see the stoic face again; he wanted those smiles and laughs which had lit up that beautiful face, back.

Then he realized that both Sasuke and Genma were looking at him strangely. Sasuke cleared his throat. "Anything wrong Naruto? You look….strange."

Naruto shook his head. "I do not feel too well. A lightheaded feeling but I am sure it will pass. When you are finished Sasuke come on up will you, (he means the raised bit of the deck with the wheel on it.) I have a few things about the plan I want to discuss."

Sasuke merely nodded and went back to mopping the deck. Naruto sighed and went up. Genma looked at each of them, sensing something had gone wrong in their short time on land. The Earl had shut himself up in a shell and the Captain was struggling to break through it.

Naruto bit his lip, trying to focus on the course they were heading on, but could not help focusing on the quiet raven haired young man who was swabbing the deck with a sad-ish look on his face. Apart from the longing feeling he had…to just go grab the man in a hug, he knew that it was wrong.

Suddenly Sasuke looked up, hurt flickering in his eyes. He put the mop back and then made his way up. Naruto wondered how to get that nice, friendly and happy atmosphere they had back, but he could come up with nothing.

"Yes, Naruto, what did you want to talk about? I thought we had gone over the plan all ready." Sasuke asked the old indifferent, bored expression on his face.

"It is nothing. I forgot what I wanted to talk about. I am sorry." Naruto answered dully. What he really wanted was some comfort right now. Suddenly he was not feeling too well. he wished Ino was here…h needed his family with him, if it want for Konohamaru's predicament, he would have turned back to England.

Sasuke was about to nod and leave when something in Naruto's eyes stopped him. _Go…Uchiha just leave, you do not want any of this. You do not want to comfort or hear what is wrong with the bally man! You know you will get hurt if you do! _ Sasuke battled with his conscience and his instinct. "Naruto…what is wrong? Maybe you should let Ibiki steer." Without giving the blond time to reply, he called to Ibiki and then took Naruto to the cabin.

He made the blond sit down on the bunk and then looked at him. "Anything I can do to help? Maybe you should just rest."

Naruto looked away. "I am sorry. My mother…she passed away today and well, I am usually with Ino…she makes me feel better even though she does not remember our mother. I know I was only four, but she was everything to me. Some of the events which followed her death weren't too nice either."

Sasuke paused in the act of going to the door. Then he turned around, wondering what to do. He remembered the way Naruto had held him when he was feeling bad…they were still best friends…he had to do something. But he did not feel like doing anything. He got some of the strongest alcohol around. Naruto almost finished the bottle. Sasuke sat on Naruto's bunk as the blond was on his.

"I am sorry." He walked up to the blond and gingerly put an arm around him. If he did anymore then he could never put up another barrier, he could never block Naruto out.

Naruto just sat there. "You do not want to be here, Sasuke? I can feel it; I can see it in your eyes. Why are we like this? Why are you blocking me out? I have hurt you have I not?"

Sasuke frowned. "Naruto, you really need to sleep, you are intoxicated. And you are thinking silly things…nothing is wrong. Do you want to play a game of piquet? It will be relaxing."

"No Sasuke, I do not want to play any games. Something _is_ wrong. You do not want to be with me anymore do you? We are losing our friendship are we not? Just tell me Sasuke!" Naruto looked at him in anguish. Sasuke's eyes widened at the tears he saw there.

"Naruto…"

"Dash it, Sasuke! Say something other than my name will you! You do not tell me anything now a days. Not after…" he blushed and looked away. "You hate me do you not? I want our friendship to work, please Sasuke….help me make it work!"

Sasuke stared at the blond, who now had tears running down his face. He was too intoxicated to care that he was crying it seemed. Sasuke could not help it. He bent down and kissed the blond, pushing him into the pillow forcefully. Naruto made a sound between a moan and a whimper. Sasuke clambered onto the bed straddling him. He swooped down for another kiss, his nimble fingers undoing the buttons on the ghastly peach colored shirt the blond had chosen to wear.

Naruto clutched at his shoulders, one hand moving up to muss his hair. "Mmmm….Sasuke, I liked it when your hair was long…not as long as before, but as long as it was when we first landed at Bordeaux. Why did you cut it?"

Sasuke effectively stopped his free flowing questions by kissing him again, letting his fingers trail down the blond's stomach. He smirked as Naruto gasped slightly. "Shut up, idiot. This is not the time to be asking questions…" he growled lightly. "If you do, I will have to punish you…"

Naruto nodded, looking very different from the mature seeming Captain. He looked more like an innocent child…Sasuke had to kiss him once more, when he looked like that. He knew that Naruto would never remember any of this when he woke up. He knew that he was beyond his normal intoxication level. He let his fingers trail down Naruto's cheek, before peppering his neck with small feather light kisses. Naruto groaned a little and then giggled softly.

"Sasuke bastard…that tickles, stop it. Stop it; I am feeling really sleepy Sasuke. Come sleep next to me?" he asked with a sweet smile that Sasuke could not resist. He wanted to take Naruto right then, feel his tightness all around him, but he refrained and licked his lips. He slid in beside the blond and slipped his arms around him, holding him to his chest.

He waited until Naruto's breathing had slowed down, before stealing a chaste kiss from the blond. "Dash it, I love you, you idiot. I am so in love with you, but you will not accept any of it will you? How do you expect me to keep our friendship going if it will hurt me so?"

Sasuke slipped out of the bunk and paced. "I cannot keep acting. I know I am good, but it will kill me in the end. It is so odd for me to be nice to anyone! You are the only one who can get so many emotions to rise in me. You are the only one I want to be in," he stopped blushing a little at how lewd that sounded. "I have never loved anyone like I have loved you. So I think that means I can give you the friendship you want back…maybe it will not kill me so much, to help you, eh?"

"Hn. Stupid cuckoo, getting worked up about nothing. You will not even let me go back to who I was…at least not with you! Well, have a nice rest." Sasuke said as he sighed and walked out.

* * *

When Naruto awoke it was late in the evening. He could hear sounds coming from the deck. Seemed like dinner was being served. He had had a strange dream that Sasuke had told him he loved him. Something about kissing was in there too. He shook his head….his imagination was going wild.

He stepped out and saw Iruka handing out plates. Sasuke looked at him and gave him a small smile. Naruto scratched his head and smiled back. He took a place next to Ibiki and Kotetsu.

"Iruka, why don ye give is lordship nother helpin? He has not bin eatin right!" Genma said loudly.

Iruka turned to Sasuke who moved his plate away. "Thank you for your concern, but I am not feeling very hungry…must be all those biscuits I ate!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Hold out your plate, Uchiha. Come on Sasuke…you have to eat or I am not taking you tomorrow. I cannot have a weak bastard on my team!"

Sasuke glared at him, but he glared back. Then Sasuke sighed with an utterly defeated look in his eyes and extended his plate. After Iruka dumped another helping on it he walked away towards the deck. Naruto stared after him, wondering what that look was all about?

_Oh no…now what is going to happen? I really didn't like that look in his eyes…_

* * *

A/N: another chapter done I'm sticking to my fifteen page ones….the longer I write the faster this will end and there will be no suspense I guess. Neways tell me how you liked it. oh and drop in at my virtual restaurant…"Chilli" Itachi is the chef along with me…he cooked up the idea so I wouldn't meet my boyfriend… (Sweat drop!) but the cool thing is we will make any thing you want anytime and give away free complimentary brownies…oh and you must if not to see Itachi in a flowery….i am the queen of cooking apron! Ja ne! To help me with any of my stories that you like or discuss it, visit my forum at http / www . fanfiction . net/ f/ 737158 / and dont forget to remove the spaces!

Taka


	9. Decisions

Chapter 9:

It was early, when they snuck out…still pitch dark outside. Naruto nodded silently to some of the Spanish settlers, before hurrying Sasuke and the other two towards the horses. Iruka accepted some packs and divided them between the group. They leaped on and trotted out. The hooves had been covered with thick cloth to muffle the clopping. Once out of the hearing of the village, they broke into a canter, not wanting to tax the horses too much.

They rode until the sun was fairly above the horizon, before stopping under a tree by the road. Iruka delved into their packs and brought a hunk of bread and some cheese. Naruto notice the Sasuke was still picking at his food, but the Earl caught his look and finished the rest of the meal fairly quickly and without protest.

Iruka led the horses towards a small stream and Kakashi followed him, which left the two men alone together again. Sasuke lay back on the grass, closing his eyes for a moment before looking at Naruto. "Never thought Spain could be this nice…it's the first time I'm seeing countryside! And I must say, it seems bloody nice!"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I love Spanish countryside…though the nobles are a bunch of noddercocks. The politics here are bad. The peasants really _are_ poor…much poorer than our English ones, but they are generous to a fault! You can expect some really good meals if we ask for their hospitality!"

"Then I must say I am looking forward to it. It will be nice to live in the outdoors, I haven't done that either! If you've got people fussing over you every single moment, you miss out on the nice things in life it seems. Orochimaru has done me a favor by framing me, though I do feel bad poor old Sabnack…if only the snake had found a better way of framing me!" Sasuke shook his head a little.

Naruto frowned slightly…he kept getting the feeling that something was really wrong. Sasuke was behaving perfectly fine, but something didn't ring true. He looked up from staring at the ground when Sasuke stood up. The dark haired man brushed himself off and held up a hand to shield his eyes from the sun, as he looked in the direction Iruka and Kakashi had disappeared in.

Then he scowled slightly. "Hey now, Naruto…you don't suppose they have started…well kissing and all do you? They have been gone an awful long time!"

Naruto blushed and glanced at his clock. "Sasuke…they have been gone for ten minutes. Will you please stop thinking inappropriate thoughts? You are putting me to blush!"

Sasuke grunted as he sat down once more. There was an awkward silence as Sasuke looked off into the distance deep in thought. After a moment he cleared his throat. "Naruto…do you believe in God?"

Naruto looked up startled. "Of course I do…do you not?"

Sasuke licked his lips. "I don't know. Even if there is a God, I do not think He made _all_ the rules that the priests tell us about. I have realized that the one thing human beings fear the most…are people who are different. They either fear these people or are in awe of them. I think it is because of this, that there are so many social strictures about what we can and cannot do. I often wonder why God would create things, if He did not want them. And most of the people who do go against the rules of our society or religion are good men. So it cannot be the work of Satan…I am sorry, I seem to be delving too deep into this topic. But yes, I would say I do believe in God…just maybe not the rules, which go against what He seems to have made."

Naruto stared at him, not voicing the fact that he had been wondering the same thing. Sasuke was not looking at him, but just staring at the ground, no doubt still contemplating…or maybe he wished not to look at Naruto. The moment Iruka and Kakashi came back; Sasuke walked to his horse, tied his bag and got on. His horse had almost the same impatience he did, as it pawed and snorted.

The others were soon mounted too and they set of again, cantering through the beautiful countryside. Naruto steeped in his own thoughts about what was wrong with Sasuke as well as the dark haired man's words.

* * *

It was nightfall when they stopped. They had eaten a few fruits while riding. They were going to sleep outdoors just like Sasuke wanted. The next village was three quarters of a day away. They wouldn't be able to make it, unless they rode all night, they were too tired to do so.

Iruka led them to spot under a huge tree, before building a small fire. He cooked a quick broth on it with some of the dried meat he had brought. He sent the two young men to look for more firewood and asked Kakashi to help him with the broth.

"Thing do not seem to be going well, yonder. Your master seems to be retreating into his shell again." Iruka said quietly as he began to stir. Kakashi studied the fire.

"I think it is the Captain…his lordships in love. But the Captain will not allow it, being the good Christian that he is. The Earl has had a hard life; he cannot handle losing things, though you would say he must be used to it now. I have seen his every fall, happiness and sorrow. But I can see nothing good coming from this."

"But Kakashi…we cannot let that happen. What do we do? Naruto will not understand! It is hurting them both and his lordship seems so vulnerable. I am not sure it was a good idea to bring him." Iruka began in his motherly way.

"We could not have left him behind. You do not know Sasuke, he would have followed us. He is in love with Naruto and he will protect him. We cannot do anything but watch Iruka…they will have to solve this themselves and you will have to stay out of it. It is their business after all." Kakashi concluded.

At that precise moment, the lads appeared bearing armfuls of firewood. The set them down and took a seat a little away from each other. Iruka looked between them and decided that he had to say something. "The broth smells good, does it not?"

Though Sasuke and Kakashi gave him dry looks, Naruto gratefully took the cue. "Yes, I must say, I am ravenous! I wish we had some oriental noodles or pasta which are my favorite dishes. Iruka do you think we could buy some anywhere?"

"Well maybe if we can find any Italians here…" Iruka smiled. Naruto grinned back, looking positively happier than he had before. He turned back to watch Sasuke, who had gone to sit a little away from the fire. Naruto collected the bowls of broth and walked over to Sasuke.

Sitting down beside Sasuke, he handed the other man the bowl and a piece of bread. "It is different from London is it not? I love being able to see the stars without having to be on Nine Tails."

Sasuke nodded, just looking at the sky. He tried to ignore the feeling to want to kiss Naruto welling up inside him. He stubbornly did not look at Naruto. The blond looked a little perplexed.

"Are you angry with me Sasuke? Do not try to deny it; I know that something is not right…" Naruto did not look away from the beautiful face him front of him. He saw Sasuke's eye twitch slightly.

Sasuke remained silent and after a long while, he looked at Naruto. "Well, what do you feel about me Naruto? I'm confused. One moment, you are a friend, the next moment we are doing…well to put it in your words, inappropriate things…you are making my mind run around in circles trying to understand." He held up a hand to shush the blond as the latter opened his mouth.

Then he shook his head and continued. "I know you are good Christian, but I cannot understand why you should fight something like this. You are making me doubt myself…is it because I was Kiara that you acted that way? I mean the other night, when you…" the Earl colored a little. "I cannot do this anymore Naruto. Either we give in and help each other through this or we finish the job we came here to do and you really set me ashore in France."

Naruto stared at him. "But Sasuke…I cannot! It is wrong! I am sorry… you…to me you are…the most importa-"

"Then after this mission you will set me down at France. Please do not say anything else Naruto… I will be remaining your friend, but you must realize I cannot stay on the Nine Tails while things are like this. I have been neglecting Orochimaru… once you set me down at France I will make plans and then attack him. Good night." Sasuke gracefully stood up and made his way to Iruka.

Naruto watched him hand the bowl back, then pull out a blanket and pillow, spreading it on the ground a little away from the fire. The blond hung his head. He felt like he had lost a part of his soul. The look in Sasuke's eyes, when he had said the last few sentences, was unbearable. But how could it be possible?

* * *

Once again Naruto was woken up before dawn by Iruka, who said that the earlier they awoke; the faster they would reach the village. They rolled their bedrolls up and washed up a little. Sasuke greeted Naruto as though things were normal. It shocked Naruto that the manner was not forced, it was like Sasuke had accepted things now.

They came to a nice village after riding all day. It was small; Iruka and Kakashi led them to an inn, that wasn't far off. Sasuke refused to share one room, so they got two rooms with extra bed rolls for the menservants. Luckily for Naruto, they did have some kind of noodles here, so he ate ravenously, somehow managing to preserve his dignity and not lick the bowl clean. Sasuke watched and then smiled.

"Idiot, the foods over. The bowl will not fill itself again, no matter how much you stare at it." he said in an amused voice, earning a glare from the blond.

"I am full. And I do not want more noodles." Naruto stated firmly, as his stomach let out a growl. Sasuke sighed and shoved his bowl of noodles over to Naruto.

"Well, I am finished. You can finish that if you wish it. I am sleepy, so I will retire to my rooms. Do not wake me up too early, please." Sasuke's chair grated against the wood as he stood. He brushed some crumbs off with his blue coat and nodded to Naruto, before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

Naruto finished the noodles after staring at the bowl. He wished he could erase the conversation which had taken place last night and just tell the dark haired nobleman about his feelings, but it seemed to be too late now.

* * *

It was mid morning when Sasuke woke up. He bathed before donning on a red shirt and a pair of black breeches. There was no need for his formal English attire, seeing that they were not in England and weren't keeping English customs. He used that oil to make his hair stick up again and then left.

When he stepped out, Naruto was in a private parlour, partaking of a small brunch. Sasuke was glad that the Captain had asked for Kakashi and Iruka to serve them, instead of the innkeeper's staff. The blond gave him a long look as he entered, but Sasuke just bowed with a small smile and ignored it. Sitting down opposite the Captain, he pulled a roll out of the bread basket and a chunk of cheese. He leaned back as he ate, listening to Kakashi and Iruka talk about their findings.

"The peasants don't care much for Zabuza. He has been enforcing a sort of cruel regime on them, increasing taxes and thinking of cruel punishments for those who fail to do so." Iuka said as he served them their tea.

"There was a small rebellion that occurred east of here, but it was crushed very efficiently. All those peasants who were involved were publicly executed." Kakashi stated, settling down next to Sasuke.

"So he is the typically obnoxious General type, it seems. It should be easy to figure him out… people like that always seem to think that they are cleverer than most people, but they can be very predictable." Sasuke smirked. "Well, he and Orochimaru would be very well acquainted if my guardian were a little higher in his status."

"So what are we going to do? We need to have a plan." Naruto asked taking another bite of his bread.

"Wait. Until we get to the capital, there is no need for us to plan. Only when we get there can we formulate something that will work." Sasuke said decisively. "We should leave now…and not stop until we reach the capital. Ah…Naruto, you have not shaved. That is good…do you not think that the growth is enough Iruka? If we keep it trimmed to that length, then the dye will not wash off."

"Yes, the Captain should get into his disguise, the moment we leave this village. The closer we get to the capital, the more danger he will be in." Kakashi said. "I have the dye ready; all we must do is stop near a stream maybe and apply it."

"I do not want a…" Naruto began, but the menservants walked away, clearing the table. Then he glared at Sasuke. "Why did you have to broach the subject? I do not want to be disguised, I want to go in there as I am and fight Zabuza."

Sasuke stood up slamming his hands on the table, his dark eyes snagging on Naruto's blue. "Captain Uzumaki, you will be quiet this instant. We are not worried about what you want and do not want. If you will not stop behaving like a nincompoop, you will force me to take drastic measures. It would not do Konohamaru a lot of good, if you were to be thrown in jail with him. You will be disguised this afternoon. If you do not want the dye, maybe you'd prefer a dress?"

Naruto stared at him, his eyes wandering over the smooth plains of Sasuke's face and how good the dark haired man looked in red. His thoughts heading towards the image of Sasuke gasping in bed, all those days ago as Naruto pleasured him. Coming back to his senses, he found that he was staring into black eyes that were flashing with anger.

"You are not listening to me are you, Uzumaki? Very well, I will find a way to do this. We will leave in half an hour." Sasuke left with a last glare. Naruto looked at the shut door and tried to calm himself. He had to rid himself of that urge to jump on to the table and pull Sasuke on top of him, before kissing him. He shook his head…this was going nowhere.

* * *

They did leave in about half an hour. How Sasuke managed to make Iruka and Kakashi work that well was a mystery, but by the time Naruto had come downstairs the horses were saddled and waiting and the bill had been settled. Naruto noticed with misgiving that Sasuke was still wearing the dashed red shirt which made him look so good.

The moment the dark haired man saw him, he leaped into the saddle and waited for him to do the same. To Naruto's annoyance the two menservants did the same. He pouted and considered refusing to move, but Sasuke was looking a little bit like the devil, so he decided against it. He swung himself into his saddle and followed after Sasuke who'd already begun to move. After a while they reached a small stream and Sasuke motioned for them to stop. Before Naruto knew it, two pairs of hands lifted him off the saddle. He turned to see Iruka and Kakashi on either side of him, carrying him to the stream.

Sasuke stood there looking a little evil, with a small bowl in his hand. When Naruto was brought to him, he pulled out a little brush and started on Naruto's hair. The blond tried to squirm, but his menservants were very strong. Once his hair was done, Sasuke bent down and began on his beard. First he shaved it off, shaping it into a French beard. Then he applied the dye in quick strokes.

Naruto's breath caught as Sasuke bent nearer. His eyes lingered on the soft lips of the dark haired man, which were mere inches from his face. Sasuke's tongue slid in and out as he concentrated on applying the dye perfectly. Naruto found himself following its movements excessively.

"Naruto…if you are finished with staring at me, then I would like you to wait five minutes for the dye to dry. Iruka made it himself, so it works fairly quickly." Sasuke said, giving the blond man a curious look.

Naruto blushed to the roots of his hair. "Yes…yes I do not mind waiting. I was thinking… not staring at you…I mean…well I want to think for a while now."

"I think you should refrain from further speech. You seem too confused to make any sense whatsoever." Sasuke stood up and turned to Iruka. "I think that should do it. What do you think men?"

"Yes, you are quite good at it, my Lord. Ever considered forgetting your title and becoming an actor?" Iruka grinned at him. The short brown haired man seemed to be getting more comfortable with Sasuke.

"Many times yes…but I cannot let Orochimaru revel in _my_ luxuries, can I? I would really not mind giving everything away and living for the road." Sasuke grinned back. "So what are our plans now? I do not find it likely that I will meet Haku or Zabuza on the streets, but anythings possible. Those two would recognize me, so we will have to be careful."

"I think you have had enough of disguises my Lord. You might have to become Lady Kiara once more…if you had to attend a ball or something, but I do not deem it necessary." Kakashi said as he lazed on the grass. Iruka sat down next to him, his shirt riding up a little and exposing a bit of his stomach. Before you could say God Save the Queen, Kakashi's fingers were playing lightly up on the patch of flesh.

Sasuke blushed and looked away. In spite of himself, Naruto, watched trying to will himself to feel some disgust, but none came. It seemed natural, not something dreadful sin like he thought it.

"I never want to be Kiara again." The other three looked up as Sasuke began to speak. "If I must be in disguise, we will choose something for a man. I will even dye _my_ hair blond, but I will _not_ get into skirts for anything." his tone had an air of finality about it. The menservants looked at each other, but Naruto looked away, knowing he had brought it on.

"I think the Captain's hair is done by now." Iruka walked up to Naruto and felt his hair and beard which were stiff from the dried dye. "Yes it is. Let's remove the excess, shall we?" Iruka began to wash it all off, revealing dark chestnut hair and beard. "My, you look very handsome, Captain! Still very good looking, so I do not think you will mind the change of colour. After all it will wash out in a month or so."

Naruto could not help but look at Sasuke for his approval. The dark haired man gave a small smile. "Well, Iruka is right. It does become you…though you look nothing like the blond, Captain Naruto."

It struck Naruto, that Sasuke sounded relieved that he looked different. Like for Sasuke, he was a different person now, not the man he wanted. It was in that moment that Naruto made his decision. He wanted Sasuke, and he would win Sasuke back, chestnut hair or blond.

* * *

A/N: yay…at last this is over. I have been so tired after getting home from college, that I have typed one paragraph or so per day and some days none at all. It's good to be back…kind of. So hope you all are fine and are having a great time! See ya all.

Taka


	10. Making Moves

Chapter 10:

Naruto pondered as they rode on. He really wanted Sasuke…curse his indecisiveness before…now he was going to have to work for it! He watched Sasuke's back and gave a small secret smile. The dark haired man turned around catching his eye.

"Are you all right Naruto?"

Naruto tried an innocent look. "Yes, I am Sasuke. Why do you ask?"

Sasuke frowned and then turned away. "It was just concerned. We will be reaching the capital soon."

"Yes…well, I want to apologize for acting like such a cuckoo." Naruto scratched his head and grinned at the Uchiha.

"I accept. You did act like a fool. You had nothing to worry about because you look quite handsome." Sasuke smiled a bit. Then they rode together, enjoying the companiable silence.

Kakashi and Iruka had ridden on ahead, as servants were wont to do…in order to bespeak rooms for their masters. So the two young men had a nice quiet ride by themselves. They entered the capital, looking at the number of people bustling about with interest. One of the girls walking past, beautiful buxom Spanish lass, threw a red rose at Sasuke, locking eyes with him at the first opportunity.

Naruto's countenance was an amusing sight, as he scowled at the girl when Sasuke deigned to give her a small smile. He reached out to grab Sasuke's rein and yank the horse towards him. Sasuke looked at him in surprise, but he growled for him to watch where he was going before turning away in anger.

Sasuke gaped for a pretty bit of time and then followed the young captain towards the Inn. They had chosen an Inn that Naruto did not visit, so he would not be recognized. Though Sasuke did try to broach the subject of Naruto's earlier displeasure, the blond man bestowed upon him a brilliant smile and proceeded to talk of the Nine Tails… and how he longed for it.

It did rile Sasuke up, but he held it in check pondering over what he thought the blond was up to. If that innocent look was to be trusted, then Naruto was definitely thinking of some plot. This for some strange reason, made Sasuke uncomfortable. When he looked up, he found himself facing Kakashi who promptly angered him once more by saying. "If you are done with your dreams lad, maybe we can get upstairs to your rooms?"

Sasuke glowered and followed the older man up the stairs. The rooms were nice, cozy in fact. But it wasn't like he last time, where Sasuke could have shared with Naruto. Kakashi had a small bedroll for himself in the corner and Sasuke knew that the silver haired man would have preferred being in the stables as long as he could be with Iruka. Just as Sasuke was settling down to a nice long sleep, the door burst open o reveal Naruto and Iruka. The two marched in, shutting the door behind them, and spreading a map on the table.

"Well, we have to begin planning don't we?" Iruka offered as an excuse for barging into the young Lord's room. "And the Captain said he wanted to finish here as soon as possible. And I have noticed in my long years with him that it is better to do what the Captain says, unless you want to listen to him whining and working himself up into a pelter. I have had it better, dealing with small children!"

Sasuke smirked at that, ignoring Naruto's murderous expression. "I deeply sympathize with you Iruka. And when I am reinstated to my rightful title…I will put it to the queen that you deserve a reward, for dealing with her favorite Captain."

Naruto scowled. "Well this is unbecoming of you all. I only suggested it so that we could have a ready plan as well as something to fall back on, if it didn't work. Where is your sense of adventure?"

Kakashi thumped the table with his hand, drawing their attention to himself. "Well, Captain I will not ask you how you procured a map of the castle itself. But I do believe I have found a way to enter." He rubbed his mask. "The two of you will enter as guests. Iruka and I will enter as servants. Now this route is the quickest way to the dungeons. While you and his lordship keep everyone busy, Iruka and I will make our way to the dungeons. I will take Konohamaru and leave, by this route…which goes to the sewers. Iruka will then raise the alarm. By then I would like you and his lordship to leave immediately. If Haku or Zabuza realizes…you will have to fight your way out."

"But how do we go as guests? Are there any parties?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes there are! Are you so ill informed Sasuke? I would expect you to use you eyes and ears around here. There have been invitations posted as well as it being talked about everywhere!" Naruto smirked. "There have also been papers being given out to hire more servants! Ye Gods!"

Sasuke scowled. "I apologize then, oh observant one! I have been preoccupied with several other things on my way here to actually pay attention to my whereabouts. This is my fist time in another country and I want to make the most of it!"

"What other things, my Lord?" Naruto's eyes suddenly glinted with anger. "Roses thrown by beautiful Spanish lasses?" his mouth had formed into a hint of a snarl.

Sasuke gaped at him. "Spanish lasses? The devil take it! I was more busy pondering about why you stalked off in a pelter! It vexes me that you don't tell me what you are thinking! Bloody roses!"

They did not realize that the servants had walked out, leaving them alone. They did not even realize that the servants had been there when the outburst began, or that they were standing at the key hole outside the door wanting to give the young men privacy but not wanting to miss the entertainment.

Naruto growled. "Do not tell me you did not enjoy the attention Uchiha! I saw you stare at her! Are you missing your admirers that much?"

Sasuke swore and stared at Naruto indignantly. "You idiot! I was staring because I was surprised! It isn't everyday that people throw roses at me! Yes, maybe they would have done so in England if it wasn't for propriety, but it doesn't please me in the least! I have never been happier to be away from those 'admirers' of mine!"

Naruto sneered in disbelief. "So you say! One can never be sure with you! Always hiding behind that emotionless façade!"

Then suddenly Sasuke's eyes lit up in astonishment. "Are you jealous, Uzumaki?"

Naruto blushed and turned away. "Why should I be?"

"Well…because all this while I have been lavishing attention on you. I haven't paid the slightest notice to anyone else and now when I do pay attention to someone, only because I was surprised, you ride off in a huff. It seems to me that you are!" Sasuke grinned.

"So what if I am? At least I do not go around pushing other rivals into lakes, to satisfy my sadistic pleasures! I will admit that I am jealous!" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke who was staring at him in wide eyed confusion.

"You are jealous?" Sasuke whispered. "But…you said…you said you didn't want to…" he was interrupted by the Captain's soft lips which had lips which had descended on his own. They moved on his skillfully. Eliciting a soft moan from the dark haired man.

But then Sasuke suddenly came to his senses. He pushed the other man away and glared at him murderously. "What are you thinking? You were the one who refused to go further! You said you would not return my affections. Are you playing with my feelings? Get out right now, Naruto!"

Naruto frowned. "I changed my mind. You are one of the most precious things…"

Sasuke stopped him. "No stop right there. Do not go any further! I have made up my mind about this. I cannot have you change your mind every time you wish it! You have to take into account how it will affect my feelings too. Now get out of here! I will see you at lunch once I have calmed down!"

Naruto stared for a good ten minutes before giving a secret smile. It made Sasuke afraid that smile. The once blond man grinned. "If you say so, my Lord. But I have made up my mind too. I want you and I will get you! Goodbye for now, my sweet…"

Sasuke watched him leave; before the words caught up with him then he burst out so the whole town could hear. "I AM NOT A GIRL! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME YOUR SWEET!"

The door opened and Kakashi entered. "Um…my Lord, if you do not want the whole world knowing that the Captain treats you like a woman, you might not want to yell it out so loud!"

* * *

Naruto grinned to himself. He had discussed male relationships with Iruka earlier. He wanted to be on top, but maybe the first time, it would be better for him to bottom? Of course there as a way he could be top and still be bottom. He knew that being bottom would make Sasuke feel better, since the Lord was getting so very angry about being treated like a girl…however amusing it was, that wouldn't do as the Lord might cut his hair off once more and Naruto liked his hair.

He wondered what to wear for lunch and decided up on a black shirt. He pulled it on, leaving it open, up to his navel, which was an accepted norm in Spain anyway. Then he pulled on the tightest black breeches he possessed. He called Iruka in, to do his hair in a disheveled way. And then he walked to the lunch room where Sasuke was waiting.

The time he spent on dressing was worth it, when he saw the look on the Earl's face when he entered. Sasuke's jaw had dropped open and he seemed not to notice that he was trailing every plane of the Captain's abdomen. Naruto cleared his throat.

"My face is up here, Uchiha. Could you kindly wipe the drool collecting at the corner of your mouth?" Naruto took a seat, looking not in the least frightened of the other's death glare.

Sasuke tried to keep his eyes off the Captain's beautiful chest and forced himself to keep his eyes on the Captain's face. But as the face seemed to look extremely handsome too, he was hard pressed not to bend the man over the table and have his way with him.

He realized in the middle of consuming his food, that this was exactly the way, Naruto wanted him to behave. This time though, the Uchiha rules of 'emotionless behavior' certainly did not help, because his eyes would keep going back to the other man's chest. The Earl of Andover to his horror felt 'something' growing in his breeches. But his pride wouldn't let him leave, instead it forced him to try and suppress the rising lust within him.

Naruto then leaned forward o broach a topic. "I think I must say I am sorry for the argument earlier. I completely understand your distaste to have a relationship in which you could be hurt. After all you are a Lord and when I am freed from the sea…I will be beneath you."

The last sentence had Sasuke thinking of the Captain beneath him flushed and begging. The poor Earl gulped and nodded. "I am sorry too, for throwing you out of my room. It was appalling of me to do so."

Naruto ginned feral-ly at the way Sasuke's voice cracked. "Are you all right Uchiha? You look oddly flushed…" he reached out to cup Sasuke's face with one hand. "You are hot as well! Is there anything I can do?" he made his voice husky at the end.

Sasuke thought he was going to drown in those amused blue eyes. His corrupted mind thinking up favorable things that Naruto could do to make him feel better, all of which needed privacy and a bed. "N…no…nothing. I…I'm fine." He gave a weak laugh.

"No, let me take you to your room." Naruto helped him up, slipping an arm around him. Sasuke flinched at the contact, eyes widening impossibly. Naruto had taken him to his room in a very short time. They stumbled in and Naruto shut the door behind them, locking it.

Sasuke tried to clear his mind of the lust. He could not help wondering what was going on. Naruto had said he definitely did not want this, then what was Naruto thinking changing his mind like that two days later?

Naruto saw the confusion in the Earl's eyes and sighed. "You'd better rest. Kakashi will be in soon. He is out to get some information for us. See you then, dear." He grinned as he left. And sure enough as the door clicked shut he heard a curse and a yell of "don't call me dear!"

* * *

Haku went into the cell. The boy had not eaten anything for a long while. Haku was worried; the boy might die before Zabuza had decided to kill him. He sat down next o the boy, careful not to get his clothes dirty.

"Konohamaru, you must eat. If you do not eat, then you will starve to death and you might not see Captain Uzumaki at all." Haku smiled at him.

The boy glared. "I dun't care. I'd rather die than have ya lure 'im to certain death, using me as hostage! How could ya of all people do this t' him?"

Haku grimaced slightly at that. "One cannot be called a traitor for deciding to go against their best friend for someone they love. Zabuza is someone precious to me. I will not betray him!"

"But t' Cap'n was preshus t' ya as well! Ya were best friens! He trust'd ya!" Konohamaru frowned at the wall of his cell.

Haku sighed. "Yes, but Zabuza loves me. Naruto…well it was Naruto's fault anyway. If you don't listen to reason Konohamaru, I have nothing to say to you."

Haku frowned. Thinking of Naruto was painful. He had never had love all his life and when he'd offered it to Naruto, the blond man had vehemently rejected it and rejected Haku himself. Haku supposed it was just a fight, but then he had met Zabuza. Zabuza had allowed Haku to love him and to a certain extent loved him back. He had erased the pain Naruto had caused.

But now the blond man was causing more pain. Haku had never hated the man because he had thought that the Captain was a good Christian and due to that he had rejected him. But when he had seen the way Naruto looked at the dark haired Lord and the way the Lord looked at the Captain, he had begun to hate. It was not fair that Naruto loved the dark haired Earl, but refused to accept if not reciprocate the love of his best friend! Haku's hands clenched. Naruto deserved this and he was going to help Zabuza captured Naruto!

* * *

In the meanwhile Naruto, Iruka and Kakashi were talking. In fact Naruto was arguing. "We cannot make him try that again! Even if it is only for a few hours!"

"It is necessary as Haku will be there. Short of dying his hair blond, there is nothing we can do. If they recognize him, there is no way we are going to get out of this! You must leave it to me to convince him!" Kakashi's tone was final.

Naruto clenched his hands into fists. "We should not involve him then! It will hurt him, Kakashi! He is afraid!"

Iruka spoke up then. "The only thing he is afraid of is you! If you can convince him in a few days not to be so afraid maybe it will help. You are the one that made him regret it!"

"Sasuke will not agree!"

"Will not agree to what?"

They turned to see Sasuke enter. The Lord looked disheveled and sleep still filled his eyes. Naruto fidgeted before turning his attention back to the man.

"We need you to be Kiara again." Kakashi informed him.

Sasuke's eyes bulged as his face paled. His lips formed a thin line. "I should have realized you would ask this of me, the moment you did not let me cut me hair."

Kakashi stood up. "I am asking you to be her for a few hours…two to four hours to be exact. Iruka and I will be going downstairs now. We will leave you to sort it out." They left leaving Naruto to stare at Sasuke, whose eyes looked chilling.

"It is one of your best disguises, unless you want to dye your hair. You will still be recognizable. No one would expect you to be a woman." Naruto began.

"You just want to see 'Kiara' again! You will forget once more, and toy with my feelings, abandoning me the moment I get out of the skirts!" Sasuke burst out.

Naruto sighed and went to Sasuke, kissing him harshly. "No I wouldn't! I will not forget about you! If I was going to want you because you were a woman I would not kiss you again!" he kissed him again to emphasize the point.

Sasuke stared at him. "What do you want of me? I had a good life before Orochimaru started everything! Before I met you. But you…you are turning my life upside down. I want you to make up your mind and make a decision which you will not regret!"

"I would regret not being by your side."

"Tell me what you want Naruto…and I want the truth."

Naruto looked into those beautiful black depths, bringing their faces very close. "I want you to share my bed. I want you to be mine. To put it in lewd terms I want you inside me…And I want you as you without you having to wear skirts, though you do make a beautiful woman. Do you know why?"

Sasuke stiffened and then whispered. "Why?"

"Because, Uchiha I have realized that I love you."

* * *

A/N: yeah I thought I'll end it there. I have exams tomorrow and instead of studying I have a bout of Naruto fever! Beat that! Ok now can you all do me a small favor? When you review, can you tell me what you liked and didn't like? I really want to interact with you all, for being so supportive! So please indulge me on this one! Ja

Taka


	11. Friendship

**A/N: Ok there is a bit of the lemon in the first section, before the scene divider and it might be good for those who are offended to read after the (Lemon ends) warning. That last paragraph is funny as well as pertinent to the rest of the story. **

**And here we have Kiara back, but do not worry; Sasuke is not girly in this at all. Except maybe when he plays Kiara, but even so…you'll see what I mean. Enjoy then! Oh yeah one more, thing. I know Naruto has died his hair, but you all know who I'm talking about when I say blond and I usually type it automatically, cos he is blond even though technically he has chestnut hair in this chappie!**

Chapter 11:

Sasuke was staring at the man slack jawed. He's collapsed onto his bed, unconsciously moving until his back hit the wall. He just sat there unmoving; it was as though he couldn't comprehend what was going on. Naruto sat down in front of him and reached out to cup his face.

"Sasuke? Are you still there Sasuke? Or have you gone off into some sort of fantasy land?" Naruto grinned at him.

"Stop grinning, you fool! I was wondering if I had heard right…did you just say you loved me? But why?" Sasuke asked him, giving him a cold glare.

Naruto put on a serious face. "I said it because if I had not, you would have cut off your hair again! And I like you hair…" then Naruto laughed and threw an arm around the brunette. "You are being idiotish Uchiha! I love you because you're you. You are the only one who can make me really angry and also the only on who can make me laugh and be myself…what more should I say?"

The Earl was silent as if mulling it all over in his mind. Then he looked at Naruto, the look in his eye making the blond man recoil and actually move a bit backwards. Naruto stuttered. "S…Sasuke?"

(Lemon begins)

Then there were two hands on his collar and a hot mouth on his. Before the blond knew what was happening the Uchiha was sitting atop him, his tongue merrily sparring with his own. With every slide that the Earl's tongue made against his, a little more of the Captain's consciousness went with it. Naruto fought to hang on to his mind, which was turning into mashed potatoes. But then the crafty Earl began to unbutton the black shirt, trailing soft kisses down his neck, a cool hand resting on his chest.

Naruto moaned and licked his lips. "Sasuke…." He breathed. The Uchiha looked at him with the old smirk. He loved that Naruto was moaning his name so. It should teach the idiot, that as lovely as he might look in a dress, there was no way he was going to let the blond _inside_ him, without having taken the blond a few times first. He would not be the lady in the relationship and that was final.

Sasuke Uchiha was a man who did not forgive easily. He was a little vengeful and would take revenge when the opportunity presented itself. And seeing the Captain lying at his mercy, he could not help smiling. He continued to kiss the Captain, leaving a trail of his saliva, down that beautiful tanned chest. He stopped at one brown nipple and decided it looked lonely without anything to give it company.

Naruto's eyes shot wide open and he yelped as the Uchiha's mouth descended on his nipple. The things that the Earl was doing to him were completely new, he had never given himself time for these things and yes he had kissed women before, but they didn't have this effect on him. The dark haired man on the other hand was busy sucking at the brown bud until he was satisfied that it couldn't get any tighter. Then he moved to the other one, enjoying Naruto's gasps and cries. He licked his way lower, moving to dip his tongue in the man's belly button (again I couldn't think of another word). His skilled fingers quickly undid the buttons of the Captain's pants and pulled then halfway down.

Then Sasuke took a moment to regard the rather impressive erection his love was sporting. He reached out and rubbed the tip with his thumb, experimentally. The way Naruto arched right off the bed, assured him that it felt good. He slid his palm over the straining flesh and began to move it up and down, again experimenting with different speeds and strokes. Then he bent down and gave it a lick.

Naruto screamed out Sasuke's name and thrust upwards a few times. "Please Sasuke, do not stop there!" the Uchiha got the hint and engulfed the manhood in front of him, wrinkling his nose at the taste. Common sense told him to hold the Captain's hips down if he didn't want to be suffocated. He tried everything from licking to kissing and laving at the slit with his tongue.

(Lemon ends) (Just a sentence of it continues…but it's needed.)

Naruto was moaning and making erotic but incoherent noises, when suddenly the silky warmth was gone. He whimpered at the cold hair that he felt down there and looked at Sasuke who had moved to the table. He looked at the man confused. "Sasuke, what…?"

Sasuke smiled in amusement. "Well, I thought you would like to know what I felt like Uzumaki. After the little stunt you pulled in the morning…you felt me with a 'problem' shall we say? And I am a vengeful creature, so I am sorry I guess you will have to take care of yourself for now…"

And with that Sasuke walked out of the room, with a smile. As he walked away a scream echoed through the inn. "YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

They were discussing things once more and again Sasuke refused to be Kiara. It was all Naruto could do, not to punch the man hard. "Could you stop acting like a stubborn mule, Uchiha and just do as we say? Either that or you sit here and wait for us…"

"Could you stop ordering me about, Captain? Or are you angry about last night? I can assure you that it might not happen again. I just want to try another disguise…" Sasuke gazed nonchalantly at the blond.

"Who do you want to be? My mother? Or a servant?" Naruto growled, feeling embarrassed that last night was being brought up in front of the other men.

Sasuke pursed one corner of his lips deep in thought. "No I wouldn't want to be your mother; it would be too mortifying to have brought up such an ungrateful brat! People would think I had not taught you any manners! And I wouldn't be able to have my way with you, if I thought of myself as your mother!"

Naruto spluttered trying to think of a ruse reply, but nothing came to mind. Iruka was covering with smile with one hand and Kakashi was giving a cough that sounded suspiciously like a giggle. Then Kakashi sobered a bit more and looked at Sasuke seriously.

"Do you have any other ideas Sasuke? I would send you as a jester, but unfortunately they are not hiring one for this party. And I cannot send you as a butler or servant, because Haku and Zabuza will know who you are. You do not want to dye your hair. So why do you not agree to be 'Kiara' for two hours?" Kakashi asked him.

Sasuke thought about it. "All right, but _only_ two hours. It is not that I don't want to save Konohamaru, but I will not stay in skirts for longer than two hours. I will wear breeches underneath the skirts in order to be able to fight and Naruto will be obliging enough to bring an extra sword or dagger. Kakashi you will put it in a place that only I know about and can reach it, in case of imminent danger. If we follow those rules, then I might consider being 'Kiara' after this as well, if the situation merits it."

Naruto wanted to yell. He wanted to yell, because he really was angry with the Uchiha for last night and for acting like a brat. He had thought that the Uchiha was not like a brat but he seemed capable of acting like one, when he deemed it necessary it seemed.

Kakashi agreed. "That sounds all right. Now coming to Iruka and I, Iruka will be trimming his hair some, dying it black…and I well, I will be myself. The last time, neither Haku nor Zabuza got a good look at me. But then again, Iruka will be working in the kitchens and I will only come out once when no one is around to hide your rapier and once when you're there to tell you where it is. Then we will follow the plan we concocted yesterday."

Sasuke nodded at that and then smiled. "So the party is tomorrow? What is the reason for it, Uzumaki?"

Naruto looked up at him. "Well…I don't really know why they are having the party, but…"

Kakashi smiled. "Well, it's the anniversary of the King's Coronation. The sixth apparently. I cannot believe that King Gatou has actually reigned for that long!"

"Oh well, they get him to abdicate, if Zabuza is defeated… I hope I get the chance to defeat him tomorrow." Naruto grinned ferally, before deciding he was hungry and walking out the door.

* * *

Sasuke dabbed a little more pink lip colour onto his lips and glanced at himself in the mirror. This time he was wearing another off shoulder dress in light green, the colour of grass. It had some kind of elastic so it caught at his shoulders easily with sleeves that were just an inch wide. Then it tightened at his waist and fanned out into a huge skirt. This would help hide his breeches which he had rolled up to his knees. He wore a piece of dark green ribbon around his neck and pretty green dangling earring. A green clip held up his hair which had been coaxed and twisted on top of his head.

There was a knock and Naruto entered. Thankfully, he didn't gape or stare like he had been wont to do. He just smiled. "You look lovely…shall we get going?"

Sasuke smiled, he actually liked the fact that the blond wasn't paying attention to his dress. "Yes, I am finished. So how are we going?"

"Carriage. Kakashi bespoke a carriage for us. He said we were to capture and hold everyone's attention until Iruka raises the alarm. Do you think we can manage that?" Naruto asked him as he led him out to the door.

"Of course we can! Who do you think we are? We're the best actors in all the world!" Sasuke smiled, actually making it look real.

They got to the castle in a short while. Many people were milling about, not too many Englishmen though, most tended to be wary about the Spanish king. The footman cam up asking their titles and names in order to announce them through.

"Naruto grinned. "I'm Mr. Philip Locksley and this is my fiancée lady Elizabeth Morland." He ignored the scandalized look Sasuke was giving him.

As the footman made he announcement, Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto. "That's absurd…it would have been better say I'm your wife! A fiancée wouldn't be here without a chaperon!"

Naruto winked. "But, my dear we're running away from England, because we want to get married. And we could say we didn't run to Gretna Green because your father knew we might do that….so Spain was the best option…."

Sasuke pouted slightly. "You always make me out to be someone disrespectable! Couldn't you come up with something better than Elizabeth?"

Naruto just laughed and plunged into the crowd, noting how Sasuke's hand on his arm tightened. They made a point to look a little lost, so someone could offer to help them. Sure enough someone came up tapping Naruto on his shoulder.

"You look lost, may I be of any assistance?" said a soft voice and Naruto found himself facing Haku. Luckily for him, a lot of English men had bright blue eyes with all sorts of hair, so his hair was enough of a disguise.

"Yes, we are new here, arrived just a while ago. My fiancée Elizabeth did so want attend this ball. But we have no acquaintances…" Naruto gave him a charming smile. "I'm Philip Locksley, by the by."

Haku gave him a sweet smile, reminding Naruto of their times aboard the Nine Tails and feel a pang of hurt. "You do make a charming couple… where might I ask, is your chaperon, my lady? An aunt perhaps?"

'Elizabeth' blushed. "That is… oh dear…well can you keep a secret?"

Haku nodded, looking a little curious and Elizabeth continued. "Well we are on the run, if I might use the term. We couldn't possibly marry at Gretna Green because my father had people awaiting us there. You see the Locksley family and mine do not get along! It is about some old time family feud and we, Philip and I fell in love….since my father has relations in France, we were forced to flee here, to Spain."

Haku clucked sympathetically. "Oh, I see. Well, you would do to be a bit careful, since we do have English folk around. How silly of me! I've forgotten to present myself. I'm Haku."

Elizbeth smiled. "Haku?"

The older man caught the question in her eyes. "Well, yes. Just Haku. I was an orphan… I still do not know who my parents are and well, the last name the orphanage gave me was never remembered since Haku was adequate."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she sighed. "I am so very sorry for asking."

Philip smiled jovially placing an arm around his fiancée. "Yes, my Elizabeth tends to let her tongue run away with her sometimes. Do forgive her bluntness…"

Haku shook his head. "T'is all right. Now won't you dance? I am sure you will meet new people by the time you finish. General Zabuza is a little busy but he will meet you as well…"

The couple smiled and nodded waiting for the next song to start. Sasuke spotted Kakashi. The man's eyes darted once towards a suit of armor and there was the merest flick of his finger towards it as well, before he served some guests and disappeared. Sasuke kept smiling at Naruto, steering him to the dance floor as the song began.

They began dancing, once again it was easy, both knowing the other well and Sasuke letting himself be led. They danced gracefully, far more perfect than the other dancers save for a few. Once more they took up the whole dance floor, almost forcing the other dancers to move away. They did this deliberately; though they gave the impression that they were lost to the world, save for each other.

Haku looked up to see Zabuza watching them as well; they made a fine couple he thought. Moving so perfectly, so much in love. He wondered what else the girl was accomplished in…maybe he could ask her to sing for them, or a few more dances like these would not be so bad.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Iruka put away his apron and stretched. One the maids smiled at him. "Well, Cook. Ya'd better leave…ya lookin tir'd. "

Iruka smiled back. "Yes of course. I will go home now, my wife will be waiting. Uh…Lord Zabuza asked me to take some bread and water for a little boy in the dungeons… has it been done all ready?"

The maid frowned a bit. "No it has'n. We all bin busy t' guests… Ya'd better feed t' lil' twerp b' fore ya leave…"

Iruka nodded. "I think I shall do just that. Thank you Fanny…"

Then Iruka slipped out the door and made his way to the entrance to the dungeons. After a few minutes, Kakashi joined him and they proceeded with caution. Kakashi shoved Iruka against the wall and leaned a bit to see around the curve, there were two guards standing there. Kakashi pulled out a small sling he'd been carrying and watched as Iruka did the same. Then they both placed a stone in it and burst out suddenly shooting them with perfectly accurate aim. The guard fell over even before they saw the two men.

Kakashi walked ahead, scouting out the rest of the passage. Then he turned to Iruka. "Obviously they weren't expecting Naruto to come down here… there don't seem to be many guards… or maybe there was supposed to be a change in their shifts."

Iruka nodded, still wary. It seemed too easy! That was the right track to take because suddenly Kakashi started running forwards to go crashing into someone. There was a loud noise as the armored knight was bowled over. Iruka wondered how to help, but Kakashi was shouting for him to go ahead carefully.

He sped past the grappling men, pulling on of the torches off the wall. Luckily he had the keys to the cell with him, and more luckily no one else turned up. He unlocked the door, one handed and undid the bolts. Here was a huddled figure sitting in the corner of the cell. Iruka shone the light of the torch on him, it was thankfully Konohamaru. He smiled at the boy and whispered urgently. "Konohamaru?"

"Iruka? That rally ya?" the boy stood up looking joyful. Iruka shushed him. "Kakashi's fighting at the corridor; I must get you out of here. Come with me!" He grabbed the boy's hand and snuck out, trying to find the sewer entrance as fast as possible.

Kakashi staggered as the blow hit him in the stomach. He blocked the next one and slammed the other man against the wall. The armor protected the man, Kakashi growled as he pulled a knife out from the man's belt. He kicked the man hard, using the knife to cut strap holding the armor in place. The metal clanged onto the floor. Kakashi gutted the man as hard as he could in his stomach, pulling the knife upwards in a slash. The man howled, punched Kakashi hard, making star burst in front of the gray haired man's eyes.

Kakashi backed away as the large man lumbered forward clutching his stomach, sword held out threateningly in front of him. The valet's eyes flew around finally settling on the armor that had fallen. He lunged for the armor, as the sword came down in an arc catching him on the arm. Kakashi grit his teeth, picking up the metal and hit the man on the head, bringing him crashing down into oblivion.

That done, the man leaned against the wall for support, he ripped of the sleeve of his shirt, using the less bloodied part to tie up his wound. Then he forged on ahead.

Iruka looked around warily. He'd found the entrance at last and if Kakashi didn't get here, there was no way he'd be able to notify Naruto and Sasuke! They'd just have to wait until the party ended and until it was time to leave. He heard footsteps and readied himself meaning to attack if it was an enemy. He gasped as he saw Kakashi arm red with blood, staggering towards him.

Iruka decided what had to be done. They had no choice but to leave with Konohamaru and trust that Naruto and Sasuke could make it out on their own. He slipped an arm around Kakashi's waist, making the older man lean on him and then caught Konohamaru's other hand, proceeding to lead them out of there. He closed his eyes for a second, praying hard that the other two might get out safely.

* * *

Haku watched as Philip sang and Elizabeth played the piano. She was very good at it as he was at singing. Though, Haku frowned, this Philip's singing seemed to be familiar…. A lot of the guests had left, a few still remained scattered about, mostly couples, trying to catch a moment for themselves away from their mama's eyes.

Suddenly a servant burst in screaming. "ATTACK! There's been an attack! The dungeons! The boy's gone and Sir Raoul is unconscious!"

The moment they said that Haku caught sight of the English couple moving to the door, everything made sense suddenly. He smiled and yelled out to them. "Captain Uzumaki! Lord Uchiha! What a pleasant surprise!"

The two turned to look at him; it was as though they were expecting this all ready. King Gatou who was settled on his throne watching the crowd, howled in rage! "Get them!"

At once the Uchiha toe his skirt off, to reveal rolled up breeches. He sprang towards the armor pulling out a rapier and looking around determinedly. Haku almost growled, looking at the Uchiha made him angry and anger was an emotion Haku rarely felt.

The two men stood back to back, watching the soldiers every move. Zabuza's lip curled as he saw he soldiers Gatou had commanded. A man like Naruto who could defeat some of the king's greatest general's would make short work of these measly little soldiers. But then, they would tire him out, making him easy prey for Zabuza.

Naruto grinned ferally, enjoying the moment, wondering if he could murder Gatou as well…then they attacked. Haku watched as the watched as they moved easily, not getting in each other's way. There was grace to this as well, almost like they could read each other's minds. But this did nothing to quell the anger, Haku felt. He loved Zabuza, but Naruto was still the person he'd shared almost all of his childhood with. They'd been friends since they were ten, they'd met in Bordeaux…when Naruto was with the Hyuuga's desperately trying to make something of himself, so he could support his sister without relying on anyone else.

The once blond twisted easily blocking an oncoming lunge and driving his rapier through the soldier. His eyes met Haku's briefly and he turned away, pain filling his chest once more. He'd met Haku when the other man was a street urchin, barely alive. He'd been eating an apple which he offered to the waif with big brown eyes. The boy had eaten it quickly and looked for more. He had taken the boy to his home and the Hyuuga's had agreed to give him a meal in the kitchen. They never been apart since, but when Haku had confessed his feelings, Naruto had been more than a little revolted. He loved Haku as a friend and brother, besides his Christian feelings had gotten in way! He had needed time to overcome his anger, but by then Haku had left. The n time he saw the man was on board a Spanish ship siding with a General named Zabuza! He'd never been given the chance to explain to Haku. With Sasuke it was different, Naruto had returned the Earl's feelings… he saw the last soldier coming towards him.

Haku watched the last soldier run towards Naruto. The blond blocked and parried with lightning speed maneuvering the man into a position where Uchiha could attack. The Uchiha swung his sword slashing the man right across, deep enough to kill him instantly. Then thy both stood panting very slightly, but not by any means out of breath.

Haku and Zabuza came forward. Haku saw Gatou run through the door, leaving the battle to them. He could never understand why no one had killed Gatou yet. Haku turned to the Uchiha who still had the green choker and top half of the dress on. "You look very beautiful in a dress, Uchiha!"

Sasuke glared at him, but gave a mirthless smile. "Why thank you, Haku. You would too!"

The long haired man growled, Sasuke moved quickly drawing him away from Naruto and the general. Haku grinned; "This time, I do not feel like using swords!" he brought out needles. "Let's see you dodge this Uchiha!" He flicked his hand, sending the needles flying at Sasuke. Sasuke blocked a few with a sweep of his sword, but one of them grazed him. He flew at Haku, who only moved backwards and ran to the left throwing a few more needles, but this time in random directions.

Sasuke who knew he couldn't dodge all of the, used his sword as a shield, still moving towards Haku. Hen he had an idea, every time Haku threw, Sasuke leaped into the air swinging his sword at the same time, evading and blocking the needles. He wondered how long this could continue.

Naruto was in a body lock with Zabuza and the bigger man was trying to force him onto the ground. He dropped rolling away just in time to miss the sword, which cu through where his head had been. He leapt to his feet and away, bringing his sword up in and arc trying to catch Zabuza by surprise. The general blocked at move as well, lunging to gut the Captain in his chest, but the blond man dodged and swung his sword. The two swords clanged against each other as they met with force. They swung again and again, when Zabuza suddenly kicked Naruto in the stomach, making him fall forwards in pain.

The Uzumaki bit his lips and stood in time to stop the sword from slicing his head off. He grunted as his stomach hurt as he jumped backwards avoiding Zabuza's sword which seemed to relentlessly beat him back towards the wall.

Finally Haku was forced to pull out his own sword and fight the Uchiha seriously. They met in forceful swings, each trying to disarm the other. Sasuke was angry… he wanted this to be over with, so he could just go home with Naruto. He began a the tiger pattern of attacks, but Haku blocked an parried, it was like they were back in the practice rooms only with an actual killing intent.

Sasuke grit his teeth and wondered how to disarm the man and help Naruto. He thought about the different patterns of attacks and finally decided to merge the swallow pattern with that of the lion. He began by falsely lading Haku to believe he was going to use the whole pattern of the swallow, but finished off using the last complex move of the lion. The sword flew out of Haku's hand, Sasuke's sword snaking up to meet his throat and Sasuke hesitated.

Haku's hands had fallen to his side. "Kill me, Earl of Andover. I no longer deserve to live if I cannot keep you occupied and protect General Zabuza, as I am supposed to…"

"Don't act like a nincompoop! We are only here to save Konohamaru! We don't mean to kill you, unless we meet aboard another ship!" Sasuke said roughly, wondering why he did not just slash the man's throat.

"But this is a battle, if you do not kill me, then I will stop you from helping the Captain…he will be forced to fight Zabuza on his own… he might get injured once more, now that the general has seen his move thrice…kill me!" Haku gripped the sword determinedly.

Naruto was pressed against a wall, fighting for dear life. He dropped and punched Zabuza in the stomach and hen whirled around planting a kick in the man's face. Zabuza staggered back wondering how Naruto had gotten so flexible. He tripped over on of the many bodies lying around and went over backwards. Naruto gave a triumphant shout.

Haku pulled Sasuke's sword towards him, not minding the lade cutting into his palm, when he heard Naruto's shout. He flung the blade away and sped towards his prone lover.

Naruto drew back his hand and drove the sword forwards feeling it bite into soft flash and hard bone. Then his eyes widened, he pulled his sword out, bring the impaled Haku staggering towards him, to collapse onto top of him. Naruto caught the body as he fell backwards, sitting up to turn Haku's face towards him. "Haku!"

The older man just smiled, seemingly uninterested in the gapping wound on his right breast. He gasped a little, coughing up some blood. "Naruto…"

Naruto's eyes filled, tears freely flowing down his cheeks. "I, I never meant to kill you… forgive me, Haku!"

The long haired man shook his head a little. "No, it is all right. I did it of my own free will. I am sorry I betrayed you… I still love you…you are my best friend…"

Naruto consumed by sadness did not see the larger man run at him, sword poised to take his head off. But Sasuke did and lunged forward sword out to run it through his throat. The man gasped and fell to the ground gurgling. Haku watched as his love fell to the ground.

"Put me down next to him, Naruto…"

Naruto did so and watched as his best friend slipped his hand into his lovers. Though Zabuza's life was fast fading, he managed to look into Haku's eyes conveying love, before his eyes darkened forever. Haku smiled too, closing his eyes and giving into darkness.

Naruto stood staring at them, his knees threatening to give way. He sobbed silently, wondering what to now that his greatest enemy and dearest friend were gone.

Sasuke grabbed the Captain and threw him over his shoulder. The man remained limp, letting the Uchiha run to the stables as fast as he could. Thankfully for Sasuke, most of the soldiers had come to attack them in the ball room; he was able to sneak into the stables with no trouble. He picked a horse and made sure it still had its reins. He didn't have time to saddle it. He swung the blue-eyed man onto it and leaped on. Taking a hold of the reins he nudged the horse with his heels to make to go. He galloped though the gates, leaning low, using his elbows to hold Naruto in place. The man seemed o have lost consciousness. He made it to the inn and was greeted by Kakashi and Iruka who were standing outside with the horses already addled and ready. Kakashi took Sasuke's horse, while Iruka helped him ie Naruto onto his own horse. Then Sasuke heaved Konohamaru onto the other one and the party left in a fast trot. Sasuke managed to remove the green top and choker, more content to just be bare-chested.

They rode all night, during which the Captain didn't stir. Nobody spoke after Sasuke told them what had occurred. Iruka cried, for he had known Haku very well. Finally they reached a near by village, and asked for shelter. It was a village against Gatou…so they were helped readily.

Sasuke let himself into Naruto's room before collapsing on the bed next to the blond. He did not bother to change into more appropriate attire as he was too tired. _I just hope we can make it to the ship without any more tragedies!_ And then he was asleep.

* * *

**A/N: as you all know this story as been nominated for the TONFA awards in the Best Alternate Reality category. So please please Vote for me! Link is in my profile!**

**Yeah so I hope you liked this long and difficult chapter. Sorry for the delay, I've been sick and college has begun with more work for me to do! So please review…if I don't get more than fifteen reviews for this, I'm not going to complete it! Did I scare you? Nah… I'll complete it anyway! Ja ne!**

**Taka**


	12. Brest

**IT WON! THE BASTARD WON THE BEST ALTERNATE REALITY AWARD. IT TIED WITH SCARS. SO FOR ALL THOSE WHO VOTED I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!**

**A/N:** **about the lemon? You'll have to wait until they get back to London…or at least Bordeaux. I want them to have a proper bed the first time and want Sasuke to be himself instead of Kiara…which might happen, maybe not in London, but somewhere in England or France. You may also get the lemon in later chapters…English people in those times did wait until the time was 'right' shall we say? So please hold on…I'm trying to keep the story interesting without lemons having to be there all the time…tell me if it is!**

**Ok I seem to have mixed things up a bit. You see Sakura is a Lady cos she was born nobility. And I forgot and called Ino lady too. But from now on I'll just call her Miss Uzumaki while using the formal speech. Only her suitors will call her lady as that is what they called a lady.**

HERE BEGINETH A NEW ARC

IN THE ADVENTURES OF

THE CAPTAIN AND THE EARL

Chapter 12:

The ship's mast could be seen a little way off. They had made it without anything else happening, except for some scuffles and very little food. Naruto had not spoken a word, except while answering his comrades in monosyllables. Iruka had left him to his own devices, warning Sasuke to give him a while to brighten. The Earl understood, he knew how hard it was to lose someone and but did not intend on giving the blond too much time to be blue.

Konohamaru's spirits had recovered some, and the travelers had been subjected to a constant blabber of nonsense. The Uchiha supposed it was the boy's way of trying to bring his master some cheer. He frowned, turning to check the road behind them…then he heard it once more, the faint sound of hoof beats. Sasuke's eyes widened…they were all together, so it could not be one of them.

"Guards! Guards are following, move men, move _now_!" Sasuke spurred his horse on and reached out to strike the rump of Naruto's horse. Kakashi and Iruka understood and shifted to either side of Konohamaru, so as to guide the boy with out anymore mishaps. Naruto still lagged behind and Sasuke felt a growing fear: did the blond _want_ to be caught? Was it for atonement? Sasuke was never going to let that happen. He moved up next to Naruto and leaned forward dangerously, grabbing at the blond's mount's reins. Then he started to gallop, forcefully dragging the blond behind him. It was not going to be enough…the guards had guns.

He wondered if he should try something very daring…something that scared him out of his wits in fact. Taking a look at the blond and hearing the hoof beats get closer, he made a decision. Coming up right next to Naruto, he took his feet out of the stirrups and with as must haste as he could manage without falling off, placed his feet onto the saddlebags on either side of his saddle. Taking a deep steadying breath he placed his left foot onto the seat of his saddle. Naruto was staring at him in startled.

"Uchiha! What deuce do you think you are doing?"

Sasuke bit his lip hard before replying. "Uzumaki, if you do not want me to die, you will keep your horse next to mine…one mistake and I will go face first to the ground…"

Naruto's eyes widened and he complied. Sasuke readied himself, heart thudding unbearably in his ears, lip between his teeth and then…he jumped. And landed behind Naruto, slipping his arms around the blond's waist. Gulping in huge breaths of air, he extended his arms on either side of Naruto and took the reins in his hand. Kicking the horse hard, he guided it into a clearing, making his way to the ship. Ibiki was there waiting, the moment they reached, Genma and Raidou hauled them off the horse and hustled them up the ramp. They pulled the ramp up after them and the sails unfurled. Anchor had already been partly drawn and the rest was done quickly.

Genma stationed himself behind cannon and just as the first guards appeared he fired. They scattered like leaves on a breeze. Sasuke used the time to get Naruto into the cabin and shut the door behind them. The blond looked angry; he glared at Sasuke, his eyes spitting fire. Sasuke sighed, must they have _another_ row? Wasn't anyone satisfied with the number of rows they had been having?

Naruto grit his teeth a while and then turned to face Sasuke, when he thought he had calmed down enough…meaning he hadn't calmed down at all. "What did you think you were doing, Sasuke? Trying to die?"

Sasuke wondered for a while how he was to handle this situation. As much fun as their rows were, if it did not end in kissing or something of the sort then it wasn't worth it. And it might make Naruto depressed again…the blond could be such a _girl_ sometimes. So he took the diplomatic way. "What did _you_ think _you_ were doing, Naruto?"

The blond blinked, not expecting the counter question. Naturally he had thought the Uchiha would have tried to explain himself then he, Naruto would have gone into one of his tirades and stormed off to the deck to cool down. Then Sasuke and he would have glared at each other for a day, and then Sasuke would be frustrated and take it out on him, Naruto by kissing the life out of him. But he had not expected Sasuke to ask him the same question.

"What do you mean, Sasuke?"

"I mean, my dear Naruto, why did you not spur your horse into a gallop the moment I told you we were being followed."

"I…well…I…wanted to fight! It would have done me some good, things have been very quite lately and my…my manly blood needed some excitement." Naruto stumbled over his words staring at the calm impassive Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked. "Excitement? We have had plenty of excitement, Captain. We have been followed, hunted and attacked without a moment of peace for most of the way. You have been _incapacitated_, as all you have done is stare into oblivion while Kakashi, Iruka and I have been fighting. My dear, one would think you _wanted_ to be caught…"

"Yes I… I mean yes I wanted to fight! I mean I had been watching you all fight them and I started to…to…well I felt like a coward! That is the precise reason." Naruto beamed at him, forgetting how he had started the dialogue in the first place.

"Precise reason, eh? Why can you not be truthful? You _wanted_ to be caught, because you felt it would atone for Haku's death. Tell me _now_!" Sasuke said in his 'I-am-the-Earl-and-I-command-you-to-do-it' voice.

Naruto stared at him, the smile gone, and pain making itself known in his eyes. "Yes, maybe I did. Why did you not just leave me to be caught? Why can you not understand what I am feeling?"

Sasuke stood up, internally sighing that it _was_ to be a row yet again…even if it was a row in his favor. "You should not dare to tell me that I cannot understand your feelings in this matter. I can perfectly well, since I did…do feel the same about my brother's death. What I cannot understand is why you would put all of us in danger to do something as stupid as that! I must say you would have known that Iruka, Kakashi or I would indeed try to stop you from committing such folly."

He stared at the blond who was staring at the floor. "I fully intended to give you time to mourn, but if it is making your judgment quite poor then I must tell you to _snap_ out of it. You lead this ship and this crew! We cannot have you place their _lives_ in danger because you are feeling depressed about your friend…who _betrayed_ you! Speak to me when you are sane, I do not have time to waste on men who cannot take good care of their own!"

Then Sasuke left the cabin, leaving Naruto to sulk or feel guilty in peace. The Earl's words had made an impact, the fact that Sasuke had said them in such a condescending Earl-ish way was worse. Naruto knew that every word of it was true, before it suddenly hit him that the whole conversation had been turned against him. He sighed; he'd intended to brood for a while, but it seemed not to suit him…it was Sasuke's forte after all.

* * *

Iruka went below the deck where the crew slept. Each bed was separated by curtains on account of there being so many couples. When he went to his own 'room' and found Kakashi dozing fitfully. Sliding into bed, Iruka slipped his arms around the silver haired valet.

Kakashi's eyes snapped open, and he turned quickly to see it was just Iruka. Smiling he hugged the man close breathing in the rich sent of stew that seemed to hang about Iruka. It came from being a very good cook. Iruka snuggled into him, stroking his chest slowly.

"Kakashi, what did you do before you became a valet?" Iruka asked hesitantly, he'd been waiting to find out about his love's past, but the time had never been right.

Kakashi stiffened a bit and then he relaxed. It was Iruka…the man would keep a secret and was trustworthy. It wasn't that Kakashi had secrets; it was just that he had not wanted his past known to anyone, not even his master. "Well, I was born to nobility actually, but I was a bastard child. My father had been an aristocratic man, famed through out England as the general who had driven Spain out when they had invaded…single handedly mind you. But he made a mistake…a mistake which everyone found out about, you do know what the noble women are like when it comes to envy and gossip. He fell for my mother…who had no fortune whatsoever apart from her looks. It was condemned by the whole of the Ton. My father promised to marry her…she allowed him to take her. When he found out she was pregnant, he rallied against all his relatives in order to marry her, but they refused, sending my mother away where he couldn't find her. My mother waited and waited, but three months later she got word hat he had killed himself. Suicide is a sin as you know…so he was condemned once more and disowned by his relatives."

"When I was seven years old my mother died. Mr. Uchiha had come down to visit his land…that was where I was staying. He found me and made me an offer. I would work with his staff and make something out of my pitiful existence. He was a proud man, but he still paid me more than the others, though it was my secret. When Sasuke was born he made me personal valet to him. So I helped the nurses care for the baby. Mr. Uchiha also gave me an education. His cousin Obito Uchiha used to visit and stay for long periods of time. I was fifteen then and Sasuke was five, I could not understand why that boy wanted to be my friend. I was always cold to him but he kept offering friendship. When that did not work, he began to demand that I accompany him whenever he went out. Since Sasuke was young there was not much for me to do, I followed him around until a grudging friendship began to develop."

"There was another girl, our age training to be a maid calling Rin. Obito liked her…he thought her very pretty. He used to sneak us out and take us riding, if Mr. Uchiha knew he did not complain about Obito spending time with the likes of us. One day Rin's horse ran off with her. Obito insisted we go look for her, even when I said that we should get help. We searched everywhere and finally heard her calling; she was at a cliff…the Uchiha estate…Andover (so this isn't the real Andover estate in England ok?) is built over a high cliff. There used to be a fence, but the horse had jumped clear. We looked down and Rin was hanging on for dear life. Obito got off at once; he leaned down and caught her, slipping himself. I used a bit of rope we had and tried to haul them up, he sent Rin up first. When we were pulling him up, the rope started to fray due to the friction. I reached out, I almost caught him, but Rin stopped me, it was too dangerous. We pulled harder, but he fell. He broke his neck…"

Kakashi stopped for a moment, breathing hard then he continued once more. "Mr. Uchiha believed us. They had his funeral, told everyone it was an accident when he had tried to save Rin. That I was not there…he said he wanted to protect me, incase the gossips started talking about me again. To let my father rest in peace. After that I was just confined to Sasuke and his rooms. Then when Sasuke was twelve, Itachi Uchiha…his brother died in a hunting accident. His parents went crazy with grief, they started trying to force Sasuke to be like Itachi, never realizing that he thought Itachi's death was his fault. They stopped attending parties living only to love Sasuke and depend on him. Two years later, they went to France but they passed away in a ship wreck. I was all Sasuke had, his guardian was Orochimaru. The thieving snake kept trying to steal Sasuke's money. The boy became a cynical wreck who hated the world. He began to hate happiness itself, becoming a condescending man. Then Orochimaru set him up and here we are. That's the story of my life"

Iruka smiled. "Thank you for telling me. I will keep it a secret if you wish it. I love you, Kakashi." His chocolate brown eyes crinkled at the corners, making him look thoroughly adorable. Kakashi captured his soft lips delivering a lingering kiss.

"I love you too Iruka…"

* * *

Hours later Naruto walked out to find Sasuke still on deck, sitting by the prow staring out into the horizon. Stupid Sasuke, who had turned the conversation against him! It was he who was to be broodingby the prow and Sasuke coming to comfort him, not the other way around. The sun had set a long time ago…the call for dinner had been sounded too. But Sasuke sat alone and unmoving, just watching the sea.

Naruto sat down by him, cracking his knuckles a little wondering how to begin. But then Sasuke began for him. "Ibiki and I have decided that we dock at Brest, it the best place for us to get some needful rest and stock up on supplies. Since it is France's naval base, we will not be attacked. It is also the place between Bordeaux and England. I would like some time before I get into skirts please…"

"Those are good decisions; you seem to be turning into quite the seafarer."

"Well someone I knew once said he had wanted a wife…maybe lover who would follow him to sea."

Naruto started and looked at Sasuke wonderingly. "Are you not bored with me all ready?"

"Just because I get angry at you behaving idiotish, does not mean I will not continue to love you, Naruto. I rowed you because I felt hurt that you were willing to leave me behind too. I cannot bear with the thought of you leaving me behind as well." The raven haired man refused to look at Naruto while he said these words, preferring instead to look out to sea.

Blue eyes looked at him for a long moment, before they softened. "I have behaved in an incredibly foolish way Uchiha. I am sorry…I did not care about anyone else's feelings."

Dark eyes studied him, unreadable and then an arm slipped around his shoulders. "I am sorry too. I seem to expect too much from you sometimes. Maybe I forget that you are only human…you have changed me completely...sometimes I think…" he blushed "that you are an angel…come down just to help me live. Gosh, I am being a ninny!"

Naruto grinned. "Maybe I am. But you need not fear that I will leave you behind, Sasuke. I cannot. I promise that if ever anything happens I will protect you…I will be with you." He bent forwards capturing his love's lips.

They kissed softly, just for pure affection and love…passion withstanding, their only witness the moonlight filtering onto the deck. The men had turned away respecting their immediate need for privacy. So Naruto and Sasuke kissed and held on to each other to their hearts content, only awaiting the adventure soon to wash over them.

* * *

The butler Izumo who filled the position while Genma was on the voyage opened the door to a hooded and cloaked stranger. He wondered whether to let the men enter…his countenance could not be seen and the dark clothing did not help see his build. Izumo frowned and asked as stiffly as possible what he may do to help the man.

The stranger's voice sounded amused. "Yes you may help me. I would like to know if Mr. Uzumaki is in."

Izumo wondered where the man was from…the whole of England knew when _Captain_ Uzumaki was in or not. His exploits were known all over England. He decided that he might not want to let the stranger in after all. "No, I am sorry but _Captain _Uzumaki is at sea. He will be returning soon…when he does not say."

The man seemed to think it over and then he looked up. Izumo was trying hard to make out at least the colour of his eyes, but they were blocked by the shadow of his cloak. "Well, then could you tell me if Miss Uzumaki is in. If she is not I will wait."

"She is in, sir. But she is about to depart to a friend's house." Izumo was about to close the door but a hand stopped him.

"You would do well to show me some respect my good man. All of us English are like that…judging a book by its cover. But you will take my card up to Miss Uzumaki and request an audience as quickly as possible." He handed Izumo a covered card and stepped in to wait at he door.

Izumo knocked on Miss Ino's door. Then he entered and presented the card to her. She smiled at him and opened the card…her eyes moved across it rapidly. Izumo wondered who it could be; the girl had gone quite a shocking white.

"Izumo…please let him await me in the library. I will be done in a minute. And then send Udon to Lady Haruno's house, tell her I will not be visiting her today and that something quite important has come up." she spoke slowly, as if in a trance.

Izumo nodded and went to inform the man. The stranger was examining the statue at the door. It was something called a totem pole that Captain Uzumaki had brought back from his voyages.

"Excuse me sir, but you are to await Miss Uzumaki in the library. Let me lead the way sir." Izumo led him to the library and left him to look at the books. Then he took himself away, warning the other staff to stay away as well. Naruto had loyal servants…no one of them would intrude on the family's privacy.

After a moment, Ino arrived dressed in a pretty blue dress. She looked at the cloaked stranger and swallowed. "Are you really…?"

The stranger straightened and seemed to look her up and down. Then he threw off his hood to reveal his face and smiled at her. "Yes I am."

And Miss Ino Uzumaki stared at him for a moment before fainting dead away.

* * *

Genma shaded his eyes against the sun to stare at the horizon. Then he looked down with a gleeful shout. "Land ahoy!"

Naruto grinned up at him. "So we have reached Brest. I am excessively happy. At last I can fulfill my craving for some good pasta. Is there any way we can get there faster?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head a bit. "Idiot. If you have waited this long, I am sure you can wait much longer. Do not forget that we must get rooms first, then we must change into attire appropriate for dining at a restaurant…and I must borrow the eye patch once more. Then we must locate the restaurant we plan to dine at and wait while they make the food and serve it. So you had better take a deep breath and prepare yourself for an hour's wait at the most."

Naruto's face had fallen into a decidedly dejected expression as Sasuke had continued his monologue. He could not help whining, even though his crew was present all around him. He began with a "Sasuuukeeee!" And then went on with "Why do you take so much pleasure in tormenting meeee? Are you really such a sadist?"

Sasuke smirked. "I would not go as far as to call myself a sadist. Let us just say I take pleasure in watching you make a fool of yourself, many many times. I must admit it never loses its charm."

Genma snickered with glee….which was mirrored by most of the members of the crew. It was nice to someone rile the Captain up so… the Captain had been such a sedate human being who only got excited at the mention of a fight. But now they could watch him get excited or work himself into a frenzy without having to put their own lives in danger. They wished they could repay the Earl in someway and had been racking their brains to do so for quite a while. And then Genma had hit up on the idea. They just needed time to perfect the plan.

They watched as Naruto jumped off the ship as they docked. Sasuke followed him at a more sedate pace, eye patch in place and a bit of stubble around his mouth. Even with short facial hair and eye patch the Earl looked as handsome as ever. It was not any wonder that the women all around them were watching the two men.

Naruto turned to see Sasuke a little way off, taking his own sweet time, looking around with that stoic face of his. Naruto pouted very slightly. Didn't the bastard understand that pasta was the most important thing on his mind? Weren't lovers supposed to understand that sort of thing? Why did he get have to fall in love with an inconsiderate lover? He huffed a little and stalked into an inn.

The inn keeper seemed to be a drunkard and perpetually drank from a hip flask. Naruto wished he'd hurry and give them rooms. Sasuke finally walked in and looked at the man. Then he walked right up to the counter and rapped his hands on it. "Do you have any rooms, my man? We are in a bit of a hurry here and all we require is a room…two if you can manage it."

The inn keeper straightened and looked at Sasuke for a moment. "I have two rooms, sir. They have a door that connects them if you don't mind sir." he saw Sasuke nod an assent. "If you will follow me, sir. The name's Tazuna by the by."

_Adjoining rooms…_Sasuke thought gleefully. The numerous things he could do with adjoining rooms….especially if Naruto was on the other side. He snapped out of it and looked at Naruto when they reached the rooms.

"Please get dressed quickly, Captain. We must hurry if you are in dire need of pasta." And he went inside, leaving his lover to gawp at him with a childish expression of rage on his face. The Earl of Andover was such a Bastard!

* * *

A/N: That's it for now. I know it has been a while but I have to wait some time before the flow gets me and I am floundering at bit with the numerous possibilities I have for this plot. Now that the new arc is beginning stay tuned for more of the Bastard! Ja ne.

Taka


	13. Consumation

**A/N: okay back…sorry for the delay. **

**Warning: Yaoi. Lime and lemon coming up. Please skip if you're underage…Lemon link is on the profile...please review here though!  
**

Chapter 13:

"THE IDIOT!" Sasuke sprinted out of his room like a forest fire, glaring at everyone around him. He looked like a wet rooster, the water dripping off him to pool on the clean floor. He walked downstairs to glare at the inn keeper. "Where is your grandson?" he asked, his voice venomous.

Tazuna took in Sasuke's appearance and sighed. "Oh dear, I am very sorry about this, Mr. Gill. My grandson can be a bit naughty…but you must forgive him. He's mourning the death of his father, sir. He tends to be a bit temperamental."

"Whatever may be the case, Mr. Tazuna, I want to see him. I must and shall reprimand him and you must give em leave to do so. This afternoon please Mr. Tazuna." Sasuke walked back to his rooms and began to change. He had no idea how long his clothes with last under Inari's despicable assaults. He pulled his shirt off and threw the wet cloth into a basin provided for used clothes.

He had slipped his breeches off as well, when the door connecting his room to Naruto's opened. "Sasuke? I heard about the trick Inari played on…" Naruto drew a breath taking in the Earl's appearance, his eyes lingering on the completely wet knee length boxers which stuck to the Earl, leaving nothing to imagination.

"Naruto? Could you please stop staring and hand me a new pair of underclothes. They are right by you in the top drawer of that chest." Sasuke asked feeling uncomfortable under that penetrating gaze.

Blue eyes refused to budge and the blond started walking towards him. Sasuke stepped back a few paces. "Naruto? I'm feeling cold and I'm wet, could you please hand me a pair of underclothes?"

Naruto looked into obsidian eyes a slight smile on his face. "Uncomfortable, Sasuke? I have all ready seen you without those on. If you're feeling cold…" Naruto ran his hands along the muscles of Sasuke's back. "I'm sure we could try to warm each other up."

A feral look was seeping into Sasuke's eyes. "You are being quite idiotish. However since you want me to take you…I am very convinced that it would be warmer." Sasuke slipped Naruto's shirt off, exposing that tanned chest, letting his eyes run all over it. He put out his hands sliding them up and down that chest. Then he pulled the blond forward, kissing him letting his tongue languidly slide against the blond's.

**(Lime)**

Naruto moaned as the Earl slowly walked him backwards, trapping him against the wall. His hands dropped onto the waist band of Naruto's pants and pulled them off slowly, before pressing his arousal against the younger man's. His hands played with those nice brown nipples, rolling, pinching and rubbing, until Naruto was making the most intriguing noises he had ever heard.

He pulled down the Captain's boxers, letting them pool around his ankles. Then he looked him up and down, examining every inch of the blond. Looking up he found Naruto staring at him, eyes misted with lust. "Captain," he said, his deep voice sending shivers up and down the Captain's spine. "You are an extremely attractive creature, upon my word. And I do believe that I left you sometime back without fulfilling my duty…"

Before Naruto could answer, the Uchiha had bent down to swallow his member whole. He gave a short cry and Sasuke stopped to look at him. "I know you are enjoying this Naruto, but I would like it if you were less vocal, we could get caught and you would once more be left to handle things on your own…"

Naruto nodded in a dazed manner, bending to pull out his hanky and stuff it into his mouth. Sasuke kissed he tip of his phallus and continued his 'duty'. He licked his way up from base to the tip, pausing a moment to let his tongue explore its slit. Naruto arched, beads of sweat running down his chest. Sasuke smirked and looked at him. "Did you know that Inari is to come and meet me soon? I said afternoon…" his hand massaged Naruto's sacs. "Which probably means he should be here in a few minutes…" Naruto's eyes widened.

Sasuke let his hand stroke Naruto roughly. "Imagine what were to happen if he saw us…"

Unbelievably Naruto felt his pleasure increase. The gag in his mouth stopped the harsh scream. He let his fingers twine in the older man's hair, forcing the older man's mouth further onto his penis. But Sasuke pulled away. He licked his lips. "I am in charge, Naruto. If you fight that, then you're just going to have to wait until Inari enters…I knew you were a pervert…you _like_ people watching you…"

Naruto shook his head, wanting Sasuke to go fast, for him to finish it off, before Inari came by. Sasuke seemed to want the same thing now, no matter how much he teased. The Uchiha began in earnest, sucking hard, bobbing his head up and down, sucking on bits of the phallus and continually massaging his testicles. Naruto gasped and sprayed hard into Sasuke's mouth.

**(Lime ends)**

The Captain slid down the wall, breathing hard, eyes shut tight. He slowly opened his eyes to see Sasuke using a handkerchief to delicately wipe the semen from the corner off his mouth, the way he did when a grain of rice or a spot of gravy stuck to it, it was very erotic some how. The Earl smirked.

"So I take it you liked that, Captain?"

Naruto didn't deign to reply, his eyes mockingly focused on the Earl's own problem…which they had no time to take care of. He stood, wiped himself with a wet towel from the wash basin and dried himself with another before slipping lithely back into his clothes. "Thank you, Uchiha…it was very thoughtful of you, sacrificing your own pleasure for mine."

"Oh no…completely my pleasure, Captain. I enjoyed more than you did, I must say. It strengthens my knowledge that I am one of the handsomest men alive and it takes a handsome man to bring a Captain like you to his knees…gasping for more." Sasuke's lips twisted in a wry smile. The Earl proceeded to put on dry clothes.

Naruto glared at him. "How churlish of you! One would think you would take my thanks gracefully. Well I must be off now…only to enter once more when Inari meets you. I am looking forward to seeing how you deal with the child."

"No you will not. How I deal with the child is knowledge meant for me and the child. You will not interfere, Naruto. I'm sorry but I want it that way."

Naruto stared at him a slight look of hurt etched into his face. "I understand. I will meet you for dinner…"

* * *

Inari stepped into the room and looked at the Earl who was sitting at his writing desk looking extremely stern. He didn't look up or acknowledge the boy's presence which only scared Inari more. "Uh…Mr. Gill? My grandfather said you wanted to speak to me?"

"What do you think of corporal punishment Inari? In fact because you played that prank today…how would you like to be punished?" Sasuke continued to write whatever it was that he was writing.

"To be honest, Mr. Gill I do not want to be punished. Is there any way you can forgive me and let the matter slide….just this once…" Inari held his breath, hoping the man would do just that.

"Oh I do not care to let such matters slide. Little boys, who try to inconvenience others without a thought, need to be punished in my book. I do not see why you feel the need to laugh at another's misfortune…I'm sorry, but the humour in today's prank escapes me!" Sasuke did look up then, his dark eyes making contact with Inari's own.

The boy stayed silent, a sullen look slowly spreading over his face, like split wine. Sasuke raised an eyebrow…Inari knew he could not get out of this situation unless he explained himself. Mr. 'Gill' had a look that said he would stay right here with Inari for days with out actually feeling bored. However resourceful that was, Inari did want to leave as soon as possible.

Finally he looked at Sasuke. "Sir, I apologize for drenching you. Please forgive me…"

Sasuke's mouth turned down at the corner. "You have not answered my question." And then he went back to writing whatever it was he was writing, leaving Inari to wallow in his own guilt for a long while.

"I was jealous!"

Sasuke looked up an expression of surprise gracing his features. "Jealous?"

"Jealous because you looked so happy, with that Captain. You both looked like you had everything you wanted in the world! I could not bear the fact that I was mourning about my father, when you acted all pompous like you owned the place. You are handsome and noble and everything…why could I not have all that? Why could God just not give me my father back, when he had enough power to make all of you so happy?" Inari was yelling now. He stopped quite abruptly as if all the anger in him had burnt out like the coals in a fire.

"It is a lesson you must learn…" Sasuke's voice was soft. "Not everything is as it seems. And in this world, you must give up many things so you can enjoy any happiness that comes your way. If I seem happy now, it is only because I have lost whatever is required to gain it. You are still young. I am not sure if you understand…but I understand what it is to lose a parent and I am sorry."

Inari stared at the man as he went on. "You are not the only one to be jealous of those around you or repeat that wish again and again hoping it will come true. The Captain lost his mother when he was your age; I lost my brother first, then my parents when I was your age and a bit older. But we live on. So do not spend your time wondering…you still have your mother and your grandfather so help keep them happy."

Then Sasuke stood up and left in search of Naruto. Inari stared at the desk for a while…the man was not too bad as a matter a fact…talked a bit like an old codger for all his young looks…but he made sense. The boy walked to the window and looked out. "I think I will let you go now, father…have fun…"

Then he ran out to find his grand father and tell him about what old Mr. Gill had said.

* * *

A long search found the Captain sitting on a lone pier at the far end of the docks. He had something in his hands, which he kept glancing at, before he finally folded it up and shoved it into his pocket. Normally he liked Brest, it was a quaint little port, and the noodles he got here at the little inn by the docks were better than any he had tasted.

Sasuke sat down by him a little surprised that the blond had not greeted him loudly. "Naruto, you said you would meet me for dinner. I have spent a lot of time in finding you and my stomach tells me it is past our dinner time. What have you been doing?"

"Nothing…I am sorry I have delayed you. The little inn should still be open; I want noodles so why do we not go there?" Naruto stood and sighed. "I hope they have those noodles I like…"

Sasuke noticed something was wrong, but he chose not to say anything. His Captain would tell him if he wanted to and the Earl was not one to force it. They walked in silence until they reached the inn. Sasuke ordered rice and Naruto ordered noodles. Everything seemed calm…but Sasuke knew this was the calm before a storm.

Naruto rolled his noodles into a neat bundle and placed them in his mouth wondering how to break the news to Sasuke. He let the taste flood his mouth; these were Asian noodles, which were very rare. He then turned his attention to watching Sasuke eat, the way the raven picked every grain of rice on his plate until the white plate was clean of everything and looked like it had been washed.

"What is it, idiot?"

Naruto frowned. "Have you no manners Uch…Mr. Gill?" he smiled at the Earl anyway. "I have something to tell you…"

Sasuke's face sobered at once. "Go ahead then. If it is bad news…and I know it is by the look on your face, please go ahead and do not keep me waiting any longer."

"We have to leave for England tomorrow." Seeing the Earl open his mouth to say something, Naruto held up a hand. "Please let me finish. My sister has just sent me a letter saying she wants me home to attend to an urgent matter that has come up. She says it will be quite a pleasant surprise but it has to be dealt with as soon as possible to avoid any misunderstandings and to save my reputation."

Sasuke stared at him for a moment. He did no want to leave. H wanted to spend time in this little town with Naruto…but if it was indeed that important then so be it. "I cannot pretend I am happy, but so be it."

Naruto looked at him gratefully but also with a tinge of puzzlement. Sasuke wondered what it was that he had not understood. They were going back to London…_wait…London…Orochimaru…no! Kiara! He would have to be Kiara again!_

"By god, I will not do it! I will not be Kiara again!" he looked at the other diners who were giving him a strange look. "I mean I will not meet Kiara again….she sickens me and I think I will turn into her if I spend more time with her…" he added just to set the other diners minds at heart and make them think it was a girl he disliked.

Naruto sighed. "Exactly. I am sorry…maybe you could stay here, while I go see to it? It would be easier for you….though I have a feeling it will not be a pleasant surprise after all."

Sasuke weighed the consequences in his mind. If he went back to London this time, he would have to face Orochimaru and clear his name. Of course it would not do for people to know he was Kiara so he would have to keep hat a secret, but he would have to make sure Orochimaru was arrested or better yet killed. Damn if he was going to get back into skirts again then there was one thing he had to do at all costs.

He stood. "Naruto I will come with you. But I have a matter of great urgency to attend now and I request that you leave your noodles be and accompany me."

Naruto stared at him as he raven slapped money on the table, making sure the waiter heard it and pulled Naruto out of his chair. Sasuke glowered at Naruto. "Follow will you man? I cannot wait all day…in fact I cannot wait another minute and you will be sorry if you delay me…"

He walked away, leaving Naruto to quickly follow. Naruto followed him all the way up into his bedroom. Sasuke pulled him in and shut the door. He padded the bottom and top of the door with towels. Then he shut all the windows and turned to Naruto.

"Undress, Uzumaki…now!"

Naruto stared at him. "Sasuke! Was this the important thing you wanted to do?"

"Uzumaki I will have no more banter from you! If I have to wear skirts once more you can hand me your virginity. I want it and I want it now. Keep me waiting one more second and I will tie you to the bed and have my way with you…"

**(Lemon) Link to full one on profile...  
**

Naruto swallowed and did as he was told. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide to the floor. Then he unbuttoned his pants and let them drop exposing his knee length boxers. He blushed as he hesitated to remove his boxers, suddenly overcome by nervousness. Catching Sasuke's eyes he bit his lip and slipped his boxers off.

Sasuke smirked and eyed the tanned body, lingering on the leaking member . "You are erect all ready, Naruto." He watched as the blond shuddered under his gaze. "Come here…" he waited for the blond to come forward and then pulled him into a kiss. "Undress me Naruto…"

The blond gulped and looked at him a little dazed. Then he reached for the Earl's shirt and began unbuttoning it, letting his hands wander over Sasuke's bare chest as he did so. Sasuke caught his hands and shook his head. "Naruto I am in control…" Naruto frowned but continued anyway he caught the hem of the pants and pulled it down with the boxers. Sasuke gasped as the cloth rubbed his erection.

Then Naruto stood back obediently though all he wanted to do was bend Sasuke over and plunge into him. Sasuke smiled seeming to know what was going on in his head. "Kneel…I want to put it in your mouth…"

Naruto knelt and faced the straining erection. He licked the head a few times, just watching Sasuke's face. The raven was biting his lip and glaring at him to do more. Naruto grinned and mouthed his erection from base to tip in random spots. Sasuke gave a soft moan and this time Naruto had to hold onto his hips. Then Naruto nipped and sucked a bit before beginning to lick from bottom to top.

Sasuke shuddered and moaned a little louder. "Naruto…hurry up…"

The blond shook his head and inched the organ into his mouth slowly flattening his tongue so the base experienced all the pleasure. He bobbed his head moving up and down taking a little more inside. His hands came up to fondle Sasuke. Sasuke had started bucking into his mouth and if Naruto was careful he would not gag himself.

He left the penis alone and moved to the testicles mouthing them too, until Sasuke pulled him away. He gave him a questioning glance but the Uchiha just took a few deep breaths. "Do we have anything creamy?"

Naruto pondered on it for a while and then smiled. "Some lotion I bought for Ino, but with everything else I am going to shower her with, I think she can do without it." He hurried away to get it. Then he offered it to Sasuke.

"Naruto, lie on the bed and spread your legs…"

Naruto complied feeling like a common prostitute, but Sasuke gaze filled with lust and love remedied that. Sasuke spread some lotion on his fingers and then bent over Naruto's crotch. He took the blond's erection into his mouth swallowing him whole. Naruto cried out only to have Sasuke shove a pillow at him. He muffled his cries with it. Continuing his attention to Naruto's penis, he slipped one finger in sliding it in and out; he slipped another finger in and another. He made a scissoring motion to stretch the blond, distracting him with ministrations to his member.

Then he slicked himself, pulling away from the blond. "Naruto, are you ready?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke nervousness welling up again. "Y…yes…"

Sasuke placed the head at the puckered entrance. Then he straddled one of Naruto leg's after turning him onto his side. Then he pulled the other leg onto his shoulder like Kakashi had advised him to do. He pushed in slowly. He almost got pushed out as Naruto's entrance tightened in pain. Then he hit something...

Naruto cried out into the pillow. "Do that again…"

Sasuke aimed and moved. Naruto writhed under him in pleasure…"K…keep moving Sasuke…"

The raven started moving trying to hit Naruto's in that spot every thrust. He could not last too long and he knew Naruto could not either. He sped up and slammed into the blond lost in his pleasure. He bit his lip to keep from screaming. A few more thrust and Naruto came spraying all over mumbling his name into the pillow... Sasuke followed as his lover's inner walls clutched him his lip bleeding a lot. .

**(Lemon Ends)**

Sasuke collapsed onto Naruto, both panting hard riding out their orgasms. Sasuke pulled out and slipped to the Captain's side. "You are excellent. I can see another reason why I fell in love with you…"

Naruto chuckled. "Yes, I love you too. I just…I cannot believe we did that…you took my virginity Uchiha!"

"And you took mine…"

"I loved it…however are we going to spend time in England without doing this?"

"We'll find a way…now I want to sleep and I have locked both doors, so no one will disturb us. " Sasuke cuddled into Naruto. They used a sheet to cleanup and then just lay there…

* * *

They boarded the ship early. The crew had a laugh when they saw their Captain limp on board and a lot of them exchanged money on various bets. Naruto retired to the cabin, letting Ibiki take over for the day.

Sasuke climbed to the crows nest and pondered on how he would get Orochimaru. It had to be a good plan…

Naruto joined him after dinner, finally feeling better. "Sasuke…you are thinking about Orochimaru are you not?"

The raven looked at him. "I have to clear my name. It is important that I do it soon, before all my money is squandered."

Naruto nodded and they looked out to sea for a while. Then the blond turned. "I am going to help you my love. We will find a way…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "It will be dangerous."

"Zabuza and Haku were dangerous…how will this compare? I love you Sasuke…this time _I_ will stand by _your_ side and help you do what you have to." Naruto's eyes shone with determination.

Sasuke smiled. "Yes. Thank you…"

They reached London at noon three days later. Sasuke dressed in a sleek plum gown followed by maid Anko stepped off onto the pier and waited for Naruto. Naruto came down shortly after and he took his arm. Kiara smirked and whispered into Naruto's ear.

"They all think I'm so gentle…just think what they would think if they knew that your beautiful woman fiancé topped you in bed…"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Kiara! Stop that!"

Sasuke smiled, satisfied. He let Naruto help him into the carriage. He looked forward to staying in the Uzumaki household for a while. Kakashi would be coming this time as the Uchiha's old valet who Naruto had hired. They neared the house and Sasuke knew he wouldn't mind seeing Ino again. After all she was the only girl who hadn't thrown herself at him.

Izumo answered the door and ushered them into the living room. Both the men collapsed into an armchair. The journey had been tiring and they both had not gotten any sleep the night before. Ino came bounding in.

"Naruto! Kiara! I have some pleasant news…Naruto you will not believe it!" she grabbed her brother in a hug. "Wait here I'll introduce you…"

Naruto looked at her run off. "You don't think she went and got married do you?"

Sasuke pondered. "If she did then it cannot be too bad…"

"No…it will be horrible…" Naruto sighed. Then he heard Ino enter and looked up. He felt his heart plummet this was worse than Ino getting married without his consent.

Ino beamed at him. And the man next to her moved to hug him…Naruto did not hug back, standing as still as stone. The man smiled at him and shot him a puzzled look. "Naruto?" Even Kiara had no idea what was going on…

But Naruto did and Naruto did not like it. He cleared his throat and looked into the man's blue eyes. "Father…"

* * *

**A/N: yeah that's it! I'm sorry it took that long to update, but this chapter was hard work. They finally did it! Yayness…I'll update more regularly now. I'm sorry for the delay and dealing with love took up all my time! Thank you and review please…I'm a little nervous about this after the absence….**

**Taka**

**Next chapter: Naruto deals with his dad, Sasuke and Sakura fight again, Ino and Shikamaru get together and a plan to get Orochimaru starts up.**


	14. Revealed?

A/N: Again I have no time to correct the grammar…I have an exam tomorrow. There is the problem with the letter 'T' on my keyboard and a few other letters…I checked this but you might still find some of them missing! Sorry about that!

Chapter 14:

He cleared his throat and looked into the man's blue eyes. "Father…"

Sasuke looked at him in shock. _His father…I thought his father was dead…but then…he never talked of his father…his father is Namikaze Minato! _He regarded the man opposite him with new respect. Then he looked at Naruto who still had a stand-offish aura around him…

Naruto stepped away very slightly. "What might you be doing here?"

Minato smiled at him. "I thought I would come back and see the two of you! You seem to have made a name for yourself…" pride lit his eyes.

Naruto nodded coldly. "Kiara and I are tired, Father. You must excuse us." He glanced at Sasuke conveying his haste to get away with his eyes. "Let me lead you to your room." he let Sasuke take his arm and led him out, paying no attention to Ino's troubled face.

As thy walked to their rooms, Sasuke's fingers tightened a bit on the blond's arm. "Naruto…"

"I do not wish to talk of it. I would like to spend some time alone, I hope you do not mind?" he stopped outside Sasuke's room and slipped an arm around his waist. Drawing him in for a chaste kiss, his eyes softened slightly. "Go to bed, my love. I'll meet you for lunch or supper depending on which I am awake for…"

Then Naruto turned and walked to his room. The door closing with finality. Sasuke could not have gone after him even if he had wanted to. The dark haired man slipped into his room and shut the door. There was not a thing he could say or do…he had no knowledge about what had gone on between Naruto and his father…Namikaze Minato, the legendary Captain who had been in the Queen's service before disappearing! His face had been everywhere! Sasuke remembered the man who had come to his parent's funeral. Namikaze Minato who had been missing for sixteen years…Sasuke wondered why he had not made that connection before. Naruto looked like a replica of him!

Sasuke undid his sash. He was about to slip is clothes off when a knock sounded. He frowned and opened it to reveal Ino. The girl looked at him a bit fearfully. "Um…Kiara, could I come in please? I would like a word with you. If it is all right with you, that is…?"

Sasuke nodded and stepped aside to let her in. Ino went straight to the window seat and sat down on it. Sasuke moved to the chair by the dressing table and looked at her. When she didn't say anything, he spoke. "What is the matter Ino?"

The blonde fidgeted a little. "Kiara…why do you think Naruto dislikes Father so?"

Sasuke wondered what to say. The girl was obviously troubled, but she knew she could not speak to Naruto. "I do not know. He has always avoided talking about your father. When did Mr. Namikaze arrive?"

"You know his name! Good. Naruto made us take our mother's name when he was eight you know. I do not know anything either. My Brother has never seen fit to talk to me of our father. According to Father, he arrived last week. He had to go away on a voyage right after I was born…a year before my mother left us. He got news of her death only years later and had no means of contacting us. When he returned last week he came straight here. I know it's been sixteen years, Kiara! But I cannot hate him! He's my father…and he's so nice! I cannot help but love him! I have wanted to see him for so long now!" she turned aggrieved blue eyes to Sasuke. "Why will Brother not understand?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Ino, you must let him be. You cannot imagine how shocking it must be for him to return from a voyage only to see the man he hates back in his home. He has to accept it on his own…"

Ino looked away. "Naruto is so mule headed sometimes! Oh…I must speak to you of another thing. What do you think of Mr. Nara?"

Sasuke who had begun to get his make up out of the band box stopped short. "Mr. Nara?"

"Naruto's best friend, you know? You met him last time…he sails too. Though not as often as Naruto…"

"Well, he seems very nice. Very lazy, but intelligent and nice. And I heard that the Queen was pleased with him. They are saying she might promote him or bestow him with knighthood…" Sasuke turned to look at Ino with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"Oh…nothing…" Ino was about to sweep out of the room when she turned. "Oh, Kiara I cannot hide things from you! I like Mr. Nara very much…"

Sasuke was once again at a loss. ""Oh…that's very nice…"

"You think he's ineligible?"

Looking at Ino's small face, Sasuke sighed. "I like him. Are you going to mention this to your father? Or to Naruto?"

Ino stood and walked to the door. "No! I mean yes….someday. I do not know if they will accept his hand though. I better be going, Kiara. Pray do not mention it to anyone!"

Sasuke shut the door after her and locked it. He slid out of his dress and slipped on a night gown. He wished he could get into his knee boxer and vest. But on the brighter side he would meet Sakura again…last time had been so amusing! He drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke had never been gladder than when the footman announced hat Shikamaru had arrived. The tension at the supper table between Naruto and his father had been palpable. Naruto had not said a single word by himself to his father, only answering Minato's questions curtly. So Sasuke had been forced to converse with all three of them continually and he had a feeling Naruto did not like him speaking to the older man.

Shikamaru entered lazily and sat down at the table. "So sorry, I am late. I found it very bothersome to walk all the way down here."

"Ye Gods, you seem to think we should be thankful you actually made it!" Naruto smiled at the man. "Do you have any notion of whether the letter I sent her Majesty reached her?"

Shika nodded. "Of course I do. The whole court is talking about your exploits. Zabuza has finally been killed. This you might not know yet, but we got word at court, that Gatou has been assassinated. Tsunade's good friend Frederick will be taking his place as King. After your defeat of Zabuza it was extremely easy to rid the throne of Gatou. King Frederick does not mean to be our ally….so you can go on scuttling ships." He watched Naruto's face light up. "Yes I am sure that makes you very happy. So the Queen will bestow you with a medal tomorrow. And she has a few announcements to make. You and Kiara must attend."

Naruto seemed a little awestruck. "So you're saying that our voyage to Spain to save my deck boy actually resulted in such huge changes?"

Shikamaru nodded. "It is always like that. One small fly falling into someone's soup can change the course of the meal."

"Are you calling me a fly?" Naruto bristled.

"Of course he is. I mean look at it this way, the Spanish look at you as a pesky fly that they cannot swat!" Sasuke smiled at him.

The rest laughed at the way Naruto was glaring at Kiara. Naruto could not help but smile at Sasuke, when the Earl smiled liked that. Ino watched them and sighed, she was happy that for once, Naruto was genuinely happy. She glanced at Shikamaru shyly; the genius returned her glance with an equally shy one.

Minato watched both couple and hid a smile. He knew that Ino was set up on the Nara boy and he approved of that. He was very happy that Naruto and Kiara got along so perfectly, though he would have to settle things with his son soon. But the moment supper was over Naruto had taken his fiancé's hand and moved to the garden.

They sat together on a bench and looked at the London's usual cloud covered skies. Naruto sighed. "I miss the stars…"

"I miss my breeches…"

Naruto turned and grinned at Sasuke. "Tell me, what's on your mind?"

Sasuke's face turned serious. "I finally have a plan to get Orochimaru. I know exactly what he is afraid of. Then I'll finally be able to get out of these abominable skirts. Though I am hoping to see Sakura at least once before I do so."

Naruto stared at him, his expression unreadable. Then he looked off into the distance. "In a way, I wish Kiara would not have to be done away with…" he looked at Sasuke's incredulous countenance and shook his head. "No I want you, not Kiara, but Kiara is the only way I will be able to hold you or kiss you here…"

Sasuke sighed. "Well it is something we will have to face Naruto. We cannot continue this farce for longer than necessary. Sooner or later we will be found out. But once I have my name cleared, I will travel with you…"

Naruto looked into the distance and then snapped his fingers. "Marry me…"

Sasuke looked at him with incredulity. "Marry you? You have gone mad!"

"Why not?" Naruto frowned. "Just marry me! After you marry me, you may go after Orochimaru. Then even if we have done with Kiara…you will be mine. Please…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Naruto…we will be marrying in the house of God…you really think it is plausible?"

Naruto shook his head. "No let us have a small ceremony here, in this very garden. People have done it in some places. I want you to be mine…."

Sasuke suddenly smiled. "All right…let us get married soon, Naruto Uzumaki. I accept your proposal."

The blond smiled with such radiance that Sasuke feared he might go blind. His lips were captured in a tight kiss. He hugged his blond fiercely. If they pulled off this whole farce, marriage and Orochimaru's downfall then things would indeed go extremely well. But then again, the Captain always relied on luck and for once, the Uchiha was willing to do so!

* * *

Naruto turn the pages of his book idly. He was wondering how to plan the whole wedding. He wanted to get married in a week. He looked up as the door opened and frowned the moment he saw his father enter. He turned back to his book pretending to concentrate so he would not have to converse with his father.

But Minato smiled. "Naruto…you can stop staring at the pages now my son."

Naruto looked up at the man, his eyes shining with dislike. "What do you want of me?"

Minato blinked. "Why do you behave so coldly? I have just returned from a voyage. I have missed you and Ino…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you have. I have no intention of talking to you…please sit down and read if you wish to do so."

"You will speak to me now! I have had enough of your childish behavior. Let us talk things out like adults. You are to be twenty soon, cease behaving like you are just out of short pants…" Minato's voice was stern.

Naruto stood his eyes now blazing. "Be quiet! I have no intention of making conversation with a nodcock like yourself!"

"You are my son! Show me some respect! I will not have you speak that way to me!"

"Your son?" Naruto's voice was sardonic laced with rage. "You left us…_father_. I remember it perfectly. Mother begged you not to leave…she wanted you to stay by her side…she was ill! But you decided to leave us and go on that voyage. You did not return even when she had died! You have no idea what happened! I was left to fend for me and Ino." His voice cracked a bit. "That man, Mizuki whom you left in charge of tending to our mother, left. He took everything with him. Ino and I were out on the streets…no one knew. Mizuki took us to the country and left us in some town called Halforth. I lived on the streets for two years, stealing and fighting to protect my sister. I wondered why you never came…I believed you would. I knew you would have received word that mother had died. I was beaten…an innkeeper made me do his bidding. He made me blackmail people! I did all the dirty work and stole for him. He beat me if I disobeyed. Finally, Prince Regent Jiraiya found us…I do not know how or why he was there. He hired a governess. She took us to Bordeaux where the Hyuuga's took us in."

Naruto glared at his father. "But you never came. Imagine my surprise when earlier this year, the Queen showed me a picture of you…explaining that you were her nephew. Only she and the Prince Regent knew that you had been my father. It was no voyage! You had been sent to court and marry the daughter of some foreign king were you not? No one else knew about us…related to the Queen and left out on the streets. Ironical isn't it? You're a liar! I _hate_ you…You left my mother to marry some…some woman on the other side of the ocean!"

"You must let me explain. It is only fair that I explain."

"I loved your mother. She was the perfect woman for me. Only, she had no fortune to her name. I was the Duke of Avon; I married her against everyone's wishes. We were happy. I was a good Captain; I preferred that to being a Duke. But then we began to fight endlessly and about the smallest things. I hated it. Fortunately my Great Uncle, the King wished me to go to the land of the Danes. I did not marry another woman…how could I? But I did remain there as an ambassador of the court. Anything to be away from your mother…our relationship was in dire straits when I chose to leave. I spent ten years there. I was not given permission to return when I realized she had passed on. The King assured me that you will be taken care of. I am sorry that he did not keep his word. Jiraiya promised me he will care for you and he has done so. Then on my return, we were blown off course to Norway, where I spent the rest of the five years. I was scared Naruto…scared of facing the two of you. I know I have been a horrible father…but I hope you can forgive me. I have returned to do my duty by you. And see that you inherit my title and that the world knows who you are…" Minato steeled himself and looked into his son's eyes.

Naruto felt torn between wanting to keep his father by his side and wanting to throw him out of the house. "You are a coward…you face great enemies but cannot face your own children. But so am I…I was afraid to love…" Naruto pondered a moment but then looked up again. "I do not think I can forgive you just yet. The world knows of me without the name of Namikaze looming over me. But I hope you have an idea of what you are doing."

Naruto walked to the door before stopping a moment. "By the by, I will be getting married next week. Please assist us with the arrangements."

Minato looked after him, pride swelling in his heart. His son had grown indeed and made a name for himself. Tonight at court he would announce their relationship; he knew more would flock to seek Ino's hand because of it.

* * *

Sakura adjusted her skirts a little…she looked lovely in a deep pink dress and pink diamonds adorning her neck. She had heard all about Captain Uzumaki's feats and couldn't wait to see him again. This time, she promised herself that she would win him over. She looked into the mirror once again and then made her way out to the court room. Lady TenTen was standing by the pillar smiling at Duke Neji who was getting her a drink.

Sakura smiled. "Lady TenTen, how are you? I have not seen you, since your engagement to Duke Hyuuga was published."

TenTen nodded. "I have been away at the countryside…I was ill, but I am perfectly fine now. How have you been Lady Sakura? I have been away so long…and it seems so much has happened, pray tell me what has passed!"

Sakura began telling everything she knew of Naruto…she conveniently forgot about Lady Kiara. Lady TenTen would make a powerful friend, and Sakura did not wan her hearing about that dark haired sailor wench! Unfortunately for her, it was at that moment that the Uzumaki couple was announced.

Both she and TenTen looked up to see a beautiful Kiara bedecked in aquamarine. Everyone made way for them to walk to the queen's throne together. Tsunade sat on her throne, with Minato by her side and Jiraiya on her other side. The whole court was silent.

Sasuke almost laughed as he felt Naruto's arm tense under his fingers. The idiot was nervous! And Sasuke found it to be very appealing, that the great powerful Captain Uzumaki was scared of walking to the throne. Naruto knelt and Sasuke curtsied, before kneeling beside him. Tsunade bade them both rise.

She smiled. "Captain Uzumaki, let me congratulate you on one of your finest missions. You took it upon yourself to cause the utmost upheaval in Spain and it has benefited us beautifully. You showed loyalty to your men and you have made your country proud. I bestow upon you, the medal of ANBU and name you General Uzumaki, commander of my fleet."

Sasuke almost gasped…Naruto did gasp. And so did the whole court. General meant that Naruto could have a whole fleet of his own! And the promotion was extremely high…so it was strange when Naruto cleared his throat.

"I am honoured, but I refuse, your majesty…"

Everyone gasped this time, with no exceptions. Tsunade frowned a little. "Why, may I ask?"

"Well to be completely honest…I prefer having my little ship and doing what little I can for the country. I do not wish to have a fleet or taken on that much responsibility, your majesty…forgive me for declining." Naruto murmured, blushing hotly.

Tsunade smiled. "Very well, we will reach a compromise. You will take on the title of general when needed in warfare. Unless that need arises you may retain your little ship, crew and wreak havoc on Spanish waters…does that suit you better, General?"

Naruto nodded and a quiet cheer broke out. Then Tsunade looked at Kiara. "The general has made an excellent choice! You have followed him to sea, you have not been a hindrance and you seem like a sturdy girl. Congratulations."

And then everyone came to congratulate the couple and the courtroom was flooded with small talk once more. Sasuke had somehow managed to get into a corner and watch the blond be bombarded with questions. He turned to meet emerald eyes. "Lady Sakura…"

Sakura smiled, but it more closely resembled a snarl. "Lady Kiara…you're back. I hope the journey did not tire you too much?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. Unlike you, I do not care for frills and fancies. The sea was quite refreshing…it drew me away from whiny little women like you…"

"Whiny? I do not whine! And I like the sea very well thank you. I am sure I make a better seafarer than you…Naruto would love to have me on board!" her voice was beginning to grate on Sasuke's nerves.

"Yes he would…if he wanted to hold a bucket under you nose all day so you could be sick in it. I am very annoyed by you….i wish you would find someone else to bother." Sasuke bit back a yawn. Now the party was getting annoying and somehow he did not want to banter with Sakura…a feeling of foreboding filled him.

Sakura growled lightly. "How dare you! It is very rude of you to say such things…un-lady-like! I do not what Naruto was thinking…."

A voice interrupted. Tsunade was smiling at everyone present. "I have chosen this day to announce the return of Namikaze Minato, my nephew." She waited for the applause to die down. "He has a few announcements to make…I trust you will all hear him out?"

Sakura frowned, irritated at being interrupted in her denouncement of Kiara. She turned to see Kiara frowning a little and then the dark haired woman made her way o Naruto and gripped his arm…Sakura wondered why Kiara was looking protective suddenly…it seemed oddly familiar, but she brushed it off.

Sasuke knew Naruto would hate what his father had to say…he also had an inkling of what the announcement was to be. He had seen Naruto tense a little and continue a small conversation with Kiba. He walked up to the blond and gripped his arm. He would be right by Naruto when these announcements were made…just in case.

* * *

On the other side of the ballroom, Ino was standing by Shikamaru. They had gotten am minute to themselves on pretext of a getting something to drink. Ino could not help admiring the man…even though most called him lazy, Shikamaru's skill and genius was something that Ino felt was attractive. He never tried to woo her like all the others did and he never brought her flowers.

Ino was by no means plain looking and she had many many admirers…but she tired of their banter and quarrel. Shikamaru on the other hand was not too imposing, he had good manners and he was silent enough to let Ino do all the talking. Ino loved learning and she found all she had to do was ask and he would inform her of the many miracles in the world…they talked of maps, places, people, mathematics and Greek mythology. The only way Shikamaru even showed his interest was by putting in enough of an effort to explain things to her.

For Ino it was like going to Oxford, the university where only boys were allowed. He did not begrudge her reading novels and was nice enough to actually enquire about the plot. And the best thing about him was…that Shikamaru never said anything demeaning about girls. He'd even taken her to the a more low class park and let her gallop around. Something which her proper brother would never allow her to do. It wasn't that Naruto did not give her a free reign, but Naruto wanted her to keep in with the society…her brother wanted a marriage that was the top of the lot for her. She hoped Naruto would like her choice in this matter…

She was thinking these things and talking to Shikamaru about Spain, when the queen made the announcement. The worlds splashed over her like cold water…the queen's nephew? Her father? If her father was the queen's nephew then why had she and Naruto been left to live a life of squalor ad dependence?

Shikamaru saw the look and moved to stand behind her. This was troublesome…he had seen this coming. His one big lie that Minato had kept would be revealed and Ino would have to cease he hero-worship of her father…he glanced over to see Naruto feigning a smile and carry on talking to Kiba.

Troublesome indeed…

* * *

Naruto watched as Minato smiled at everyone. He could have dropped a pin and it would have been loud. _Everyone_ wanted to hear what the long lost Duke had to say. He felt a little reassured when Sasuke's hand clutched his arm.

Minato smiled at them all. "Yes I am back. Have been away for too long and missed you all! I have a few things to announce, please bear with me. First and foremost I have to say that I am glad to be back with my children, Uzumaki Naruto and Ino. Their lineage has been kept secret with good reason and now I find it the right time to give them the Namikaze name and name my firstborn, Naruto as my heir." He waited for the scattered applause and whispers to die down. "My second announcement is with even better news." He smiled.

"Lady Kiara Fanshaw will be wedding my son in the next week. Everyone is invited and you will receive invitations imminently. The date and time will feature in tomorrow's issue of the Gazette. I wish them well…my son could not have made a more perfect choice of bride."

Naruto faked a smile and nodded to those congratulating him. He was surprised by the sudden increase in the number of people around him. He looked to see Ino being surrounded as well. He turned to see Sasuke's reaction, but the man was as calm and sweet as Kiara should be. Well…at least their marriage was upcoming and something to look forward to.

Sasuke tried to breathe as the elderly matrons suffocated him. He hadn't expected this many people to like this alter ego of his. He kept a good hold on Naruto, lest the blond be carried away with the tide of people. Suddenly he heard a voice…one he hadn't expected to hear. He whirled around and found himself face to face with Orochimaru….

* * *

A/N: yes I will end I hear. I am trying to update each of my stories right away…but it's taking a bit of time. What do you think of Minato's excuse? And what of Naruto and Sasuke? Please tell me what you think….review please.

Yours

A truly harried and very much under-stress

Taka


	15. Culmination

**A/N:** Yes the story is back with a new chapter and is nearing it's end! Please read, enjoy and review!

Chapter 15:

The snake's slimy face was too close, but Uchiha managed to keep the disgust off his face. Instead he let a small smile blossom. He heard Orochimaru's introduction and nodded, hoping Naruto who had stiffened as soon as he'd spotted the snake would not react. Luckily the blond man reigned in his temper and let one of his genuine looking fake smiles slip onto his face.

"Mr. Orochimaru…"

Orochimaru smiled in his creepy manner. "Lord Naruto…this news is very good indeed. I would like to invite you to my residence after your marriage. Please give me the honour of attending…"

Naruto opened his mouth to refuse, but Sasuke beat him to it. "Of course we would oblige, my lord Orochimaru. But only after the wedding…"

"Yes I understand that you must be in a hurry to make your preparations. I am eager to see the two of you married and ready to begin a new life together…." Orochimaru took Kiara's hand, unaware of who she really was and smiled.

"I'm sorry, but it will be a small gathering of family only, my Lord. Though I have gathered that Kiara is well liked in all the circles, she still does not feel at home here. I have agreed with their notion that the wedding will be held at home. But we will be having a ball afterward and hope to see you there?" Minato had unknowingly come to their rescue and Sasuke held in a sigh of relief.

Orochimaru let go of Kiara's hand and nodded. "That would please me, your Grace. I will now let you have some time with this beautiful couple. Congratulations once more." Orochimaru turned on his heel and left.

Naruto took this opportunity to pull Sasuke out onto the lawn in a secluded place. "Do you have your wits about you? You accept that snake's invitation to dine!"

Sasuke kissed Naruto lightly; sure that no one else was present. "My dear idiot…we shall make a plan that will bring about his downfall. I cannot stay away from him and with you like this forever. I must clear my name…"

"You are the one being idiotish. You must let me take care of him and not put yourself in this kind of danger." Naruto couldn't help but glare at his fiancée. He had been fine with the idea till this minute but now that he had met Orochimaru he was against Sasuke ever nearing this man again.

Sasuke frowned. "Come now, Naruto…you know as well as I do that it must be done. Trust in me…in us. Let us come up with a plan and then see what can be done…"

Naruto sighed in defeat. "As you like. It must not involve you being hurt…"

"I promise you that I will not be hurt. And that you shall be by my side as it is done." Sasuke caught Naruto's hand and led him back to their friends and admirers. If he could help it, Orochimaru would be caught by the police and a way to be with Naruto would also present itself.

* * *

Ino wove her way out of the crowd and slipped out into the garden, moving through the maze to a quite corner. Her father was a _Duke_? The queen's nephew? Memories of her brother fighting to keep them both alive while they lived in squalor hit her. Rage like nothing she had known burned within her. She now understood why Naruto behaved like he did with Minato. She had actually worshiped her father and doubted her brother's anger against him.

"Ino…"

She turned to see Shikamaru standing a few feet away from her. He moved towards her holding out her shawl. "It's cold outside. You left this behind." He draped it over her shoulders and led her to the small bench. They sat down looking up at the sky. "Lady Ino…please do not overly concern yourself with the events of this night."

"I cannot see what you mean by that Captain. My father lied to me and kept secret an important fact. Why were my brother and I left to lead the next two years of our young lives in squalor? If we were such important persons then why were we made to suffer so?"

"My Lady, you make these judgments based solely on your suffering. You do not know what your father has been through. Your brother seems to have softened a little towards him which shows that he must have gotten an explanation."

"Captain Nara…whether my brother has gotten an explanation is of no consequence. I would like to hear my father's excuses myself, instead of following my brother's lead as I have always done." Ino pursed her lips in anger.

Shikamaru caught her in a short kiss for a moment. "Lady Ino, please listen to what you are saying. I find your determination in finding the truth admirable, but I must ask that you remember that no matter what, the Duke of Avon is you father and a part of your family."

Ino's eyes widened. "Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru chose that moment to stand. "I have made up my mind. I want your hand in marriage…I will put it to your father as well as you brother. But I must first ask what you want…would you like me for your husband, my Lady?"

His answer was a whispered "yes" before he was caught up in a shy kiss.

* * *

It was almost a week after this even that Sasuke called Kakashi to the library. It was the only moment he could get to himself between being carted around to get dresses by Ino and asked about numerous preparations by Minato.

Kakashi knew at once that his master was planning something. "Is there something on your mind my, Lord?"

Sasuke frowned. "The snake is back, Kakashi. I do not want my fiancée putting his idiotish head in to this matter, trying to save me from the danger he supposes I am in. therefore I hope you understand that Iruka is not to know of this either."

Kakashi looked a little perturbed about the fact that he couldn't let this particular bee out of the bonnet in reference to his little brown cook, but decided that whatever plan his master may have would be feasible and good. "I understand my Lord. Know what do you have in mind?"

"I plan to get close to Orochimaru after the wedding...you must be my accomplice in this and accompany me in the carriage while on these ventures. My plan is..." Sasuke went on to explain his plan in great detail, making sure the white haired valet absorbed every morsel of it and was ready to make it a reality.

The two pondered over their plan a little more and then sat back satisfied. Kakashi looked a little pained about it. "But, my Lord...how will the Captain take it? Are you sure he isn't to know a thing?"

"Not a thing...if he suspects that it could be dangerous, then he will get in my way. Orochimaru's downfall must _only_ be my doing. Naruto will be needed and to play his part well, we will keep him in the dark." Sasuke sighed to himself. If only he could just tell his idiot and be done.

Kakashi nodded. His grimace turned into a small smile. "So are you happy that your marriage is imminent my Lord?"

Sasuke let a full smile grace his features. "Perfectly happy, Kakashi. But have you made sure that Lady Haruno has received an invitation? That will make me even happier."

Kakashi shook his head. "I doubt even the devil could best you at being evil, my Lord. Lady Haruno did receive and invitation. I have been informed that she had a spate of hysterics. Duke Hyuuga's marriage and the Captain's rise to fortune has been duly noted by her and she regrets her former decisions regarding the Captain. But on a more cheerful note, I congratulate you on your planning my Lord."

Kakashi's smirk mirrored his lord's. "You are truly an Uchiha, my Lord...it is sad that the last of your line ends with you."

Sasuke nodded. "So true..."

* * *

Lady Sakura Haruno was extremely angry. She had undergone many vapours since the Duke of Avon's announcement the night at court and it had finally made her realize that she had lost Naruto. She could not help but curse her indecision. She had been courted by so many of the nobles and now she had no one to marry.

The door bell sounded and she wondered if it was Ino come to call on her. She did not think she could bear to see Ino at this time, knowing that the wretched Lady Fanshaw might be with her. Ino had called so many times to ask if she would accompany them to prepare for the upcoming marriage, but she had refused.

There was a light knock and her maid entered. Bowing the girl informed her that Duke Rock had met with her father. Lord Haruno was asking for her downstairs. Sakura nodded, her thoughts still on Naruto and Kiara as well as her failure to break them apart.

She adjusted her pretty green dress and smoothed out the wrinkles. Gliding down to the study she made her presence known with a light cough. Her father sat in the massive armchair that stood by the fireplace and Duke Rock sat on the sofa.

Lord Haruno looked at Sakura with a small smile. "My dear, his grace Duke Rock has just asked for your hand in marriage. I think it is a good match...I have given him my consent."

And Sakura Haruno's stomach bottomed out as for once her world fell apart without hysterics being the slightest part of it.

* * *

Minato sat at his desk nibbling on his pen thoughtfully. The queen had asked him to take on the task of negotiating a trade alliance with the Mediterranean. His relationship with his son seemed to be progressing very slowly and apart from that there was Kiara to consider. He wondered if there was anyone who could see that the whole Kira outfit was a sham...

He laughed to himself. He had known Fugaku Uchiha well...very well in fact. Having seen Fugaku in a dress one stormy night far back in the eddies of time and having had th pleasure of knowing his wife Mikoto very well, he had recognized Sasuke right away. No one else had that perfect tilt or that sarcastic tongue but Fugaku's own and youngest son. His eyes sparkled in amusement...it was time to tighten family bonds.

He looked up as there was a slight knock on the door and Kiara herself entered. The youngest Uchiha was angry and it made Minato more happy. "Come in, my dear. I am sorry to have disturbed you if indeed you were busy. Have a seat."

Sasuke took a seat wishing he could say what was really on his mind. Of course Minato had disturbed him...he had been so busy with Naruto that this disturbance had put him out of sorts. "No sir. I was not very busy. What may I do for you?"

Minato smiled. "Well, Uchiha, you could begin by telling me if you really love my son or if you're using him..."

Sasuke did not even grasp that Minato had used his own true name. His eyes flashed. "I do not plan to use your son. I do love him and I intend to stay by his side for a very long time!" Then the sentence played itself over in his mind and his eyes widened in shock. "You..."

"Yes I do know. It would be very hard for someone like me who knew your parents to the extent I did to be fooled by this facade."

Sasuke's heart began to beat quite wildly. If Minato knew, then how many...? His eyes must have voice the very question because Minato answered as though he could read minds. "No need to put yourself in a pelter. I assure you that no one else knows except maybe Captain Nara. It would be hard to fool a genius of that caliber. It may be because everyone has forgotten your parents...they were not known for many friends. I was their only close one."

Sasuke nodded. "How did you...?"

"That I wish to keep to myself. It would not do to talk of your parents now. "Minato raised a calculating eyebrow. "We will not let my son know that I have found you out...I think it will spare us a very long and tiring tirade. But my question is what has forced you into this charade and ow will you take care of it?"

Sasuke steeled himself and recounted the story of the past few months barring his interactions with Naruto. It would not do to embarrass himself or turn what seemed like a strong ally against himself. He spoke of what he planned to do and the outcome. "But I would like to keep it a secret from my idiot...I mean..." Sasuke coloured. "...your son. He will be bull headed and rush in with his rapier raised believing it will solve everything if I confided in him."

Minato smiled at Sasuke's fondness for his son. "Yes I agree that we should lot let 'your idiot' know. I have something that may help you here. If you mention my name..." Minato slid a slip of paper toward him. "But it will not be a nice thing Sasuke..."

"Well sir...it's in the best interests of the idiot after all." Sasuke made to stand when there was a knock again. Captain Nara was ushered in. The pony tailed gentleman looked from Minato to Kiara for a moment and then bowed.

"Your Grace, My Lady..." Straightening Shikamaru looked directly at Minato. "I have a matter of some importance to address to you, your Grace." He looked at Kiara. "If you do not mind, my Lady..."

Sasuke nodded and bade them both a good afternoon, before leaving. Shikamaru waited till he heard the footsteps to fade away before turning to face Minato. "Maybe it will be good to have Naruto here as well..."

The blond was called in and he did arrive boisterously, slapping Shikamaru on the back. Shikamaru waited till he had a seat before beginning. He had never felt this nervous before, but he steeled himself and began.

"Your Grace, general...I have come...I have to come to ask you for you daughter's hand in marriage..."

Minato smiled and Naruto looked at him in shock. Shikamaru looked solely at Naruto. "I know you wanted a rich and happy marriage for her. But I love her and can make her very very happy. Money will not be a problem."

Naruto looked taken aback. He had been hoping for so much more for Ino. It was not that Shikamaru was not good enough, but he was only a captain...and even with promotions he would have to wait a long while for a large income. He pondered for a bit and then stood up. "I believe this is a matter best left to my father, Nara." he walked to the study seeing the hurt look in his friend's eye. Pausing at the threshold he let his hand lie on the door knob. "But in my opinion, you will make her as a good a match as any nobleman." Then the infamous blond left to find his bastard.

* * *

The nervousness in his stomach would not settle. He quelled the urge to straightened his dark coat one more time...he was standing in front of all the close friends and family and in a few minutes he would be bestowed with the greatest gift God had ever given him...he was to be married. He scanned the people sitting in the garden to see who had graced this sacred occasion with their presence. His surprise was great when he saw the Hyuuga's sitting in the second row. Hiashi with a slight smile. Hinata looked the perfect mixture of happy and sad. She gave Naruto a small smile, which he could not help but return. Kiba, Chouji and the others had come. His crew, dressed impeccably sat at the back, happy smiles on their faces.

The wedding march suddenly began and Naruto looked up to see the procession coming towards him. Kiara dressed in a pure white satin off shoulder wedding gown with long white gloves was moving towards him. In Sasuke's hands was a bunch of white roses and a few lilies. A long netted veil covered his face. Neji Hyuuga who had offered to give the bride away smiled at Naruto as he handed Sasuke over.

Dark eyes met blue ones and the rest of the world lay forgotten. Every word out of the rector's mouth sounded perfect. Sasuke kept trying to calm the warm surge within him that made him feel as though he was going to drown in it. The time for his vows came and Sasuke decided to keep it simple.

"General Uzumaki, I, Kiara Fanshaw, promise to be by your side in your every venture. If the sea calls, I will follow. If you pick up a sword, I will too. No matter what you do, I will be by your side no matter how I change."

Naruto's stomach fluttered. He gave up the urge to just carry the Earl away with him. "Lady Kiara Fanshaw, I promise to love you more than anything on earth and cherish you with no reserves. I promise to weigh your advice and remember that I am a bull headed idiot. I promise to never let anything come between us come hail or high water and to care for you more than I car for the Nine Tails!"

This vow invited many different kinds of reactions. Hinata sighed in defeat, Shikamaru rolled his eyes and Kiba noisily declared that he'd never thought the day would come where the Nine Tails would be given second place in Naruto's world.

The moment the couple whispered their "I do"'s and shared a chaste kiss, the whole garden burst out with cheers. And Naruto's world...was finally complete.

It was only later that night when they were alone in Naruto's room after a few hours of making love, that Naruto sat up with another box.. "Sasuke I have something for you..."

Sasuke stretched and deigned to sit up as well. All he wanted was to sleep right now, hopefully curled up beside an also sleeping Naruto who would not get unduly excited about something or the other. "What is it, Naruto?"

Naruto flipped the box open as if it were a box of snuff. A pure gold ring with a fox etched on it, sat nestled in the blue velvet. "This is what I want you to have when you finally give up your disguise of Kiara. This is out true marriage ring...it would not do for Sasuke Uchiha, Earl of Andover to be seen wearing the wedding ring that Captain's Uzumaki's fiancée wore. Also the fox is well hidden, hence no one need know who it came from."

Sasuke felt a number of emotions swamp him but had no intention of being

Kiara so soon...especially not after having taken the Captain on this holy night. So he settled with kissing the blond and letting the ring be slipped onto his finger. This led to another bout of after wedding love making and soon the two men were fast into their sleep.

* * *

Sasuke glanced at Kakashi one last time making sure the man had gotten things clear. "So you have gotten all I need?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, my Lord. I have also briefed my cousin Anko about what needs to be done."

Sasuke smiled shortly. Looking in the mirror, he smoothed the small wrinkles out of his pretty white lace dress. The small blue roses at the bottom make him look perfectly suited for the feminine, wifely role he was to play.

He let Kakashi leave before the blond came in, so that nothing would be suspected. Sasuke hoped all his training for the past few days would come in useful. He was walking towards the door when it burst open of it's own accord and Ino burst in looking exhilarated.

"Kiara have you heard? I'm betrothed...to Captain Nara. Father and brother have given their consent! Is it not too perfect? We'll all be a big family again!" Ino clasped Kiara in one of her more impulsive hugs and Sasuke gratefully prayed thanking God that Ino always did so when he was fully dressed.

He laughed prettily and returned her embrace. "It is perfect Ino. But I must say why are you still in your petticoats? It is not done to be running around in a house with men in, if you aren't properly dressed! Now Naruto has informed me that Captain Nara will also be attending dinner at Orochimaru's ... so you had better hurry."

Ino gave a small shriek and let her herself out. Sasuke shook his head in amusement as he made his way out to his blond. Naruto was waiting by the bottom of the stairs looking slightly grim. Sasuke went down and slipped his hand onto Naruto's arm.

"Naruto...you need not worry this much, idiot..." he whispered using his real voice since no one was around.

Naruto frowned. "I still do not see why you agreed to this. We have not even planned anything! Do you mean to go see him more till you make up a plan?"

Sasuke smiled. "Stop being an idiot. It would look awfully suspicious if we visited everyone else for dinner but not him! Let us just pretend that it is another wily lord..."

Naruto looked at his dark haired bride none too suspiciously, but let it lie. Before he could wonder whether to ask anything of Sasuke, his father came down as well.

Minato smiled happily at the two. "Now children, I know that Lord Orochimaru is not a pleasant person and nor is he affable. But we will go today with some cheerful feelings and try to make the best of this situation."

"Father, forgive me for saying it, but you resemble Duke Rock's father in your speech today." Naruto said dryly.

Minato blanched. "Pray do not make me an equal to that...monster. I trust we are all ready? If Ino takes much longer we shall have to leave without her!"

Sasuke sighed. He was raring to be off. The faster the night ended the better it wold be. He really did not want to interact with the snake. All he wanted was to be on the Nine Tails with Naruto. Finally Ino did appear and they all went to the carriages.

Upon reaching what was formerly Sasuke's house, they disembarked from the carriage. Sasuke held on to Naruto's arm a little tightly...the only sign of his unease. He had to force himself not to look around and see if he could catch sight of any of his former servants. A very familiar footman opened the door and it took all he had not to scream obscenities and ask if the footman did not recognize his former master.

Thankfully the snake had not changed anything inside of the house. It seemed like he only wanted Uchiha's title and income but not really the house itself. They were made to wait in the parlour...and Sasuke felt a sudden nostalgia and burning in his throat as he saw the drapes his mother had favoured. Pursing his lips, he shut his eyes for a few minutes. He needed a moment of peace as he called upon his skills of theatre.

The door opened and Orochimaru wearing a ghastly purple shirt with a white coat and midnight black pantaloons appeared. Sasuke sighed. His former guardian's dressing sense still had not changed.

"Welcome to my humble abode. I gather the wedding went well General and Lady Uzumaki? The gazette had a very well written article about it." Orochimaru's slimy voice echoed throughout the room.

Kiara came into being at once. "Of course, my Lord. We are very unhappy that you could not attend, but we accept your gracious blessings. You have a very well kept house."

Orochimaru nodded. "It seems Captain Nara has just arrived. We should go into supper right away, so we might enjoy some drink after supper. I have just procured a very good bottle of bourbon."

"Yes." Minato followed him into the dining room. "I have to inform you, my Lord Orochimaru, that my young daughter is betrothed to Captain Nara as well. Their wedding will be quite soon."

Orochimaru smiled. "I wish you well my dear. Now let us enjoy this perfect meal. I hope you will all partake of it in excess."

It was after supper that Sasuke made his move. Kakashi had sent him a missive through one of the more loyal waiters that everything was moving according to plan. Sasuke lagged behind as everyone went into the parlour once more. He came up next to Orochimaru and reached for the long haired man's hand.

"My lord...I would like to speak to you in private if I may..." He narrowed his eyes sultrily.

Orochimaru looked a little taken aback, but recovered quite quickly. "As you wish, my dear...but will your husband not mind?"

"As I said, my Lord, it is of a very private nature. My husband need not know..." Sasuke smiled up at the man. "I will ask to go to the ladies room, and you may give me instructions at where you want me to go..."

Orochimaru smiled. "The library which is down this corridor would suffice my dear."

They joined the rest of the group in such a manner that Naruto did not notice anything had happened. After half hour of drinking and making conversation, Kiara stood.

"I must go to the ladies room for a moment. Pray excuse me..." He crossed his fingers and hoped that Ino did not take it into her head to follow him. She did not. He quickly made his way to the library, trusting that Kakashi had arranged things to his satisfaction.

He tried not to look around again and seated himself at the sofa, examining his nails and looking the very picture of a demure wife. It took a little while for Orochimaru to come in and when he did, Sasuke breathed in deeply. "Pray sit down at that armchair my lord."

Orochimaru made to sit down by him but something in those shy dark eyes stopped him. He took his seat in the armchair. "What may I do for you, my dear?"

"Sir, on the island that I lived on before I met Naruto...I met a man with dark hair and onyx eyes. He was wounded in the shoulder and I could not just let him go, so I cared for him. The man went to France but before he left he had quite a story to tell. He said is guardian had killed a man and blamed it on him while stealing his land and his titles. I promised him that if i ever came to England then I would find this man and avenge his loss." Kiara's voice never wavered, but remained feminine and gentle.

Orochimaru's eyes had gone impossibly wide, but he smiled nonetheless. "Kiara, my dear...what has this story to do with me?"

"Oh everything, my Lord...or should I call you Mr. Orochimaru?" Kiara's eyes flashed lightly, but Sasuke managed to keep his identity secret. "I came here and spent all my time away from my husband looking for some sort of evidence that would show that you had framed your ward Sasuke Uchiha. Finally I found one person who would testify against you as you had been seen..."

Orochimaru snarled and found himself face to face with a gun. "My Lady...what do you think you are doing?"

"I am protecting myself from your wiles..."

"You...you deplorable woman...I admit that I framed my ward Uchiha! He was a spoilt, filthy little brat and he deserved everything I meted out to him." Orochimaru charged, knocking the gun from Sasuke's hand and grabbing it himself. He backed away and pointed the gun at Kiara's chest. At that moment the door burst open and Naruto charged inside.

Orochimaru's arm swung towards Naruto and the trigger was pulled. There was a rustle of silk as the shot rang out and a short cry of his name. Naruto's blue eyes widened impossibly as his new dark bride fell to the floor, dark red blood staining the front of her pretty white laced dressed.

"Kiara!" Naruto was beside the still form in an instant, just as a man jumped out from behind the grandfather clock. "Orochimaru you are under arrest for the murder of Mr. Sabnack and Lady Uzumaki."

The handcuffs clicked, but Naruto found himself unable to feel any sort of triumph. For with Orochimaru's fall, he had lost the only thing that mattered to him at all. Clutching the still, prone body of his lover and wife...his Bastard; he buried his face into the dark red covered chest and sobbed...

* * *

**A/N:** Was this Sasuke's plan? What was the rest of it? What are their reactions? If you want to know then wait up for the next chapter! Please please review and I promise you'll have your next chapter by the end of next week. Sorry I haven't updated in a long long while, but life has been thoroughly screwed up. Apart from that I hope you all are well.

Taka

Taka: The Bastard is over...

Itachi: and i didn't even get to be in it...

Taka: Sorry for lack of wedding lemon but i'm writing this at work!

REVIEW PLEASE...it's my only motivation!


	16. The Grand Finale

Chapter Sixteen:

Chapter 16:

The sunny day seemed mournful to many. The warmth of it did nothing but make everyone feel the raw heat on account of their black clothes. The rather large group of mourners gathered around the freshly dug grave, most of them sniffling while the men looked sorrowful. But none could look as horribly devastated as the blond captain Naruto. His blue eyes were blank and dead, it seemed as though he was reliving every moment he had spent with his now dead wife.

The priest finished the last rites and pretty blue coffin which housed the most beautiful woman that many had ever seen was lowered in to the ground. Naruto mechanically raised his hand and dropped the first handful of dirt. Even the Lady Haruno had the grace to look pained…and maybe she was for she had lost a rival that was very dear to her. While everyone shuffled out, Naruto was the last one left standing by it until the last few shovels of dirt were patted down.

Kakashi walked down to him. "Captain?" He could never bring himself to call him 'general'. Naruto did not even blink. Kakashi caught him by the shoulders and led him away. "I think you should get some rest, lad…"

The silence held good for sometime and then… "Please tell my men to get the ship ready, Kakashi. The Nine Tails will set sail in three days."

Kakashi sighed and let the man walk towards his family who were waiting for him. Well if the people could not cheer him after the dreadful event, then maybe the sea could….

* * *

Two days passed with Naruto not budging from his room. He did not entertain any visitors, lost in his own thoughts. It had taken three men to stop him from purposefully killing Orochimaru. He had tried to keep his face happy, but nothing could really stop the pain he felt right inside.

He was thinking of Sasuke all the time and the flow of memories was unbearable. To think they had only been married a week before the snake had erased Sasuke's existence so completely. Rage as well as pain built up in him until Naruto thought he would shatter into a million pieces.

"Brother? May I please enter, Brother?"

Naruto wanted to scream out a refusal…he just wanted to sit here and waste away, but this was Ino. He could not bring himself to hurt Ino. "Yes…"

Ino came in and sat down by him. She caught him up in a small embrace. "Please brother…loosing Kiara has been a horrible blow to us all, but we could not bear to loose you as well. Please brother, you and father are all I have…"

Naruto returned her embrace. He wanted to cry, but the sobs that had so easily wrenched themselves out when he'd held his wife's lifeless body did not come. He let Ino comfort him for a few minutes. "Now…Ino…I would like to be alone…"

Ino shook her head. "Father wants you down immediately in his study. He said I was to hit you with a cudgel and drag you to him if you refused. He says there are a few important things to settle and that since you were leaving tomorrow, you had better meet all the people coming to see you."

Naruto cleaned up and then followed Ino; she took him to the library. "The Hyuuga's have arrived. Father says that before you meet him you must make thing all right with them. Lady Hinata has news for you."

Naruto frowned but let himself inside. Before he knew what was happening, he was caught up in an embrace by Hiashi himself. "I'm sorry, my boy…I know this has been a sad blow to you. I am sorry I was harsh towards her…she has done a good deed in clearing Uchiha's name as well. If I could I would make sure that snake never saw daylight again."

Naruto nodded into Hiashi's coat, not wanting to speak, afraid that he might loose control of himself and shame himself by bawling like a child. After a few minutes of silence they all sat around him, Hinata by his side comforting him.

"Captain…I have something to tell you. It is churlish of me to give you news of this now, but so be it. You are leaving tomorrow…" Hinata took a deep breath. "I am to be married to Mr. Inuzuka. My father has not been opposed to this match and I wish it very much."

"To Kiba? That is a very good thing! He is quite mad over you, my Lady." Naruto let the first small grin since Sasuke's demise sneak onto his face.

"Yes it is. We are to be married in three months. Now that Earl Uchiha is to be allowed back, please inform him that I would like him at my wedding as well." Hinata blushed prettily.

Naruto felt a stab of pain go through him. Sasuke was…Sasuke was…he sighed. "If I find him I will do so…"

The Hyuuga's stood. "I am sorry, but we will have to take leave of you. We have to go to Lady Akimichi's home."

Naruto nodded to show his understanding and saw them off at the door. Then he decided he had better go see what Minato wanted. He knocked on the door. Before he could announce himself his father opened the door.

"Naruto…I think this situation is yours to handle…" Minato pushed his son into the study and shut the door on him.

Naruto stood alone in the study facing a chair which had its back to him. "Pardon me?"

"For what?" Said a voice emanating from the chair.

Naruto frowned it was familiar. "Who are you?" he asked feeling more brazen.

The voice chuckled. "Forgotten my voice all ready? Idiot…" A figure stood and two dark obsidian eyes blinked at Naruto. "Good Lord, you look awful!"

Naruto stared at the apparition in shock, disbelief pouring over him. "Sasu…"

The dark one smirked. "Thought I was dead? How churlish of you…."

There was a short yell and the blond launched himself at the man. The fist landed hard just at the right spot hurting the other man. It slowly degenerated into a flurry of fists and legs. When they finally separated, it was the former captain who jumped off the man and backed away a few paces. "Sasuke…you bastard! You were alive….have you no shame? Do you understand how much I suffered? I thought you were gone!" Naruto's voice finally cracked and tears began to leak from his eyes. "You…if you had a plan you could have told me!"

Sasuke's face which earlier bore a smirk had now dissolved into a similar look of anguish. "Idiot…listen to me…" he moved forward and reached for the Captain who stepped away.

"No!" Naruto's face was contorted. "Am I that untrustworthy, Uchiha? Am I that gullible as to give the plan away? You believed my acting skills to be bad did you not? You believed I would not be able to keep up that charade? So you deceived me into playing out the proper role in your plot?"

Sasuke grabbed the blond man's shoulders and hugged him close. "Stop saying silly thing, Naruto…" Sasuke just held him and let him cry into his shirt for a while. When he tears finally stopped streaming down the blond man's cheeks, Sasuke shifted them both onto the sofa at the far end of the study.

Naruto could not help but frown at his dark haired love. "I demand that you tell me everything this moment, Uchiha. I will not stand this curiosity and anger a moment longer!"

Sasuke shook his head. "You will never change…always so impatient. Now do not interrupt me and let me tell you the whole story."

"The day, your father made the announcement I was seized with a sort of urgency about Orochimaru. You see the more I stayed my hand, the faster my fortune would be eaten away by Orochimaru. So I set about thinking of a plan. There had to be a convincing way to fool everyone, jail Orochimaru and get rid of Kiara once and for all. It had to be after the wedding, so that I could finally be with you as myself." Sasuke cleared his throat a little afraid of Naruto's stone like demeanor. "I called Kakashi o my room and we decided that we would enlist the help of a particular actor I had known in my childhood by the name of Sai."

"Now he reason I did not tell you that I was planning this was…well two reasons actually…I wanted to fight this particular battle on my own…before you argue I did enlist your help because you are the one who rightfully jailed Orochimaru at the end for the death of your fiancé. The second reason was that you would have been excitable the whole night. Orochimaru is a snake who would have sensed it. You are very possessive and you would have hated me conning Orochimaru into following me out of lust. Knowing you, you would have brandished a cudgel and bopped him on the head and drug him off to a grave. Which would not have served my purpose. Now I staged it so that you who I love most in the world would have reacted befittingly. I needed to spur your rage in order to ensure that you would be angry enough to see to it that Orochimaru went punished."

"So after that I used some of the fake blood in a little pouch and a fake gun. What I did not expect was for Orochimaru to shoot at you. You came to soon idiot…so I had to step in…there was not any other way for me to make the whole plot work. In the meanwhile Kakashi had gotten someone from Scotland Yard to hide in the room, so he heard everything I forced out of Orochimaru before my "death". After that just as I hoped for, Kakashi convinced you to let my body go without a examination conducted on it…and you made sure my identity would remain a secret. The coffin you ordered…Kakashi made sure it came from Sai."

"You mean…that is the reason Kakashi wanted to know the whereabouts of the burial site?"

"Kakashi had another passage dug next to it and that was the reason he insisted on that short stand below the coffin in the site. All I had to do was wait to be buried fully and then remove the false bottom and get away through that tunnel. Kakashi had Sai waiting for me on the other side. Then I snuck aboard Captain Asuma's trade ship and pretended to have landed this morning, to claim my fortunes. After that I came straight here…"

Naruto glared at him and waited a while before he said. "So you used me…do you have any idea how cruel this plot of yours was? I could have been just as angry that he dared to shoot you in the first place! How could you Sasuke…? You went through it once was it so necessary that you had to make me feel the guilt of having you killed in order for me to live?"

"I…" Sasuke bit his lip. "I did not think of the possibility that you might feel that way. Like I explained. I did not think you would come barging in at that moment and that I would have to jump in between."

"That does _not_ excuse you!" Naruto's face contorted in fury. "Everyone! Everyone was hurt at losing you! Iruka asked for two days of leave and did not come out of his room! Have you faced what I faced Sasuke? You are not the only one who has lost people! I lost my mother, Haku, some of my crew every year…and you were the one I treasured most even more than my sister! You used m so your plot would proceed as more real! You _used_ me, Sasuke…because you did not imagine that I could be as good at reigning in my emotions as you…you did not give me a chance…"

"That is because I did not have any room for failure!"

Naruto stared at him for a moment before his face took on a more distant look. "I shall inform my staff that you will be residing here for a day or two until your mansion is cleaned and made fit for your stay…you may stay as long as you see fit."

Sasuke felt a growing horror in him as Naruto turned his back to him and began to walk away. He knew he had made a mistake and it had just dawned on him that he might lose Naruto if did not do something…anything to stop him _now_!

"Naruto!"

Before the blond man could turn around, he felt himself stumble a few paces ahead as Sasuke grabbed him in an embrace from behind. "Be angry at me all you want…but do not ignore me! I have behaved in an uncouth, bastardly way with no real thought for your feelings and only my desire for revenge! I tried to mask it behind a veil of protection, but it is true that I thought you incapable of hiding your emotions. I…made a mistake…"

Naruto let his mind think on it before he turned to return the embrace. He cursed in his mind that Sasuke could be so manly even while making a silly apology like that. He drew away from his love and kissed him deeply. He let his fingers twine in that neat dark hair, just to muss it a little for the sake of revenge.

"Sasuke…you bastard. Did you really think I would leave my husband and walk away? I think we have just had our first marital tiff…though I must say; you have a knack for doing everything on a dramatically grand scale!" Naruto grinned at Sasuke, the anger and distance in his eyes ebbing away. "But really, love…I would have appreciated it if only you had told me…"

Sasuke fiddled with the ing Naruto had placed on his finger…_his _ring…not Kiara's and sighed. "Yes, I have a feeling our life ahead is going to be filled with many more such tiffs!"

Naruto laughed. "Of course. His is why I am happy not to have married a woman…I can at least beat you to the ground if you try something like this again…"

* * *

The Earl of Andover, Sasuke Uchiha was reinstated to his rightful title. It had become known that while in France he had married some beauty and she had left him for another. Even with this he and the former Captain Uzumaki were not off the marriage mart. Rumour had it, that the two men had decided to travel together aboard the now General's ship…the Nine Tails. And news of their hair-raising escapades cam back to jolly old England.

Queen Tsunade agreed that if anything were to happen to the Uchiha half his fortune would go to Ino Nara and the other half to his heir Konohamaru. Later on they both commanded and fought in the Fifth Bloody War between England and Spain…which of course they won for England. After this hey appeared to have disappeared from sight, although period deductions of money from their accounts warrants for the suspicions that they had remained some place far far away on account of the many scary matrons and their equally scary daughters.

"Bastard! Would you pass the butter?" The old blond man said. He had the distinguished appearance of a seasoned warrior gone to seed. But he still seemed in good health.

"Come and get it idiot…" said another old man opposite him. This man was a dark haired beauty and sitting there on the deck of their ship they resembled the day and night.

"My arthritis is hurting me!"

"so you are weak?"

This resulted in a loud yell and curses from the crew…the marital tiffs of these men had led to many of the crew jumping into the water in hope of drowning themselves!

"Sasuke Uchiha…YOU ARE A VERITABLE BASTAAAAARD!"

THE END.

**A/N:** So yes…after two years of working on this it is finally over. As the author I must say it's been a rather difficult journey and that a lot of times I have completely lost hope. But it has turned out better than my expectations. The characters have a lot to say, but I want to say **thank you all** very much and **love you** all. Please drop off your last review for to read. See ya guys later!

Naruto: liked the acting in this. It was very different from Dealing with Love and I need to get the accent and the pronunciation correct. Polishing up my grammar was hell too…and running around in pantaloons? But I could not resist when Taka showed me the script….sasuke as usual was a bastard but I did end up choosing him anyway…

Sasuke: Yes, the dobe had a hard time with the English. And I could help have perverted fantasies about the pantaloons. The scrip was fun…running around in skirts put me off but since the dobe pleaded I decided to try it. Hurting Sakura and insulting her just helped me to move along happily.

Sakura: I hated playing the bitch…especially now that I've grown up properly and all. The number of times I had to do the falling into the lake part was irritating and I landed up with a cold. But I think I still enjoyed this!

And that's that…


End file.
